Hyrule Fantasy, Braverous Spirit
by XMarkZX
Summary: La historia de la Luz contra la Oscuridad se sigue prolongando, y un Dios decide acabar con el uso del Poder Dorado para la Guerra y sus alteraciones en el Tiempo, destruirá y acabara con todos los mortales en Hyrule, Todo quedara en manos del Joven con Espíritu de Héroe, Link.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Fantasy, Braverous Spirit**_

 _ **XmarkZX: Hola a todos aquí les traigo el fic ganador de la votación, Antes que nada vengo a aclarar unas cuantas cosas, esta historia será Fantasía y Comedia, siendo esta la que Link va a presentar más, no es que sea un idiota solo es que es inocente y su valor hace que haga las cosas sin pensar, así que no vengan con "HAY NO, Este Link es un imbécil" no es del todo bruto pero si han visto las "Series Cortas" lo entenderán pero si se va comportar de manera madura cuando el momento lo amerite, este Link tiene personalidad propia, no encontré una manera de hacerle como en los juegos en que es un enlace del personaje con el jugador (nosotros), OCS van a aparecer, tengo una de Zelda pero no va aparecer hasta el epilogo, pero van a ver referencias de ella.**_

 _ **Esto se situará en la línea cronológica de Link Niño, La historia tiene un rumbo diferente que involucra el tiempo, contrario a lo que dice el título, lo que está más centrado esto es la evolución en el espíritu valeroso de Link.**_

 _ **No los aburro más y empecemos de una buena vez con la historia.**_

 _ **p.s.d.t. NO QUIERO SPOILERS DE BREATH OF THE WILD EN LOS REVIEW, QUE AYER APENAS ESTAMOS TRATANDO DE CONSEGUIR EL MASTER EDITION EN EL PRECIO QUE ES Y TRATAR DE COMPRAR LA SWITCH.**_

 _ **Prologo: El despertar del valor**_

 **Lugar Desconocido**

 _ **Hace mucho tiempo en una tierra creada por las diosas.**_

 _ **Se cuentan leyendas de tiempos en el que la tierra ha sido sucumbida y aterrorizada por la oscuridad de los demonios, Nuestros hogares destruidos por las tinieblas y la vida de muchos perecieron en ella a manos del mal, pero las luces de las diosas escogieron, a un valeroso guerrero en túnicas verdes para acabar con el caos en todas las eras en el que pasaron desesperación los mortales.**_

 _ **Una y otra vez los mortales eran salvados por ese héroe poseedor de la reliquia para dioses, esto era un ciclo sin fin en el que participaba un chico cualquiera con la ayuda de la descendiente que fue una diosa, pero ahora vive como una mera princesa mortal, y al demonio rencarnado en esa tribu maldita de Mortales, usan reliquias para resolver su disputa, entre el bien el mal. Cuantas veces se les plazca esos combates que significan pecado y mal agradecimiento a nuestras diosas.**_

 _ **Mortales y sus bobas guerras, no saben cuándo parar sus pecados ante nosotros en nuestro reino, el uso de la trifuerza es solo la paz, pero la vuelven un arma.**_

 _ **Y usan los obsequios de ellas como mera basura por su gusto. Su pecado ha llevado a crear realidades alternas, mortales ilusos si tan solo supieran que viven en otro mundo por jugar con el mismo tiempo.**_

 _ **La última guerra que tuvieron será la última tanto como con sus vidas como pedirá el mismo destino que juzgará sus pecados.**_

 _ **Especialmente tu héroe…**_

 **Lugar: Hyrule, Sureste de Hyrule: Heiwa Village.**

 _ **En el sureste de las grandes tierras de Hyrule, se hallaba una villa conviviente con la naturaleza verde, todos los habitantes hacían preparativos para una fiesta que se celebraba cada año, la fiesta del Héroe legendario, se dice en Leyendas que los héroes salvaban las tierras en los momentos que Hyrule necesitase, siendo así que una vez hace unos 10 años, se desarrolló una guerra civil, el enemigo era desconocido pero su líder fue acecinado por el Héroe que porto una Espada Sagrada para acabar con él, la guerra termino y reino la paz en Hyrule gracias a los esfuerzos del soldado valeroso del Reino, fue nombrado el "Héroe de Guerra" quien salvo Hyrule y vengo a sus camaradas caídos.**_

 _ **Un dato que nadie sabía además de que es el mismo día en el que la guerra acabo, un joven chico cumplía sus 10 años esta fecha, pero no era cualquier joven era el primer hijo del héroe que nació cuando el derroto al enemigo, varios solo creen que es coincidencia o una conexión al héroe de las leyendas, es mejor que la leyenda se escriba por si sola.**_

 **Casa de los "Link" Sharpknife**

Se encontraba en un cuarto un chico de pelo rubio en pijama durmiendo en su litera, segundo piso para ser exacto, había parte divididas para los que habitaban ahí, en una parte había juguetes de niñas, el otro tenía libros en unas repisas a lado de un escritorio, el otro tenía unos blancos para puntería y cosas de chicas, y el otro parecía la parte de la habitación de ParodiasPicture, todo estaba desordenado libros en el suelo y habían posters de armamento fino como espadas y mangas de aventura.

-ZZZZZ- roncaba el joven chico mientras baba se le salía de la boca, por estar tan sumido en su sueño no noto que tres figuras estaban a lado de el con una sonrisa.

-1… 2… ¡SWITCH! – Anunciaron para girarlo y cayera de la cama, para chocar con el suelo, pero sin resultado alguno, la pequeña, salto aterrizando en la parte débil del chico.

*Stomp* *Crush*

\- ¡AAAAAAAHHHH! – Grito por el dolor que lo despertó de golpe.

29 años en el futuro

-Muy bien Linika, quiero que tomes tu arco y le atines a todos los blancos que están en los árboles y… ¿Linika? -

La chica de 10 años con un arco y que llevaba una vestimenta verde, empezaba a desaparecer mientras aún tenía esa sonrisa inocente en su cara, cuando desapareció dejo al adulto extrañado.

"Que estaba siendo aquí"

29 años devuelta al presente

Se encontraba el chico, en un comedor tomando una botella con liquido purpura. Sin saber que alguien ya volvió a existir en el futuro.

-Porque siempre me despiertan así, no es nada bueno para mi salud- se quejaba el chico de pelos rubios, terminándose el liquidó.

-Oni-Chan, tu eres muy dormilón como Papá y tenemos que despertarte de maneras más eficaces- exclamo la pequeña, que tomaba un poco de leche.

Una mujer paso para poner comida en la mesa, Era la madre de los cuatro, en sí era una mujer hermosa.

 _ **XmarkZX: Sacare un dibujo de la familia para que vean como lucen.**_

-Link, Ayril tiene razón además se supone que debías que ayudar en la fragua de la familia esta mañana- le recordó su madre a su hijo, quien al escuchar eso se metió toda la comida en su boca para tragarla por completo tomo el vaso de jugo de manzana de su hermano para suavizar la comida y tragarla de una buena vez.

\- ¡OYE! –

Ignoro a su hermano para salir del comedor y salir de la casa no sin antes tomar consigo una espada y escudo de madera cerca de la puerta.

Música: Main Title Theme de The LEgend of Zelda Breath of the Wild

Link había salido ya de su casa para hacerse en una pequeña colina para mirar el amanecer de la tierra de Hyrule y mirar la hermosa villa hecha en la paz del reino.

Respiro hondo para después exhalar, mientras el fresco viento de la mañana soplaba.

Decidió encaminarse a la fragua de la familia donde ayudaba en el trabajo de ser herrero como su padre, Tío y Abuelo.

Paso por las partes de la villa saludando a los que conocía y se llevaba bien, la villa era el mejor lugar donde se pueda vivir, estaba la fuente con la estatua del héroe donde se conceden los deseos si tiras 1 rupia.

Estaba el área de comercio en el que había tienda de comida, pociones en la que vivía una vieja bruja y su nieta de nombre Irene, con quien el héroe se lleva bien, la tienda de ropa, estaba la ruta que llevaba a la fuente de la Gran Hada del Valor.

Llego a la fragua de su padre, cuando entro vio a su abuelo trabajando en una espada, a su tío probando un nuevo escudo que hizo para ver si no se rompía como siempre; trabajaban en el escudo más fuerte y resistente en todo Hyrule.

-Hola Jr.- Dijo una voz detrás de él, era de su padre: Link.

Cualquiera que los viera dirían que son gemelos, la única diferencia que encontrarían cuando Link Jr. Crezca es que su Padre tiene una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, dicha hecha en la Guerra por sus enemigos.

-Hola Papá- saludo el pequeño a su padre, mientras este frotaba su mano en la cabeza de su hijo para despelucarlo -Listo para trabajar y tener más para la mesada-

Con tan solo asentir se pusieron a trabajar en la fragua, forjando nuevas espadas y armamento tantos escudos, lanzas, arcos, armaduras entre muchos más, la espada que tenía Link se la hizo su padre de una madera tan fuerte que parece de hierro.

 **Un tiempo después**

Link se encontraba descansando después de un largo trabajo en la fragua, tomo su descanso en una colina en el que solo había un árbol que daba buena sombra, Link se dispuso a dormir un buen rato (Como siempre).

-ZZZZZ-

-*giggle*- escucho una risilla que lo despertó, miro para ver ambos lados y no había nada, volvió a tener la cabeza al frente para ver una chica de cabeza.

-BUU- Asusto al chico, que se hizo para atrás, pero termino dándose un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

Mientras se tocaba el chichón vio que la chica estaba flotando, ya dejo de estar de cabeza para ver la herida del joven, en aspecto ella era muy bonito para la edad de 10 años, como no; es la hija de la Gran Hada, algo sorprendente es que Grandes Hadas niñas no se veían todos los días, en si todas eran hermosas, tenía atada tres colas de cabello del color rosa y parte de su cara era tapada por mechón de cabello algo largo, Su ropa parecía tener hojas en ella al igual que en parte del cabello y usaba unas botas, característica de las Grandes Hadas.

 _ **XmarkZX: Tengo un dibujo de San Valentín en DevianArt que la incluye a ella para que sepan cómo luce.**_

-Hola Proxi- Saludo Link a la Hada, quien le jugo una broma por tener personalidad de una Gran Hada, juguetear un poco con las personas.

-Hola Link-Kun- Saludo la joven al chico mientras sus mejillas se tornaban algo rosadas, no era sorpresa sentía algo por Link, pero… Link no notaba eso era ciego para lo de las relaciones, solo esperan a que a los 16 se le quite eso.

Pasaron el día hablando el uno con el otro en el árbol, siendo Proxi la que estaba sentada a lado de Link, Cualquiera que los viera en ese árbol diría que son una pareja, Si Link supiese que significa Pareja; no termino la escuela porque exploto en un pequeño accidente en la clase de ciencias y se llevó todos los fondos de esta.

-Oye Link, que piensas hacer el resto del día- Pregunto la Hada, ella tenía que ayudar a su Madre y demás hermanas en el festival con la presentación, pero quería saber que haría Link. Después de todo era su cumpleaños.

-Zelda me invito a ver los espectáculos en primera fila con mi familia- respondió Link recordando que su Amiga de la Infancia la Princesa Zelda y el Rey, lo invito a él y a su familia ir a ver la celebración en lujosas sillas y servicio.

-ok- asintió la chica, tanto ella como Zelda y Diggs son amigos de la Infancia de Link y se llevaban muy bien esos cuatro.

Pasaron el rato juntos hasta que Link decidió volver a la fragua a trabajar con su padre, cuando Proxi se retiraba Link le puso en sus bolsillos una flor.

 _ **La misma que aparece en el Trailer del Switch**_

Cuando regreso al trabajo, le pidieron que hiciera una entrega al castillo de Hyrule, con tan solo escuchar eso, sabía que pasaría por la Ciudadela en donde tienen la más sabrosa comida dé lujo en toda la vida para este festival.

 **Sonido** **: GET ITEM de Wind Waker**

"Tienes los paquetes de entrega, llévalos al castillo de hyrule son el armamento de los soldados"

Fue directo a la Ciudadela Metrópolis de Hyrule, no podía esperar a que empezara el festival, toda esa comida llamaba por el para ser comida, que incluso babeaba mientras corría hacía allá, pero su mente no lo dejaba controlar a donde iba.

Y fue cuando fue por la ruta que no iba. A la que nunca se debe entrar estaba manifestada de Moblins y Bokoblins, que atacan a las personas que entran en su territorio.

Pero no sería nada para el hijo del "Héroe de Guerra".

 **Bosque blin, área peligrosa.**

En lo que Link corría, muy al frente de él había 5 figuras hablando entre sí, era como Cerdos horribles y feos.

-Entonces yo le dije Oink con cara de Troll, que se murió de la risa y me terminé llevando la cartera del tipo- relataba un Moblin mientras los demás se empezaban a reír.

-Oh por Demise, en serio no me había reído tanto en la vida de aquella vez que ese Goomba quedó atrapado entre 2 tuberías-

-Y más gracioso es que obtuvimos una linda presa para el día de hoy- exclamo para voltear a ver a su rica presa, alguien de la realeza que era ni más ni menos que la Princesa de Hyrule.

Los Bokoblin y Moblin veían con baba a su presa, saliendo de su boca, La princesa estaba amarrada en una soga y su boca tapada.

Encendieron una fogata y nuevamente amarraron a Zelda, solo que esta vez en un hueso para cocinarla y comerla.

En los arboles posaba una figura y llevaba una gran arma en su espalda, se ocultaba como un ninja, iba a atacar hasta que noto al joven chico de la fragua desde lejos, lo miro un rato y vio que llevaba Espada y Escudo con él. "Veamos qué tan fuerte y valeroso es el hijo de Link"

Seguía pensando en la comido que no se fijó por donde iba, termino chocándose con la gorda espalda del Moblin.

Cuando levanto la mirada después de caer al suelo, vio que estaba en área peligrosa, cuando el Moblin lo vio tomo su lanza trato de golpearlo con su lanza. Pero fue evadido por el chico que hizo un back flip hacía atrás

 **Musica: "Battle Theme" de OWeN MAIR**

Saco su espada y escudo para poner una pose de combate y esperar el ataque del enemigo, los demás vieron eso y buscaron sus armas entre palotes largos, mazos de madera y escudos de madera mal hechos.

-HYAH- ataco desprevenido a uno de los Bokoblins, quien recibió los golpes de la espada del chico, fue mandado a volar tras recibir el ultimo espadazo del chico.

*Block* Un Moblin trato de hacerle una estocada, pero fue bloqueada por el escudo de madera del chico, que desarmo totalmente al Moblin para recibir un ataque giratorio del chico.

-KAITENGIRI!-

La cabeza salio volando al momento de recibir el ataque.

*Jump*

Un Bokoblin trato de tomarlo por sorpresa, pero Link evadió el palote saltando en el momento justo. Para caer al suelo y dar un brinco hacía al Boko y golpearlo con un golpe vertical, cortando al Boko de frente.

Link no sabía que había más y antes de que pudiera voltear, alguien se le adelanto eliminando a los que venían detrás de él, cuando volteo para notar que había varios cuerpos de enemigos tirados en el suelo que en pocos segundos explotaron, finalmente noto quien fue el que hizo asombrosa hazaña y vio que era una mujer con una gran funda en su espalda hasta que la espada gigantesca cayo en la funda.

No era nada ni más ni menos que Impa de los Sheikah y niñera de Zelda.

-Impa-San- exclamo Link sorprendido al verla. - ¿Que hace aquí? –

Impa solo movió su cabeza un poco para señalar a la princesa amarrada, algo que sorprendió ya que apenas y se dio cuenta que ella estaba ahí.

\- ¿¡Zelda?! -

Un rato más tarde

Los tres se dirigían al castillo mientras caminaban decidieron empezar una conversación los dos jóvenes, en lo que llegaban al castillo.

-Te escapaste porque ya me estaba demorando, porque tomaste esa ruta sabes que esta infestada de monstruos- pregunto el joven a la princesa, que lucía algo apenada por su pregunta.

-Digamos que me engañaron- respondió para ver como Link estaba a punto de reírse hasta que se armó de valor y le dio una cachetada muy fuerte y recibir un golpe en la cabeza por su niñera.

-Solo porque la princesa cayó en un truco, no tienes el derecho de reírte-

-Auh, no deben de tomarlo para tanto- exclamo sobándose las heridas.

Después de pasar por la Ciudadela y de que los niños se divirtieran un rato y llenaran el estómago del chico, finalmente llegaron al Castillo siendo recibido por los guardias que escoltaron a la Princesa a su habitación siendo vigilada por Impa.

Cuando se fueron Link recordó lo que vino hacer en el Castillo, bajo a las partes bajas para encontrarse al General del Grupo Sky ARC, antiguo grupo en el que su padre trabajaba antes de y en la guerra.

-Hola General Ren- Saludo Link al que una vez, le dio órdenes a su padre una vez y al que le dio sus respetos.

-Pues que tenemos aquí, si no es el pequeño Jr.- Exclamo alegre el general al ver a Link, quien lo abrazo fuerte idéntico a los Goron. -De seguro viniste aquí por un encargo que te dio ese holgazán, déjala en la esquina toma esto- dijo para pasarle una Rupia Dorada de 200 que le entrego el Rey.

Conseguiste una rupia de 200, si fuese tu negocio ya serias rico.

Link se retiraba del cuarto de entrenamiento, se dedicaba a retirarse hacía fuera, pero noto algo en la pared y era un ladrillo que se salía, su instinto le decía que era una especie de secreto como cuando pensaba que había una palanca secreta en los árboles que lo llevaría a una mazmorra.

Saco el ladrillo y una especie de compuerta se abría.

 **Sonido: Finding a Secret del Ocarina of time**

Cuando entro vio que era una especie de santuario en el que había pinturas de diferentes héroes, y todos se parecían incluso había estatuas de ellos, noto que en la última había una pintura y estatua de su padre.

Cuando llego al final de la habitación había una puerta que lleva un pequeño cuarto en donde reposaba una túnica verde y partes de armadura como coderas, guanteletes y una maya de cadenas.

CONSEGUISTE LA TUNICA DEL Héroe, usada por el héroe de la antiguedad

-Es muy grande para que me la ponga- se dijo a si mismo antes de notar que decía túnica para mayores y a lado estaba la talla de niños.

 **5 minutos después**

De la compuerta salio un nuevo Link con túnicas y un sobrero puntiagudo verdes, una capa azul que en la parte de atrás tenía el logo de la familia real, y en la parte de al frente una especie de espada, llevaba coderas y usaba unos guanteletes, y encima de su camisa de manga larga negra llevaba la maya de cadenas. La espada y escudo aún seguía en su espalda por si acaso.

Dispuesto a ver a los demás para preguntarle como se ve en la túnica, pero empezó un temblor por un rato hasta que se escuchó una explosión en la parte frontal del Castillo, fue rápido a la puerta del frontal para encontrarse que estaba cerrada y no había forma de abrirla hasta que en su mano emanaba un brillo dorado y en su espada se creaba un haz de color blanco.

 **Del otro lado**

El Rey y la Princesa se encontraban arrinconados, todos los soldados y capitanes más experimentados fueron derrotados incluso la misma Impa fue derrotada por el ser que era protegido por sus dos restantes Darknuts.

 **-Les llegó la hora mortal, entrega la Trifuerza de la Sabiduria de esa decadente Diosa de hija que tienes y talvez prolongue sus vidas- Dijo un ser al que no se le notaba el rostro, no había rastro de ser un demonio, pero parecía ser alguien sagrado ya que las apariencias de esos enemigos eran diferentes a de los comunes.**

La princesa vio con miedo al ser, mientras el Rey miraba la mano de su hija, en el que estaba la Trifuerza de la Sabiduria, antes de poder decir o hacer algo se escuchó un ruido provenir del otro lado, la puerta que tenía una reja de magia estaba siendo destruida, cuando ya parecía estar lista para romperse del otro lado, un grito se escuchó del otro lado.

-TORIAAAAH-

La pared había sido destruida por el chico que poseía la túnica verde del Héroe, algo que sorprendió a todos es que la Trifuerza del Valor hacía en su mano derecha sosteniendo la espada que emanaba un haz de color blanco.

- **Con que el Héroe Legendario hace su aparición y aún más con la Trifuerza del Valor** \- Exclamo al héroe quien lo miraba con una mirada seria y penetrante para la edad de 10 años, solo chasqueo sus dedos para ordenarle a sus guardaespaldas a que pelearan por él.

-No me importa quien seas o porque lo haces, pero no te dejara a que ataques a los demás- Respondió para cargarse a la pelea.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH-

-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

 _ **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy, Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo de hoy otro anuncio a partir de la otra semana oseá lunes voy a volver a clases y puede que me tarde un buen tiempo tratando de sacar los capítulos, pero aun así no se preocupen aún tendrán los capítulos de Planet OmegaBots y Super mario rpg 2: The Legend of the Seven Star Sages. La siguiente parte del prólogo de smrpg2 me será más fácil solo será explicación de algunas cosas no habrá acción lamentablemente, pero explicará todo lo que sucede. Bueno hasta la próxima y dejen sus reviews de lo que piensan de esta historia con este Link, por cierto, si esperan datos de breath of the wild en siguientes capítulos olvídenlo aún no me consigo la master edition todavía.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Fantasy, Braverous Spirit

XmarkZX al habla, hola a todos aquí les tengo el nuevo capítulo de Braverous Spirit, espero que la parte 2 de Héroes contra Clones les hubiese encantando y los que no saben pues vayan a leerla según yo después de esto vendra Planet Ωmega Bots y despúes sera la de Mario RPG2. Solamente disfruten de las aventuras del nuevo Héroe de Hyrule.

Aclaraciones.

Si han visto los capítulos de Ωmega Bots y Super Mario RPG 2 podran ver referencias a esta historia, ambas historias se desarrollan en dimensiones alternas, una en la que pasan los eventos del "Regreso de Zero" siendo esa Mario RPG 2 y la otra en la que los eventos del "Regreso de Zero" fueron diferentes siendo que Kirby y los demás nunca fueron absorbidos por ese agujero negro de Magolor despúes de morir, pero los eventos de Mario RPG 2 tambíen ocurren pero solo hay un pequeño cambio en un episodio que conecta al capítulo 6 de RdZ, como decía, en esta dimensión tampoco ocurren los eventos del "Regreso de Haltmann" pero es reemplazado por "Planet Ωmega Bots". Esta historia pasa en ellas pero se desarrolla en la de "Visita de las Estrellas" bueno antes de esa historia pero en la misma dimensión; corrijiendo los errores de cierta persona.

Otra cosa más esto lo hago en Polaris Office Word de lejos y en Word en Casa. Sip Spinal ya me la descarge.

Los personajes de The Legend of Zelda no me pertenecen sino Nintendo.

Los OC si son mios.

No los aburro más y que inicie el capítulo.

Capítulo 1: La aventura comienza.

Todo estaba nublado, no podía ver nada el joven de ropas verdes no sabía donde estaba, pero no le agraba tampoco, lo unico que recuerda es que se había enfrentado a unos Darknuts y a un tipo encapuchado.

Pero un haz de luz aparecio en frente de él, esa luz fue cegadora y lo hizo cubrirse con sus brazos, paso un rato para que la itensidad de la luz y dejara de cubrirse para finalmente ver lo que era...

Al frente de él posaba la reliquía dorada creada por las diosas, la Trifuerza.

No podia creer que estaba al frente del tesoro dorado, unicamente encontrable en el Reino Sagrado, solo se acercaba más a ella con su brazo derecho extendido, mientras su marca de nacimiento en su mano brillaba aún más, hasta que en su mente fuera atacada por varias imagenes de distintos lugares que no conocía pero resultaban familiares y que ya había estado antes. Pero fue atacado nuevamente por imagenes oscuras de demoniós que al momento de parpadear los tenía en frente y lo atacaron.

-¡AAHH! Zzt- Desperto después de recibir una descarga electrica de Proxi, quien tenía los ojos cerrados mirando a otra parte apenada para no ver como al chico que le gustaba estaba siendo electrocutado por sus manos.

-GOMEN NASAI, LINK KUN- se disculpo rapidamente la hada al ver quel Hyliano recobro conciencia despúes de recibir la descarga. -No te preocupes- exclamo rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Siento cómo si una chica de fuego juntara su boca con los míos y explotara... - decía pero fue interrumpido por un pingazo en la cabeza por parte de la hada y de la princesa; quien estaba cerca, no encontraron de muy agrado lo que dijo y le metieron el puñetazo que fue tan fuerte que mando su chonta a su entrepierna destruyendo sus partecitas y rebotara para darse el wuabamazo en la parte trasera de la cabeza con la pared. -¡ARGH! DIABLOS ES QUE NO TIENEN SENTIDO DEL HUMOR, Seran bonitas pero de humor tienen cara de Mula- exclamo para ver como fue mala idea decir eso ultimo ya que ambas tan de brazos cruzados y tenían un ojo cerrado pero el opuesto mostraba enojo y una pupila amenazante.

Ya valio pinga.

ESCUCHENME BIEN NENITAS LA SIGUIENTE ESCENA SERA MUY VIOLENTA POR ESO AREMOS UNA TRANCISIÓN AL FUTURO.

Se econtraba dos adultos viendo a una pequeña niña en una cuna con hadas de juguete.

Aw si que es hermosa, no es así.

Pienso lo mismo ya quiero ver como sera de... ¿Lini Chan?

La pequeña bebe empezo a desaparecer para dejar de existir (nuevamente) dejando extrañado los adultos.

"Que estabamos haciendo aquí"

YA REGRESAMOS A LA TRANSMICIÓN ORIGINAL

Nuestro héroe salía de la enfermería con todas sus partes reconstruidas (haciendo que otra vez alguien volviera a existir), cuando salío fue recibido por su familía especialmente su madre; Lia, que corrío para revisar a su hijo como toda madre preocupada por la salud de sus bebes.

-Gracias a las Diosas no estas lastimado, que es lo que trataste de probar jovencito, pudiste terminar muerto.- Agradecío al cielo y regaño al peueño héroe del que se había enterado que peléo con los que atacaron el castillo.

-Disculpame Mamá- Se disculpo mirando abajo avergonzado por sus actos. -Que puedo hacer contigo, eres igual de testarudo como tu Padre-

Los presentes empezaron a reirse de lo dicho como aquel dicho de tal Palo Deku tal astilla Deku, ambos eran testarudos y no lo podian negar.

Salon del Trono.

Se econtraban el Gran Rey Daphness Nonhasen Hyrule discutiendo con los Consejeros a la vez con los Caballeros de la Gran Mesa. Debatian que hacer ante lo ocurrido, una posible amenaza se acercaba a Hyrule, una desconocida pero no era como las demás en vez de oscuridad, se trataba de un ser luminoso quien atacaba.

-Hyrule ha estado en paz por mucho tiempo, no podemos dejar que un tipo ahí que quiere a los mortales muertos acabe con lo que un millón de personas perecierón por traer la páz- comento uno de los consejeros; indignado, ante tal situación que Hyrule se enfrentan.

-Ustedes 7 manden a sus mejores caballeros y encuentren a ese sujeto y acaben con el- ordeno otro consejero a los Generales que eran los de la Gran Mesa, pero uno de ellos respondió de manera molesta, no agradandole lo que dijo ese consejero. -Como quiere que matemos a alguien de la luz-

El consejero se quedo callado al ver que lo dejarón en su lugar, cómo si fuera un pobre.

-Por favor Caballeros, no hay necesidad de pelear, tenemos que encontrar una manera de acabar con ese sujeto.- Exclamo el Rey, dandole fin a la peléa entre los Caballeros y Consejeros, regresando al tema.

-No creen que haya una concexión con el sujeto que enfrentamos y mate en esa guerra- Se escucho la voz de alguien proviniente de la puerta, todos fijaron su vista para ver al "Héroe de Guerra".

-Link, De seguro habras escuchado lo que le paso a tu hijo- dijo el Rey al quien le salvo su vida hace 10 años y como su hijo tambíen lo hizo momentos atras.

-Que hace ese sucío herrero en un lugar como la Sala del Trono- exigío saber uno de los consejeros que no sabía, quien era el y lo que ha hecho antes.

-Les estoy hablando a su majestad, no a la mula calva- contesto de manera fría al consejero, que quedo pálido al ver como lo miro el herrero. -Cómo decía, no cree quel causante de esto sea al que se refería ese sujeto en sus ultimos momentos de vida, cuando todo ya termino-

Flashback, Hace 10 años.

Se encontraban Link y Daphness viendo como aquel que lidero las tropas enemigas en la guerra, ya hacía en el suelo después de recibir el golpe de gracía del Soldado, enterrando la Espada "Sagrada" despúes de una larga batalla de Espadas, y de ser herido mortalmente en el codo de su brazo derecho que sostenía la espada, gracias a un francotirador bien escondido, acabo con el enemigo siendo este el que agonizaba en el suelo.

-No grk crean q- que es grk to a terminado mi amo terminara lo que ustedes empezarón- dijo con su ultimo aliento para quedar muerto y ver como su cuerpo se convertía en luz,para explotar sin dejar nada, dejando dudosos al Soldado y Rey por lo que dijo.

Fin del Flashback

En parte tenía toda la razon, puede haber una conecxión con aquel sujeto de aquella vez, y al que vieron hace poco sea su amo, pero es mejor no entrar tanto a detalle.

-Pues que vamos a hacer, un día de estos el volvera a atacar probablemente con una armada- dijo otro consejero con duda, una guerra se aproximaba.

-No tengo contacto con los demás Sabios, y dudo que las Doncellas tengan una oportunidad de sellarlo, estamos hablando de un ser luminoso- exclamo el Rey sabiendo que no hay forma de ganarle, y usar la magía oscura era prohíbido.

-¡SU MAJESTAD TIENE QUE VER ESTO!- Grito uno de sus Soldados corriendo a la Sala del Trono, con una Vidente.

Al momento de llegar la vidente mostro lo que pasaba, Varios monstruos atacaban pueblos y ciudades atemorrizando a los residentes, todo ocurria en diferentes partes de Hyrule, áreas pacificas se infectaban de bestías y atacaban todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino, no tan solo eso sino que bestias como una parecida de tierra que tenía una gran cantidad de garras como piernas, y en su cabeza poseía un ojo que al igual que su cuerpo brillaban en un rojo claro para disparar un rayo fulminante que hizo volar en pedazos una mansión cercana.

Y no todo terminaba ahí, diferentes áreas no habitadas, del suelo salían edificaciones jamas vistas en Hyrule tanto Palacios, Torres, y Grutas salían en las grandes llanuras, tanto así como más monstruos aparecían. Pero ellos lucían como provenir de la misma luz por sus aspectos.

-Oh por Miyamoto- fue lo unico que dijo el herrero al ver todo eso.

-Esto es mucho, no hay nada que podamos hacer- dijo el Lider de los Caballeros de Hyrule. Frustrado al ver que el y sus camaradas no podran hacerle frente, vio de reojo al que pudo ser uno de ellos, y sabía que aunque el peleara con ellos, los resultados serian los mismos.

-Nosotras tenemos una solución- se oyeron unas voces provenir del techo, todos los que tenían armas como Link y los Caballeros de la Gran Mesa desenvainaron sus espadas para atacar. -No somos enemigas, somos aliadas en su combate-

Ahora que escuchaban mejor, eran dos mujeres algo jovenes quienes hablaban, solamente podían confiar en ellas. -Como podran ver, Él los encuentra a ustedes como pecadores por jugar con el tiempo, y está atacando con bestías de otras epocas, provienen de los lugares que vieron en antes si no se hacen cargo de ellos vendran más con el triple de fuerza, esos palacíos poseen un altar donde deberan poner una esfera que puse en las partes del este, oeste y norte de Hyrule, Puede devolverlos a su tiempo; nuestra magía no puede ser detectada por el, pero sé que se dara cuenta y tratara de detenerlo, esto solo puede ser realizado por el héroe, solo traten de defender Hyrule lo más que puedan mientras el héroe se encarga del resto- Explicaron ambas para que su conecxión desapareciera, dejando a los que entendieron el tema siendo el Rey, Link, Los más respetados de la Gran Mesa y la Sheikah.

-Link, se que no tienes opción y tu esposa no estara feliz pero... - Decía el Rey al "Héroe" pero fue interrumpido por este. -Lo se, Link se hara cargo-

*CRACK*

La puerta del Salon fue destruida, revelando a la mujer del Héroe, que era acompañad por su hijo que estaba aterrado como ahora esta su padre, Hacer enojar a Lia era un grave error, y era la unica persona que ambos hijo y padre le tenían miedo, y al parecer se paso de la raya esta vez.

*MENACING*

-ESO CLARO QUE NO SEÑOR, CASÍ TE PERDI EN ESA GUERRA Y AHORA SE TE OCURRE MANDAR A TU PROPIO HIJO A PELEAR CON COSAS DE OTRA EPOCA MANDADAS POR UN DIOS QUE ODIA A LOS MORTALES!- Le grito a todo pulmón la Sra. Sharpknife a su esposo que accedío a mandar su propío hijo a pelear, cada palabra hacía sentir al Herrero que se encojiera haciendola ver a Lia como una gigante para el o era ella la se hizo gigante.

Daphness trataba de aguantar la risa al ver la situación en el que su amigo se encontraba, al arecer los de su familía les gusta las que tienen gran pulmón y caracter fuerte.

-Se que no estas de acuerdo, y no quieres perder a unior, pero el destino lo dice así y no podemos hacer algo en contra de ella, ni que fueramos guerreros con cola de mono- respondió tratando de hacer que Lia comprendiera, algo que logro pero tenía una mirada triste. -Hijo, tienes una gran tarea y te pido que no importa a lo que te enfrentes o por lo que suceda, tu representas la luz de todo y cumplas tu destino-

-No te preocupes Papá, te prometo que no les voy a fallar y dare todas mis fuerzas hasta el fínal- respondió Link Jr alzando su mano derecha formando un puño cerca de su corazón para que la Trifuerza del Valor brillara.

-Doy por terminado esta reunión- Finalizo el Rey de Hyrule terminando la discuta, haciendo que todos se retiraran del Salon, quedandose algunos de los Caballeros de la Gran Mesa junto con la niñera de la Princesa.

-Ese niño es nuestra unica esperanza- dijo el Lider de los Caballeros. Retirandose del lugar no sin antes recordarle a la Sheikah y a Aron que tenían unos asuntos que atender.

-Voy a regresar a mi villa, Tengo que asegurarme que Ashei se encuentre bien-

-Ire a Kakariko a cuidar de Paya-Chan, y informarle a los demás-

Puertas fuera del Castillo, Lado Este.

Se encontraba el joven héroe despidiendose de su familía.

-Nos vemos, les prometo que los visitare de vez en cuando- Se despidío Link, para salir corriendo de ahí después de recibir nuevo armamento de aventurero.

-Cuidate Hijo, No te metas en problemas-

-Se que tu puedes Junior-

-Se que tu puedes hermanote-

-Demuestrale de que esta hecha nuestra sangre-

-Muestrale a los malos quien manda-

-Ganale a la naturaleza-

Música: Hyrule Field de Owen Mair para The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild.

Link corría en las grandes llanuras de Hyrule, para detenerse en un gran acantilado, para ver la hermosa vista de las llanuras.

Saco su espada para apuntarla al cielo y gritarle al cielo.

-HYAH!-

Continuara...

Hola a todos y espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, y dejen su review xpresando como se sienten al leer este capítulo, yo me despido, XmarkZX Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Fantasy, Braverous Spirit**_

 _ **Hola héroes del tiempo, estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo de Braverous Spirit.**_

 _ **ACLARACIONES: Los Personajes de The Legend of Zelda, le pertenecen a Nintendo. Pero los OCS son propiedad mia.**_

 _ **~RECAPITULACIÓN~**_

 _Luego de que Link le hiciera frente al enemigo que ataco el castillo de Hyrule, descubriendo la nueva amenaza,la familía real junto a los Caballeros de la Gran Mesa y el Héroe de Guerra reciben ayuda de dos seres indicandoles que deben de hacer con las bestias de otras epocas._

 _Apesar de estar en contra el destino lo dijo y el Héroe de Guerra dejo que su hijo se encargara, ya que su tiempo de héroe ha acabado._

 _Una vez armado Link se despidió de su familía para empezar la travesía que le esperaba._

 **Capítulo 2: Entrenamiento de Tenmu Co-Areg**

En las grandes llanuras se encontraba el héroe, dirigiendose a la ubicación que le marcaron en el mapa.

-Vaya, tuve que pedirle al Rancho un Caballo, salvar Hyrule a pie va a tardarme años, y los caballos de aquí son adultos- Decía un Link ya cansado de caminar por la grandes llanuras, eso y que la mayoría de transportes no podrían ser usados ya que las llanuras estan infestadas de monstruos y los caballos huyen al solo verlo y no los alcanzaba para poder subirse.

Pasando cerca de un río, saco su cantinplora para llenarla de agua, en lo que la llenaba una figura se le acercaba lentamente con un mazo de madera en la mano.

Estando a una distancía cerca de Link, bajo rapído el mazo para brindarle un golpe a Link.

Rapidamente volteo sacando el escudo, bloqueando el golpe de lo resulta ser un Bokoblin rojo quien ataco al Héroe.

Link desenvaino su espada, cortandole la mano al Bokoblin que no pudo atacar con su mazo al perder ese miembro del cuerpo.

Siguío atacando al moblin con la espada para darle el golpe de gracia cortandolo a la mitad, una vez quel cuerpo cayo al suelo este exploto dejando la arma en el suelo junto con cosas que traía con el.

10 rupías, y un tipo de cuerno con una correa con una calavera.

Tomo las cosas junto a su arma, que termino guardando en una alforja.

Retomo su dirección al lugar donde se encontraba el Palacio y así regresar a esos monstruos a su mundo.

Hací continuo su viaje, cada cierto tiempo era atacado por Bokoblins, Chu Chu Jelly's verdes y rojos, y se encontraba campamentos Blin cerca de los bosques, que sigilosamente atacaba para no alertarlos, ultimamente se dicce sobre robos de carretas, y Blins se ven cómo sospechosos en dichos actos de robo y secuestro.

Paso el día cayendo la noche en las llanuras, Link ha estado en caza, en el transcurso del viaje, en el campamento que enfrento en medio día, encontro armamento de soldado, entre ellos el Arco de Soldado, Un arco hecho de madera con partes metálicas y un a cuerda muy refinada junto a un caraj de 30 flechas.

Link busco diferente tipos de alimentos, como la carne cosdai de jabali que encontro en campamento Blin, la carne de Jabali que ha cazado, manzanas de los arboles, hongos hylianos y unos que otros peces. Recibir sos consejos de supervivencía de su Padre, le sirven mucho ahora.

Se había hecho en una parte del bosque, haciendo su campamento para pasar la noche y continuar mañana. En lo que se cocinaba su cena, miraba las estrellas de la noche, le traían muchos recuerdos de cuando el y su padre acampaban.

Su vista a las estrellas fue interrumpida por que su comida ya se termino de cocinar en la holla que puso en la fogata para cocerla.

Una vez comida su cena, guardo unos restos para otra ocasión, apago la fogata para descansar y levantarse con energías el día de mañana.

 _ **Al día siguiente...**_

Link se hizo camino hasta llegar a su destino.

La vida era arida, según el, arboles estaban secos y sin vida, Algunas paredes estaban gastadas y dañadas.

Al avanzar noto dos caminos, uno llevaba a al palacío del que le hablaron, a lejanía se notaba una estatua del héroe y el símbolo del Coraje.

Pero había un problema, estaba cerrada con un tipo de candado y rodeada por una energía maligna, que una sola ave trato de pasar volando fue ascecinada por unas puas que se formaron de las puertas solo dejando plumas y las montañas eran muy grandes se tardaría días, eso y que no puede escalar por mucho tiempo.

Tomo la otra via, para encontrar una manera de pasar, pero no perdía nada ya que en ese lugar se encontraba lo que necesita para cuando llege al altar.

 _ **Lugar: ZhünShi Village**_

 _ **Música: Shaolin Monks de Derek & Brandon Fietcher**_

Link leyó un cartel muy cerca de él.

 **Bienvenidos a ZhünShi Village, La villa de nuevos guerreros.**

Recordaba haber oído de ella, en clases de histora, en las que se dormía, llegaron al téma de los Guerreros del Este, un tipo de Monjes Shaolín.

Antes de la Guerra, hace mucho tiempo, humanos iniciaron a los ZhünShin's.

A una edad muy corta los niños reciben un entramiento y enseñaza para volverse Guerreros bajo la bendición de la Diosa del Valor, Farore. Mostraban su valor en diferentes tipos de entrenamiento y fuerza junto al ingenío y destreza que perfeccionaban.

Cuando la guerra empezo ellos fueron un punto clave en el lado de los buenos, tratandose de Guerreros totalmente entrenados en todo tipo de aspecto, eran superiores a los Caballeros de Hyrule incluso uno totalmente puede derrotar a los de la Gran Mesa. Evitaban la captura de ciudades, derrotando a todo enemigo, con tan solo pocos de ellos.

Link caminaba por la villa, mientras los aldeanos lo veían en un silencio mientras los niños lo veían curiosos.

-Mamá, ese chico de ahí se parece a la estatua- Decía una niña, señalando a Link, su madre le decía que no señalara a la gente.

Link por ser Hyliano, oía los murmuros gracías a sus oído, pero no les prestaba la atención, solo se dirijía a la Torre que fluía una energía verde. Al llegar, vío que tenía unas escaleras, dispuesto a subirlas, al tan solo pisar un escalon, aparecío un ZhünShi y lo tumbo al piso con su arma.

-Que crees que haces Hyliano- dijo un Monje que apareció por detras, exigiendole a Link que trataba de hacer, por ordenes no debían dejar a nade subirla.

Link mientras se levantaba del suelo, y con tan solo verlo los monjes hizo que se acordaran de lo que les ordenaron.

-¿Una pregunta niño, no tienes algo que ver con un tal Link, el Héroe de Guerra- Pregunto el monje al Héroe, si tenía algo que ver con el Herrero, Link los vio extrañado con esa pregunta.

-Pues claro soy su hijo- Link les respondió a los dos monjes, quienes se miraron asintiendo.

-Lleva al chico con el Maestro, es el que nos avisaron que vendría- dijo el Monje a su compañero, quien le dijo a Link que lo siguiera.

 _ **Lugar: ZhünShi Village, Templo Zhün**_

Se encontraban varios guerreros rodeando una pelea, que se desarrollaba, un chico entre los 11 años se hallaba peleando contra un mayor entre los 16 por ahí, siendo un combate uno contra uno, Bastón contra Mano Limpia.

-HEAH-

El chico comenzo su asalto dirijiendose directo a su opontente.

Ataco de manera directa obligando a su oponente a evadir los ataques del pequeño, empezo a atacar por las piernas pero era evadidas saltando al momento justo al igual que ser bloqueadas con sus rodillas.

Trato de atacar en las partes superiores, solo eran evadidas o bloqueadas con sus brazos, hasta que con ambas manos atrapo el arma del pequeño, forcejeaba para que la soltara pero tenía dificultad en hacerlo hasta que fue desarmado.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, recibió una patada en el estomago, cayendo al suelo derrotado.

-Heh, eso es todo lo que tienes escuincle, esperaba más- se burlaba el mayor ante el chico que acabo de derrotar, algunos ahí se burlaban del chico, era su derrota numero 23.

Mientras era abucheado las puertas de la entrada se abrieron, revelando a uno de sus superiores siendo seguido por un Hyliano.

El niño que perdio vio curioso al chico mientras los demás murmuraban cosas sobre quien era el.

 _ **Templo Zhün: Sala del Maestro**_

-Jujuju, esá chica es muy hermosa- decía un anciano con una gran barba y un buen físico, leyendo un libro de mayores, que contenía chicas guapas de gran cuerpo en la playa.

Fue ahí donde las puertas del cuarto se abrieron, asustando al viejo tirando la revista arriba.

-Maestro Areg Cor, él héroe ha llegado- comento el monje a su maestro, quien tomo compostura de estar meditando.

Estaba a punto de decir algo hasta que su libro le cayo al Héroe, tapandole la cara.

-¿Porque hay chicas con ropa interior en este libro?- pregunto Link viendo el contenido algo confuso hasta quel monje se la quito y la arrojo al fuego quemandola.

-¡Que hiciste estupido, esa era de edición ilimitada!- Se quejaba el anciano ante el actuar de uno de sus tantos discipulos.

-No puede seguir viendo ese tipo de cosas, ademas el Héroe ya llego como nos avisaron- comento el monje a su maestro, quien fijo su vista en el héroe.

-Con que tu eres el héroe del que nos aviso el Rey, que vendría- peregunto y Link asintío -y sabes por lo que viniste aqui y donde está- volvió a asentir. -Bueno... No lo puedes tener-

Ante lo que dijo, ambos Link y el monje cayeron al suelo en un estilo anime.

-Pero ¿porque?- pregunto un Link confundido por lo dicho, el mundo puede estar y una de las cosas que necesita para salvarlo, no se la quieren dar apesar de ser aliados.

-Puedo sentir que tienes un gran valor, pero usas ese valor para cosas infantiles y cometes idioteces enorme, te falta disciplina y madurez sino tu valor sera tu fin ante el enemigo- reprimio al Héroe de cómo era y sus defectos, trataba de ver que decir hasta quel viejo vino con nuevas palabras -Pero podemos cambiar eso, si permitas que te entrene y así podras recibir por lo que viniste-

Link se sentía alegre por ver que aún podía obtener lo que necesitaba para devolver a las bestías a su epoca.

En cuanto salieron de la habitación, fueron rodeados por los estudiantes.

-Qué esta diciendo Sensei, va entrenar a es chiquillo hyliano-

-Usted sabe el reglamento, se supone que a los 4 años empiezas el entrenamiento, es viejo para recibirla-

-Tengo mis razones estudiantes, Sën-Lín ven con nosotros- solo comento sorprendiendo al chico que estaba detras de los estudiantes, dichos que lo vieron cara de desconfianza antel niño que se sentía inseguro.

-Bromea maestro, este enano es un debilucho, pierde su tiempo ante está deshonra, debería escoger a alguien digno cómo y...- fue interrumpido por el maestro que en un rápido movimiento en que sus nudillos cortaron la parte del frente que tenía el símbolo de la escuela dejando una cicatriz.

-AGH- Cayo de rodillas mientras que con sus manos se tapaba la herida, que derramaba mucha sangre.

-Siempre fuiste egoísta, siempre buscas pelea con los más debíles y has hecho el ridículo ante varias peleas y pleitos que te buscas tu solo y no muestras valor, en vez de afrontar tus miedos dejaste a tus amigos morir en aquella prueba para terminar mintiendo cuando en verdad los abandonaste a pesar que te ayudaran y salvaran a no perder la vida... Por eso te estoy expulsando de está escuela- respondió sin siquiera voltear a ver la cara de ira de su ex estudiante. -Quiero que lo vigilen muy bien, llevenlo a su casa y asegurense que nunca salga hasta que recapacite-

Siendo seguído por Link y Sën-Lín, salieron del Templo para dirijirse a donde realizarian el entrenamiento del Maestro se ZhünShi.

 **Primer Entrenamiento**

En lo más alejado del pueblo, se encontraban nuestros héroes en los lugares sin vida del este.

-El día de hoy comenzaran mi entrenamiento especial y personal, aseguro que con este entrenamiento obtendran la fuerza, la destreza y resistencía de mostrar su valor, pueden tomar esto de una manera sería pero a la vez divertida pero claro no se les suba a la cabeza- dijo el maestro a sus alumnos que asintieron entendiendo lo que les dijo. -Bien, ven las piedras de ahí, quiero que las lleven del punto A al B, hay un total de 30, 15 para cada uno, pero si se cansan y la ponen abajo y no han llegado al punto B deberan empezar de nuevo-

Indico donde estaban las piedras y que era lo que tenían que hacer y el castigo de no completar parte del entrenamiento, los dos se dirijieron donde estaban las piedras, una vez que la sostenieron era totalmente pesada y tuvieron que hacer mucha fuerza para que no se les cayera.

-Está muy pesada-

-Pesa más que las piedras a la que nos atan en los entrenamientos de Kinder-

Decían los dos, en lo que llevaban la primera piedra de las 15 al punto B marcado.

 **Segundo Entrenamiento**

Link y Sën-Lín se hallaba trotando camino arriba en una montaña. Según su maestro deben mostrar la resistencía de sus piernas después de quedar agotado, pero no sabían el porque.

-Porque habra dicho eso, yo no veo una razón- dijo algo confuso el joven monje cuestionando las palabras de su maestro.

-Bueno tomando en cuenta que terminamos cansados con lo de las piedras, directamente nos dijo que fueramos aquí talvez subir fue el entrenamiento, pero dijo que no pensemos lo obvío- comento mientras se pasaba su brazo en la frente para quitarse el sudor.

-Jej, no es cómo que una roca gigante venga ha arrollarnos- comento con gracía el monje hasta que un temblor se sentía, vieron adelante para ver una roca gigante girando colína abajo.

En tan solo verla ambos se hecharon a correr por sus vidas.

-¡PORQUE SIEMPRE ME PASA ESTO!-

-¡CORRE VIEJO CORRE!-

Ambos gritaron mientras la roca estaba a una distancia algo corta de nuestro héroes, tenían que hacer fuerza en las piernas y resistir hasta llegar a donde subieron para evadirla porque si los arrollaba Game Over man.

 **Tercer Entrenamiento**

En poco tiempo iba ser de noche, pero aún podían disfrutar de la puesta de sol, sino que fuese por el hecho de mantener el equilibrío en un pequeño espacío de tierra para no caer en magma, siendo algo díficil para Sën-Lín ya que tenía que hacerlo con un dedo.

-Dijo que esto serviría en caso de estar en momentos donde el equilibrío sea tu recurso de sobrevivir, pero por cuanto tiempo dijo que debemos de estar así- se quejaba un Link, que ya se le cansaban los brazos.

-Dijo que hasta la noche, pero espero que sea rápido no quiero morir- Respondía con miedo, ante la situación.

Y todo empeoro cuando escucharon dos rúgidos, voltearon a ver y se trataban de dragones.

-Ay, weeeeeeey, ya valimos- dijo con miedo, mientras un millon de sudor pasaba por su cuerpo al ver la dragon rosada con un anillo en su dedo diho garras, quizas.

 **Con Areg-Cor**

El maestro estaba esperando a que sus estudiantes salieran de ahí, fue quel agujero salio un Link con el trasero quemandose seguído por un Sën-Lín lleno de besos.

-Jej, halla hay un baño donde puedas apagar tus pompas y lavarte los besotes de tu novia- comento señalando el baño muy cerca y bromeando un poco con el estado de ambos.

-Gracias Sensei... MAMA HOMA HO WAIAH- Agradecío Link a su maestro mientras su trasero se quemaba y corría al baño seguido por Sën-Lín.

 **Cuarto entrenamiento**

Después de apagar la llamas de Link y quitarse el lapiz labial descidieron retirarse hasta que vieron que la puerta estaba cerrada, estaban confusos de lo que pasaba, solo se cierra por dentro. Como le gustatía tener la hacha de leñador consigo para romper la puerta.

De repente del escusado sale una mano con mal olor provocando a los dos taparse la nariz

-Un segundo Sëlín, tu no tienes nariz porque te la tapas- pregunto Link al ver lo que hizo su compañero.

Dejo a su compañero reflexionando de su vida.

-Solo vengo a decirles que este es su cuanrto entrenamiento, _"sobrevivir",_ diviertanse chau y buena suerte- conto para despedirse con su mano, bajando a los deshechos.

Dejo a ambos confundidos a lo que se refería, fue ahí que todo se volvio totalmente oscuro. Esto no lucía para nada bien.

-En emi caso yo diria hola y rompanse una pierna- en el espejo aparecío una boca roja y dos ojos de pupilas negras, siendo su sonrisa espeluznante y claramentes ambos estaban que se hacían en los pantalones.

-Popo-

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

-¡AAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

De repente algo los tomo de sus pies para ser arrastrados donde estaba esa "cosa" para que se escucharan golpes de los dos niños mientras pedían por ayuda de alguíen o de su maestro.

 **Con el Maestro Areg-Cor**

Se encontraba leyendo uno de los 30 volumenes de su manga favorito. "Bikinis Beach Zeta".

Mientras sus estudiantes recibían una paliza, y gritaban por ayuda pero ni eran escuchados, debían pasar hasta las 6 de la mañana sobreviviendo esa masacre que supera a cierta máscara con un demonio adentro.

\- ¡AY POR FAVOR NO AH AOUW!- Gritaba un SënLín ante el sufrimiento de ahora que es un infierno.

-Esto no se puede poner peoooor- se quejaba un Link totalmente adolorido por tantos golpes.

 _ **Música: Freaky Fred de Courage the Cowardly Dog**_

-Link... Tu pelo me hace recordar aquella vez que fuí... Travieso-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

 **Contador de derrotas de Sën-Lín (Krillin): 30**

 **Contador de ya saben que destruido de Link: 4**

 **~Al día siguiente~**

El anciano abrío la puerta de baño, para ver a sus estudiantes tirados en el suelo en una posición fetal para guerreros.

Solo sonrío poco, viendo que estuvieron totalmente ocupados por el entrenamiento de ayer. Tomo a los dos entre sus brazos dirijiendose a una cueva cercana del que tenía una estructura elegantes y vegetación salía de ella.

 _ **Música: The Great Fairy Fountain de Toda la Saga Zelda.**_

Era una hermosa fuente y varias hadas pasaban por ahí volando cerca de la fuente y los arboles con deliciosos frutos.

El Zhün entro al lugar, quedando cerca de la fuente para invocar a lo que vive debajo.

-Sal Gran Hada del Valor- Invoco a la ser, una de las Creadora de las Hadas de todo Hyrule.

Del agua emergío la figura de una hermosa mujer con atributos, llevaba puesto una ropa hecha con varias partes de hojas, aunque los pantalones en parte eran transparentes dejandose ver sus pieeeeeeernaas jejeje estoy tan loco, su pelo verde manzana estaba atado en tres diferentes colas de cabellos largo, en su cachete hacía el dibujo de una flor, abrio los ojos maquillados para revelar unas pupilas verdes. Mientras soltaba una risillas.

-mmmm, que se te ofre... Eres tú- Decía de una forma amable y elegante hastaa de darse cuenta de quien era y la cambio a una de molestía.

El anciano solo respondió con un sangrado de nariz extremo cayendo al suelo, solo la hada rodo los ojos ante lo tipico que hacía el anciano. Pero se enfoco en los jovenes que llevaba que si necesitaban curación.

-Ooh mis pequeños aventureros, no se preocupen sus energías estaran restauradas en poco tiempo- dijo con cariño a los dos besando su dedo para tocar los cuerpos de Link y Sën-Lín, que se levitaron para que despertaran totalmente sanados y con energías renovadas.

-Me siento como nuevo, Gracias Gran Hada- agradecío a la Hada, quien solo sonrio a la buena alma que curo. -Un segundo, usted no es la del Valor de Hiawe Village-

-Oh de hecho la de Hiawe Village es hermana gemela, es que le gusta pintarse el cabello para las bromas con viajeros- respondió la Hada sobre el parecido con su hermana.

 **Quinto Entrenamiento**

Link y Sën miraban la laguna que tenían que cruzar nadando, pero estaba infestado de tiburones y pirañas, tenían que mostrar rapidez y valor según su maestro que les guardaba la ropa y se tapaba la cara con hielo, porque trato de hacer de las suyas pero recibío una patada de la Hada.

-Kawabonga- Gritaron los dos saltando al agua y empezara la persecución en el agua.

-Nada o seremos como el de Pinocho- Decía a su compañero para que no se quedaran atras y fueran devorados por los depredadores.

 **30 minutos después**

Ambos se encontraban recuperando aire después de las 15 vueltas y escapar de los depredadores de mar.

-Bien quiero decir se han esforzado bastante, se merecen un descanso, solo vayan al norte y encontraran una casa con cómida y con lo que puedan jugar- conto y alegro a sus estudiantes que terminaron de cambiarse al instante y fueron corriendo a donde les indico.

El maestro solo sonrio al ver a los pequeños, no han descubierto su plan pero que más da son niños, solo se quedo sentado para empezar a meditar sobre su pasado y Sën-Lín.

"Todo este tiempo he vívido con está maldición, he dado mi mortalidad para hacer pagar a muchos, recuerdo cómo era tratado siempre, maltratado, una escoría, un insecto y de una decepción de mi familía, llevaba odío en mi interior, cuando lograba algo todos me humillaban por tan solo mostrar mi cara, exiliado de mi pueblo, conocí al amor de mi vida que no le importo cómo era, una gran vida tuve hasta que mi pasado me la quito"

"Al enterarse de que me había juntado con la hija de una familía importante y tener un hijo con ella, atacaron mi hogar quemandola con ella adentro acabando con su vida, lo perdí todo ya que supuse la perdida de mi hijo. Fui llenado de ira y por varios años busque varios tipos de traerla devuelta a la vida, las hadas y grandes hadas pero no pueden revivir a alguien que lleva muerto más de 20 segundos y 1 minuto respectivamente. No encontre nada y fui tentado porlas pesadillas de comoter suicido, pero aquel hombre me dio una forma de vengarme y lo hice, me dio vida eterna y la fuerza que necesitaba pero pase por los entrenamientos que ahora hacen esos dos pero en mi caso era tortura para fortalezerme"

"No paso mucho hasta que ataque todas las villas en que habitaban los ZhünShi, cada persona sentiría lo que sufri yo la gran perdida de perder lo que tu amabas, humillaba a los más fuerte y destruía su orgullo, la escuela era muy diferente en aquellos tiempos, sus familias agonizaban mientras la figura al que le tenia orgullo moria tan facilmente"

"Era el ultimo pueblo y solo quedaba uno, un bebe oculto, lo encontre y antes de acabarlo llego "él", Aún recuerdo aquella armadura que llevaba puesta me hizo frente y peleamos, no tuve ninguna oportunidad ante el, sus tecnicas de la espada me superaron en fuerza y termino expulsando aquella oscuridad de mi interior, me preguntaba porque no me mato y solo dijo que una vez hecho no hay cambio para mi cuerpo, no podia matarme y no me podia matar ni incluso de viejo, que sirva como castigo de mis actos pero que podia recompensarlo cuidando mi sangre.

"Me entere que hace muchos años mi hijo vivio y formo su familía, siendo este pequeño fue del linaje que siguio llego a este bebe, decidi correjir mis actos y reforme la escuela cambiando su estilo y entrenarlos para el bien, envejeci y solo podia ver a mis descendientes hacerlo mismo y pasar a un mundo mejor. Presiento que esto le pase a Sën-Lín y no quiero que haga mi error pero creo que Link aquí las cosas cambiaran"

Paso un buen rato en el que decidío ver como le iba a los dos y al parecer ya terminaron, Link estaba sentado en el suelo tocandose un chichon mientras Sën-Lín en el suelo con los ojos en blanco y vomito debajo de el, fijo su vista en los pies de la señora de la casa siendo el izquierdo el que tiene un 6to dedo gordo con vida y lapiz labial.

-Se comieron su comida, rompieron todos lo jarrones de la casa, los repapararon y recibieron un madrazo de usted y su dedo beso a Sën, jejeje, gracias por colaborar- dijo a la dueña agradeciendola por ayudar en su entrenamiento.

 **Septimo entrenamiento**

-Jeje, Ahora haber sí no te escapas ahora- Se reí a un Link victorioso después de atrapar un tipo de insecto que habitaba en esta cueva, les tomo horas encontrarlo, pero finalmente lo hicieron después de tanto trabajo y exploración lo atraparon.

Antes de que pudieran retirarse del lugar, la vela paso por una mecha, el sonido de está se escucho por los dos, las antorchas del lugar se encendieron para revelar que estaban en un area de explosivos, tipico de minas.

Fue ahí que vieron de donde era la mecha y quedaron palidos con la boca abierta y ojos como platos, Un barril de polvora nuclear y fue ahí que la mecha termino.

 **A una distancia muy lejos de aquí**

Areg-Cor veía desde lejos como en donde estaban él héroe y su descendiente, explotaba llevandose grandes partes de esa tierra.

Vio al cielo para que cayeran dos esqueletos y fueran seguidos por Link y Sën aplastando los esqueletos.

-A la Fuente de nuevo- solo dijo para tomarlos de sus camisas y arrastrarlos a donde la gran hada nuevamente.

 **Octavo Entrenamiento**

Link estaba babiendo mucha saliva al ver a su amigo, ¿razon? Link esta amarrado por haberle dicho a la Hada quel Viejo estaba subiendo por sus piernas, y esta aguantando un Calor Infernal y peor aun su estomago rugía como bestía y parece si vemos por su ojo ve a SënLín como un pedazo de Carne gigante.

-¿Link estas bien?- decía la carne cociendose con el calor que hacía, Link ya no aguantaba más el hambre que tenía y de un mordisco rompío las cuerdas liberandose.

-WACKAH WACKAH-

-¡No soy comida!-

Gritaba un Carne-Lín siendo perseguido por un Link hambriento que solo decía Wackah.

 **Noveno entrenamiento**

Algo que Link esperaba con mucha ansías llego, pelear con alguien.

No se podía describir la emoción que sentía Link, finalmente usara su espada para derrotar a algo que no sean Blins.

-Estas seguro de esto Link, podemos morir- Le decía un asustado SënLin a su amigo Hyliano, según el maestro está bestia era muy peligrosa era un tipo de dragon dinosaurio con fuerza increible y rapidez.

Link no le escuchaba e iba a gritarle por el oído hasta que noto que algo tapo el sol pero resulta ser la bestía, Link listo para pelear desenvaina su espada para empezar de una vez, la bestía solo rugío.

-¡YOOSHIIIIIIIIIIIII!-

 **Decimo Entrenamiento**

-Que pasa contigo, no vez que te voy a matar- decía un tipo blanco con partes moradas en piernas y codo y en la cabeza tambien, tenía una cola pero perdío parte de está y lucía mal herido en todo el cuerpo al igual que su ojo izquierdo.

-Krillin no- dijo un hombre con pelo negro alborotado y llevba puesta una camisa azul y unos pantalones de un Gi anaranjado, al ver al que le llamaban Krillin siendo levitado al cielo.

-¡Ah! No Krillin- fue seguido por un chico de pelo negro con forma de tazón y armadura blanca.

-Jajajajajah-

-¡YA BASTA FREEZER!- Grito exaltado el de pelo alborotado pidiendole que pare el de aspcto humanoide.

No lo escucho y solo apreto su puño.

-GOKUU ¡AAH!-

 **BOOM!**

-CHUCHA, QUE FUE ESO- Se desperto de golpe, el monje al morir en aquella pesadilla.

Era sorpresa que los cuatro no se levantaran, Link es de lo que tienen sueño pesado, Areg y la nueva mascota Yoshi, tenían tapones para no ser despertados, los ronquidos de Link pueden ser molestos y eso que la decima prueba era descansar.

Solo volvio a acostarse para tener las energías que necesita ya que por los siguientes 12 días realizaran el mismo entrenamiento.

 **12 días despues**

El tiempo ha pasado y finalmente han completado el entrenamiento de Areg-Cor, Link finalmente podía tomar el orbe de la torre, llevarlo al Palacío y regresar a esas bestías a su mundo. Sën se sentía mucho más fuerte y alegre de terminar ese infierno y más importante, Link y el se hicieron buenos amigos, ya que en sus descansos se divertian mucho, jugandole bromas a su maestro, asustar a Blins con Yoshi.

Ya entrando al pueblo, fueron recíbidos por una fea vista.

ZhünShi Village estaba siendo atacada por Blins, amenazando a familias, quemando sus casas mientras moblins peleaban con los monjes.

-¡Sensei! Nos acabaron de afirmar que robaron el Orbe de Farore- Aviso uno de sus mensajeros cprriendo donde estaba su Sensei.

-!-

 _ **Música: Pursuit de The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask**_

Los tres no podían creerlo, antes de pudieran hacer algo se escucharon unos galopes acercndose y eran unos muy fuertes, Una de las Casas fue atravezada por un Gran Moblin cabalgando un Jabali gigante armado, notaron que en una de sus manos llevaba un saco del que salia un color verde en su brillo, al igual que en su lanza estaba amarrada una chica rubia con un vestido.

Link armandose de valor corrio hacía el grandote para arrebatarle el Orbe y rescatar a la Chica del Blin, Link atrapo uno de los pies del Jabali para terminar ser arrastrado por este, Sën no se quedo atras y le siguio a Link en la persecución.

Se dirijian al Palacio, Hacían el mayor esfuerzo posible de no soltarse, una vez pasaron la puerta, sus manos no aguantaron más para terminar perdiendo el agarre a las patas y ser dejados atras.

Se levantaron adoloridos al ver que entraba al palacío, sacaron sus armas para correr adentro del palacío. Una vez dentro las puertas se cerraron y no hay forma de salir.

 _ **Continuara**_

 _ **Hey hastas aquí llega el episodio de hoy, Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y talvez se hayan hechado algunas carcajadas y notaran las referencías.**_

 _ **Buh-Bye, Abrazo de ReDead les mando**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Fantasy, Braverous Spirit**_

 _ **Aclaraciones**_

 _ **Los personajes de The Legend of Zelda le pertenecen a Nintendo**_

 _ **Mis ocs son propiedad.**_

 _ **La historia se sitúa en la Línea Temporal de Link Niño, elementos de otras líneas temporales serán puestas aquí**_

 _ **Hasta que no tenga la Switch no esperen historia de Breath of the Wild en este fic, pero unos elementos del juego sí.**_

 _ **Datos Oficiales de Hyrule Historia y Hyrule Encyclopedia serán tomados en cuenta para la creación de este fic, pero datos que no me agradan no serán (Te estoy viendo a ti enciclopedia)**_

 ***Recapitulación***

" _Link empezó su travesía al Este de Hyrule, en busca del orbe que llevaría a las bestias a su época original"_

" _En lo que llego al pueblo, hizo amistades con uno de los monjes del templo y recibieron un entrenamiento especial de su maestro fortaleciéndolos"_

" _Una vez que regresaron de su entrenamiento, el pueblo estaba siendo atacado por Bulbins quienes robaron el orbe de la torre y secuestraron a una chica"_

" _Armados con valor, ponen persecución a los atacantes en intento de rescatar a la chica y recuperar el orbe"_

 **Capítulo 3: Palacio del Este**

" _Música: Light World Dungeon de The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past"_

Link y Sën-Lín al momento de entrar notaron que la entrada fue cerrada y trataban de abrirla.

-No se abre, como vamos a salir de aquí ahora- Decía wl joven monje tratando de abrirla con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin éxito alguno "Grandioso, no podemos salir"

Link se mantuvo callado pensando en una manera de salir, si tan solo tuvieran bombas para volarla en pedazos. Link solo le hizo una seña que viniera eso será un problema para después.

En lo que pasaban por el palacio se topaban con muchas pestes entre Keese y Stalchilds, llegaron a un pasillo largo, pero en la primera pisada se activó una trampa y se empezaron a dispararan flechas por todo el lugar de las paredes y el techo.

-Bueno lo intentamos, vámonos- comento para empezar a retirarse, pero Link lo sujeto de su GI.

-Tu dónde crees que vas, no podemos salir recuerdas- le recordó a su amigo quien solo sudaba de miedo al ver todas las flechas, esa era una muerte segura.

-Estás loco, no hay una forma de podamos pasar por aquí… y ahora que lo pienso como hicieron para pasar por aquí- le reprimió al Hyliano que no veía el peligro de ese pasillo y las consecuencias de pasar por ahí.

Link solo se le acercó y le susurro por el oído contándole su plan para pasar por ahí.

 **~un poco de backtracking después~**

Los dos estaban llevaban escudos alrededor de su cuerpo y cargaban un gran escudo y usaban uno como casco, esto los encontraron junto a unos esqueletos quienes se hallaban tirados.

El plan era simple, para Link, correr mientras cargaban el gran escudo que los protegería de las flechas mientras los escudos protegerían su cabeza y cuerpo de las flechas de arriba, se hallaba viejo y no va a aguantar mucho, esto es de un solo intento.

Los dos estaban listos para hacer la carrera del punto a al punto b.

-3-

-2-

-1…

-LEROOOOY JENKIIIIIIIIIIIIINS-

Link interrumpió a su compañero haciendo un grito de guerra dejándolo atrás, quedo en shock al ver lo que acabo de hacer el héroe de la leyenda.

-em este… ESPERAME LINK- Dijo su compañero corriendo para tratar de alcanzar.

Solo resonaba los sonidos de flechas atravesar algo.

 **~Del otro lado~**

Link y Sën Lin se hallaban quitándose flechas que lograron pasar por sus defensas, se las quitaban rápidamente para evitar el dolor, el monje era el que ya ni las aguantaba, una vez que se las quitaron todas prosiguieron.

Pasaron por otros cuartos en los que finalmente el mapa del lugar junto a unas llaves.

Una vez llegaron a una sala con tres rutas tuvieron que detener su andar debido a que llevaban cerradura y solo les quedaba una llave para usar.

-Cuál es la que debemos abrir- decía Link mientras miraba la llave y levantaba viendo las tres puertas.

-Marin de don pin wue cucaramajora titere fue yo no fui pepe pegale pegale con la cara de Skull Kid saliste *huff* Oye ya me perdí-

Fue interrumpido por un conejo rosado que paso por su pierna desconcentrándolo.

Veían confuso al pequeño de rosa quien hacía en la puerta del medio tratando de abrirla, era tierno el pequeño tan tierno que de un brinco le quito la llave de las manos a Link y se regresó a la puerta brincando hasta llegar a la cerradura metiendo la llave abriendo la puerta para entrar a está.

Link y Sën miraban con una sonrisa lo que hacía.

5

4

3

2

1

-OYE-

Estaban furiosos al ver que ese pequeño demonio gastar su única llave, les empezaba a salir humo como tetera hirviente empezando a perseguirle.

El conejo hacía sus brinquitos mientras los Bulbins y otros monstruos ahí lo veían pasar, fueron interrumpidos por los sonidos de muerte, uno de ellos saco unos binoculares. Vio al Aventurero y al Monje quitar todo lo que tenía al frente con mirada lista para matar, antes que pudiera avisar el monje le rompió el cráneo al Bulbin de un codazo.

El conejo se asustó y empezó a brincar por su vida mientras los dos estaban acercándose aún más a él, llego a la puerta y tomo la pierna de un esqueleto para que ambos se tropezaran, algo que logro terminando con los chicos atravesando la puerta, se acercó para escuchar el sonido de dolor que hacían y lo que se les escapa de la boca.

 _ **Precaución se escucharán y leerán vulgaridades como huesos destruirse (Pa' eso pongan efectos de sonido o un video sobre alguien caer por la escalera y destruirse los huesos) no se requiere un adulto en su lado.**_

 _ **Y no hablen este lenguaje obsceno al frente de sus padres o gente mayor que usted, eso incluye a maestros y profesores y a alguien que venga armado con un arma en la calle. Si comentan para el siguiente capítulo significa quel ultimo los matos.**_

 _ **No vengan a reclamar después**_

-Mastuerzo, Majadero de Mierda Malparido Lameculos Mamacallos de la Puta que te pario Bola de pelos de VERGA-

-CHUCHA VERGA, PUTA MADRE DE LA PINCHE PUTA GILIPOLLAS DE TU *crack* MI CADERA-

-hay por favor no seas un bebe, mis hermanos me destruyen la entrepierna para despertarme y casi ni due… *crack* MI COLUMNA ACABO DE ROMPERME TODA LA COLUMNA*-

-MALDITAS ESCALERAS QUE VAN PARA ARRIBA JODER-

 **~cien fracturas de cuerpo en lo que caían para arriba después~**

Pasaron rompiendo la puerta con los huesos adoloridos de los golpes, se levantaron tranqueándose los huesos y quitándose las astillas y polvo de ellos, notaron al conejo señalando al frente. Los dos solo voltearon y vieron lo que tenían al frente.

La sala estaba rodeada de Bulbins que lo esperaban con flechas apuntando a sus cabezas mientras la joven estaba atada a uno de los pilares.

Sacaron sus armas a los pocos segundos que fueron atacados, Link bloqueaba las flechas con su escudo mientras que detrás de el paso Sën lanzando su bastón atinando a uno de los arqueros provocando que caiga no sin antes disparar la flecha dándole a uno de sus compañeros para terminar cayendo de espalda al suelo.

Link estaba detrás de unos pilares protegiéndose de las flechas, envaino su espada para sacar su propio arco y empezar su contrataque.

Link hizo una carrera al otro pilar mientras disparaba flechas a los arqueros que sucumbieron ante las flechas del héroe.

Los dos se reagruparon después de acabar con sus enemigos, al ver que no quedaba nadie solo hicieron un seña con el pulgar arriba, se dirigían a donde estaba la chica en lo que se acercaban sus oídos resonaron un poco.

 ***SMASH***

" **Música: Mid-Boss de The Legend of Zelda, Wind Waker"**

Los dos evadieron a tiempo el ataque del Bulbin grande que bajo su mazo en intento de atacar a los dos mientras estaban desapercibidos.

Link saco espada y escudo para empezar a pelear en lo que Sën-Lín iba a rescatar a la joven, el gordo ataco sin aviso sin darle tiempo a Link de bloquear el ataque con su escudo.

-AGH-

Fue a dar con uno de los pilares derribándolo con el contacto, Link puedo reaccionar apenas de quel mazo lo aplastara.

En lo que peleaban, el monje se hallaba desatando a la joven que aún no despertaba a pesar de la gran conmoción que ocurría ahora mismo, su rescate fue interrumpido por una espada cortándole su cola de cabello.

Vio abajo para ver a Link bloqueando los azotes con su escudo, noto que Link no llevaba su espada a mano dando a entender que fue la misma que le corto el cabello.

Si no estuviera cerca pudo haber oído el susurro de Link cuando lo vio -Sin el pelo parece una pelota, jeje-

Sin perder tiempo tomo la espada para cortar las cuerdas en las que se encontraba atada la chica, tenía que hacerlo rápido ya que al parecer el escudo de Link no aguantara mucho tiempo contra ese mazo, logro cortar lo que quedaba atrapando a la chica evitando que se golpeara al caer.

Se escucho algo romperse y fijo su vista a su amigo para que ver como su escudo de madera se rompía al recibir el último golpe del gordo, Link dio una voltereta hacía atrás evadiendo por poco pero antes que Link tocara el suelo, el monje le arrojo su espada que atrapo y con tan solo contacto con el suelo para Link el tiempo se ralentizo y cómo si de una ráfaga se tratase empezó a atacar a su enemigo a una gran velocidad para terminar con un ataque giratorio.

-HYAH-

El Bulbin gordo fue a dar con uno de los pilares destruyéndolo con el impacto y terminar cayendo derrotado en el suelo.

Link solo respiraba cansado de la pelea que tuvo, solo saco su cantimplora para beber algo de agua en lo que Sën-Lín se acercaba con la chica aún inconsciente en sus brazos.

-Sabes no entiendo porque la secuestraron- decía el monje dejándola reposar en el suelo.

-Escuche sobre secuestros días atrás, y ponen como sospechosos a los Blins, … oye hay una avispa en tu cabeza- comento señalándole al insecto volar cerca de la pelota que diga la cabeza de su amigo.

El tan solo aplasto a la avispa que se hallaba en su brazo y en lo que se quitaba el cadáver aplastado… Recibió un puñetazo que le voto tres dientes para que este terminara en el suelo KO.

Link sorprendido miro al causante de esto, se trataba de la niña quien tenía el brazo extendido con el puño cerrado y su cara era de matar.

-Pelón… matar a pobre señora avispa… discúlpate o sufre mi ira- decía entre pausas con una voz de ultratumba parándose para dirigirse al cuerpo del guerrero sujetándolo de su GI.

Link fue con ella para evitar que lo mataran -Oye que haces, él fue el quien te salvo- le dijo en un intento para detener a la joven en su acto violento.

La chica se sorprendió y soltó al monje quien cayó al suelo aún inconsciente y derramando saliva de su boca, ella se dispuso a disculparse con el monje quien aún no recobraba conciencia del golpe.

 **~5 minutos después "Acento Frances" ~**

Aventurero y Monje se hallaban cocinando algo de comida con la hoya que trajo Link y unos pedazos de madera y carbón del monje, solo pusieron una cantidad de carne y hongos que llevaban.

En lo que esperaban para que estuviera lista su comida, voltearon a ver a la chica quien tenía una fiesta de té con el Bulbin, el conejo rosado y unos pocos insectos ahí.

La razón por la que no estaban ahí fue que los dos les dio hambre y la joven en su canasta llevaba comida fina y deliciosa que los dejo babeando por ella terminando en una pequeña pelea y por su comportamiento les prohibió comer de su comida.

Fue ahí en ese momento quel Gordo despertó y los dos se pusieron en posición de combate para pelear con él, pero fueron detenidos al ver que pregunto por comida dejando a los dos sorprendidos de su capacidad de hablar y aún más cuando la chica lo invito.

Link solo veía como la chica comía uno de sus favoritos que le hace su madre, Bolas de Arroz de Carne, sentía celos por verla comer eso, aunque eran interrumpidos al parecerle familiar la chica, decidió quitarse la curiosidad.

-Oye te conozco de algún lado, te me haces familiar- pregunto el herrero a la chica quien le llamo la atención la pregunta, ella también sentía que conocía al chico de verde quien le dio el sobrenombre de "saltamontes" y al monje, pero le daba el nombre de "Saltamontes calvo". Si pudieran que detrás de la chica había un espíritu idéntico a la joven.

-Nunca te he visto antes, talvez hallas escuchado de mi- le respondió algo confusa talvez el chico escucho de ella, talvez sepa su título. Nuevamente algo que nadie veía era un espíritu igual a Link, pero este aparentaba la apariencia de un adolescente.

-…- Solo negó con la cabeza en lo que se comía la comida que estaba en la brocheta.

-Bueno como no sabes de mi te lo dire… Mi nombre es Agatha, Princesa de los Insectos- Se presento la princesa a los cuatro que estaban ahí, Link solo sonrió, el Bulbin solo hacía reverencia junto al conejo quien imitaba a un caballero mientras Sēn-Lín aguantaba la ganas de reírse solo para recibir una piedra en la cara de parte del Blin.

 **~Después del almuerzo~**

Los dos no tuvieron más caso que llevar a la princesa con ellos debido que no podían salir del lugar, y dejarla atrás era muy mala idea porque no había forma que se defendiera la joven, dejando no más remedio que cuidarla hasta que pudieran salir del palacio.

Se hallaban en el último piso de la torre después de hacerle frente a los demás enemigos que acechaban el lugar, tuvieron que protegerla a cada rato y en esas protecciones recibieron daños dejando la vestimenta de ambos algo rota siendo Link quien llevaba la túnica algo rota mostrando las mallas y su camiseta negra y al parecer perdió su guantelete izquierdo mientras al Monje la parte superior de su GI se hallaba rota mostrando su físico.

Al frente se encontraba la gran puerta donde escondieron el orbe que necesitan para devolver a los monstruos a su época, Link solo metió la llave del jefe, que recibió del Blin, en la cerradura para abrirla y entrar a recuperar lo que ambos seres trajeron para ayudar al héroe.

Una vez dentro se hallaban en un cuarto muy grande que se parecía un santuario heredado a la diosa del valor, notaron una especie de ser petrificado en el centro del lugar, solo se escuchaba el sonido del fuego, fue ahí que avistaron el orbe en una cómoda que usaban en los altares.

En lo que los tres caminaron a donde se encontraba el orbe, Link paro su andar sintiendo una presencia detrás de él, Link solo desenvaino su espada y escudo, reparado, volteo para encontrarse cara a cara con el quien ataco el castillo.

Monje y princesa también voltearon a ver por el sonido que hizo Link, quedaron sorprendidos al ver al ser que se hallaba al frente de Link.

-Entonces nos volvemos a encontrar héroe- dijo con esa voz sin emociones, su cara solo mostraba una expresión sería al estar frente a Link.

-…- Link se hallaba en un silencio frio, no salía palabra alguna de los que se encontraban, pero ese silencio fue roto por el herrero -Te conozco de algún lado-

Ambos dios y mortales cayeron al suelo al escuchar lo que dijo Link, para el dios esto tenía que ser una broma de mala gana no había forma que el Héroe Legendario quien posee el Espíritu del Héroe ni se acuerde de él.

-Nos conocimos haya en el castillo, yo lo ataque recuerdas- le trato de recordar al joven de lo que ocurrió trece días atrás, Link solo respondió con un "no", el héroe no puede ser tan estúpido ¿verdad?

-Espera… No eras aquel encapuchado con los dos Darknuts- pregunto el chico quien solo recibió un si molesto del dios, finalmente se acordaba solo le conto que cuando rompió la pared tenía algo de asfalto en los oídos que no le dejaron escuchar y por eso no le reconoció la voz eso y que con la capucha parecía mujer.

-Matarte será muy satisfactorio- exclamo resignado ante la humillación que pasaba ahora mismo, porque no espero ocho años más para amenazar Hyrule.

De su mano salió una energía rojiza y en solo un chasquido que se escuchó por el eco, el lugar empezó a temblar para que segundos después cesara.

Una vez que ceso el dios despareció dejando en la pared su nombre escrito en llamas en la pared "Odi-Mieus", los tres voltearon al escuchar el sonido de algo moverse.

Su vista se fijó en el ser que se hallaba en el centro, su cuerpo petrificado empezó a moverse para revelar a un ser humanoide con brazos y una luz roja corría en partes de su cuerpo, que fue reclamado por la naturaleza, la cabeza empezó a moverse para revelar su ojo negro para que brillara un rojo carmesí en este.

 **Música: The Corrupted Protector, Guardian Battle - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild**

" _ **Guarnoid"**_

" _ **El Protector corrompido por la Justicia"**_

En los ojos del ser se podía ver que analizaba al joven herrero, analizo de cerca la cara del héroe para calcular un parentesco.

-*Análisis Completo… 100% de probabilidades de parentesco con el Campeón… Parentesco identificado positivamente… No es el mismo… Procedimiento a destruir a mortal con los ropajes del héroe… Probabilidades de victoria 80%... Por el gran Odi-Mieu-

Fue ahí que disparo un rayo azul, que Link apenas pudo bloquear antes de tiempo, reflejándolo a otro lado explotando.

-Agatha escóndete, Nosotros nos encargaremos- Le dijo el héroe a la joven quien solo asintió y fue a refugiarse mientras los dos se encargaban de la bestia.

El ojo volvió a brillar en rojo y fijo su vista apuntando con la luz roja al héroe, quien una vez que vio eso empezó a correr rodeándolo en lo que su amigo se subía al monstruo mecánico.

Link rodo al solo instante que disparo evadiendo el láser que exploto al contacto con el suelo, el soldado antiguo sintió algo en su cuerpo giro su cabeza para encontrarse al monje, quien empezó a atacarlo en su punto débil.

Una vez de realizarle una gran cantidad de daño el guardián empezó a cargar su rayo obligando al monje a bajarse de su enemigo para evitar el rayo.

El tanto como Link era muy agiles dándoles la ventaja de evadir los rayos del Guardián, en lo que Sēn-Lín huía de el para evitar el ataque del láser la cabeza del guardián giro al lado contrario ya teniendo al joven en su vista.

Esto espanto al joven ya que lo mando a detenerse, pero no podría evitar el láser, una vez que sonó el sonido que hace para disparar antes del disparo recibió un flechazo en el ojo deteniendo su ataque.

Vio quel quien disparo la flecha fue Link con el arco en mano, el guardián se dispuso a atacar nuevamente, pero recibió otro flechazo en el ojo.

La luz roja que tenía en ojo y cuerpo se apagó dando a entender que fue vencido, los dos decidieron ir con la princesa hasta que escucharon un temblor haciendo que ambos voltearan a ver atrás.

El guardián se levantaba revelando varios brazos y piernas y descargas salían de el para volverse a encender mostrando ese color carmesí pasar por su cuerpo y ojo.

-No nos anden jodiendo… ¡Ahora como Bokos vamos a matar esa cosa del demonio con armas de madera! – Reclamaba el monje molesto al ver en pie al enemigo resucitado.

Lo primero que hizo fue disparar láser por todo el lugar, su velocidad de carga se volvió más rápidas que parecían instantáneas, una de las cosas que voló en mil pedazos era el lugar donde se escondía la amante de insectos, una vez que Link la vio se echó a correr lo más rápido que podía porque el guardián estaba volviendo a fijarse en la joven.

Link logro quitarla del medio evadiendo el disparo que voló esa parte del lugar, la chica solo le agradeció al espadachín por salvarle la vida.

La pelea volvió a tomar su rumbo siendo más difícil que antes ahora por los ataques rápidos del antiguo, fue ahí que el jefe disparo al techo provocando que parte de este cayera en un intento de aplastar a los dos.

Solo evadían todo lo que podían para evitar una muerte segura, pero fue ahí que notaron estar acorralados y para empeorar las cosas una muy gran parte del techo caía donde estaban y no había forma de evadirla.

Agatha desde donde estaba se asustó al ver lo que iba a pasar tapándose la cara para no ver el terrible destino de ambos, pero en su espalda se formaron unas alas de mariposa y de repente cerca de los dos se hallaba un pequeño escarabajo y una luz dorada lo rodeaba, su tamaño aumento a uno como al del Guardián y con su cuerno destruyo la parte del techo salvándole la vida a los dos.

\- ¿Eso es un escarabajo gigante? – Pregunto el monje al ver al insecto que les acabo de salvar la vida, eso ni se lo creía,

-Oye mira a Agatha- Le dijo a su compañero apuntando adonde se hallaba la princesa quien aún tenía las alas y se tapaba para no mirar.

\- Acaso ella es… - decía pensando que fue ella quien les salvo el trasero a los dos, la joven dejo de taparse la cara para cambiar su expresión triste a uno feliz al ver a los dos con vida.

Su vista se fijó en el escarabajo gigante y no evito correr donde estaba para tocar a uno de sus lindos súbditos que le sirven, pero esto fue interrumpido por este que hizo carga al guardián que tumbo con su cuerno.

-Agatha que otros insectos tienes contigo- le pregunto el héroe a la joven si en su disposición llevaba más insectos, solo asintió y dio un silbido en que salieron otros insectos y dos orugas amarillas saltaron de su cabello dejando a la vista los sujetadores.

Una vez en el suelo empezaron a brillar del mismo color para agrandarse y quedar del mismo tamaño que su amigo escarabajo.

-Si ese escarabajo fuera mío lo llamaría Heracross- decía Link viendo la pelea que los insectos desarrollaban ante el guardián.

-Oye eso que tienes alas de mariposa- comento a la chica quien vio su espalda notando las alas de mariposa que brillaban.

-Eso aun no lo sé mi madre solo me dijo que al parecer debo ser especial para tenerlas, pero me dice que no las use enfrente de personas- respondió lo único que sabía sobre estas, pero la conversación fue acabada al ver que la oruga fue lanzada donde estaban los tres y obligándolos a quitarse del camino.

Era lo que esperaba el guardián y fijo su vista apuntando a Link que logro evadir, pero no esperaba el ataque del jefe, disparo, pero fallo por poco pero aun así la explosión tomo a Link mandándola lejos chocando con la pared.

\- ¡Link! – Grito su amigo al ver lo que ocurrió y con algo de ira fue atacar con su arma al guardián, pero su carga fue detenida por recibir al escarabajo de cara.

Link se levantaba adolorido después de recibir la explosión, antes de pararse vio algo en los escombros que le llamo la atención la tomo e inspecciono lo que era, parecía una especie de daga sin filo hasta que emitiera una luz azul.

La inspecciono un poco y noto su gran parecido a la luz que emitía el guardián, Link solo fue corriendo hacía el guardián… era todo o nada.

La princesa se hallaba auxiliando al monje quien ya ni podía mover un musculo después de tanto castigo, fue ahí que notaron a Link correr hacía el guardián, estaba loco lo van a matar.

Se hallaba disparando los rayos hacía al héroe quien ágilmente evadía rodando en los milisegundos que tenían para evadirlos, el último fue por suerte, pero logro evitarlo con un deslizamiento.

Fue embestido por la otra oruga que estaba totalmente roja de la ira, era la distracción para que la gran mariposa recogiera a Link y hacer que llegara con el jefe, este solo se subió al aventón que le estaban dando.

La oruga fue vencida y regresada a su tamaño original regresando a su blanco original noto a la gran mariposa y Link sobre ella, Link tomo impulso para saltar donde al guardián para no sacrificar a uno de los insectos de Agatha.

Disparo para acabar con Link, gritaron su nombre, pero como si el tiempo se hiciera más lento antes que el láser hiciera contacto con Link este saco su escudo y regreso devuelta el disparo a su dueño, explotándole en la cara provocándoles grandes daños al soldado de la antigüedad una vez que se recobró Link quedo al frente de su enemigo antes de que pudiera disparar Link le clavo la daga en el ojo.

Empezó a moverse drásticamente para que su cuerpo fuera cubierto de un color azul para apagarse y explotar en un millón de pedazos.

 _ **Música: Victory Fanfare de The Legend of Zelda, Wind Waker**_

Los tres brincaron alegría al haber vencido a su enemigo, poco quedo de él siendo un gran corazón una de las cosas que dejo, Link tomo algunos Engranajes y tornillos que restaron, talvez le sirvan en un futuro.

Link tomo el corazón y fue con su amigo para dárselo, él lo necesitaba más, solo le agradeció por su amabilidad y lo tomo para quel corazón brillará rojo y se adentrará su luz en los tres sanándolos por completo.

Una vez recuperados de la pelea notaron quel lugar donde se hallaba el orbe aún estaba de pie después de la batalla contra el guardián.

Link solo tomo el orbe en sus manos y lo levanto al cielo.

 **Sonido: Get Very Rare Item de The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild**

 _ **Conseguiste el Orbe del Valor**_

 _ **Este orbe fue hecho por dos hechiceras de luz y oscuridad que están al servicio de las tres diosas, podrás regresar a las bestias de épocas distintas a su mundo original donde pertenecen.**_

Fueron cubiertos de una luz verde y fueron teles transportados del lugar.

 **A las afueras del Palacio**

Los cuerpos de los tres jóvenes se materializaron en las entradas del palacio, y al parecer estaban siendo esperados por alguien.

-Maestro Areg-Cor- Dijeron los dos al ver su maestro quien los estaba esperando todo el tiempo a que llegaran.

Se encontraban hablando un rato presentándole a la joven que salvaron de los monstruos que atacaron el pueblo y contando la gran batalla que tuvieron mientras quel problema con el pueblo ya se solucionó.

Pero escucharon el sonido de una rama romperse alertando a los tres guerreros, fue ahí que alguien embistió a Link quitándole el orbe, el monje se sorprendió al ver quién era el ladrón.

Era quien lo molestaba todos estos años en el templo, huía con el orbe en el que tuvieron que derramar mucha sangre para conseguir, iban a empezar la persecución hasta que se escuchó una explosión.

Vieron de donde vino, excepto el que se escapaba, venia donde se hallaba la estatua del héroe y al parecer la explosión mando a volar una parte de la estatua, la espada que iba a cayendo donde se hallaban no ellos sino al LADRÓN.

-DETENTE- le grito al quien lo molestaba todo el tiempo, que incluso corrió hacía el para evitar el destino que iba sufrir.

Pero fue demasiado tarde porque no escucho y la espada de la estatua aplasto al joven terminando con su llama de vida, siendo su sangre derramada por todo el lugar llenando a los cuatro de su sangre.

\- ¡No! – Dijo espantado mientras lagrimas le salían a lo que acabo de presenciar ante sus ojos, solo se acercó a la espada donde ya hacía alguien que si hubiera querido poder cambiar.

Su maestro solo lo coloco su mano en su hombro para decirle que el destino en otras personas puede ser cruel, esa muerte no fue una excepción, pero a pesar de los pecados que ha cometido sabe que ya debe de estar en un lugar mejor y talvez haya sido perdonado.

Link al ser su amigo le pedía perdón por su perdida al igual que la Princesa, en lo que hablaban Link fijo su vista en el lugar de la estatua se preguntaba que ocasiono la explosión.

 **En la estatua del Héroe Legendario**

De lo que quedo de esta se hallaba el pequeño conejo rosado viendo desde lejos lo que ocurrió, solo cerro los ojos y empezó a brillar en un tono celeste para tomar una forma humana, con aspecto de espíritu por su color celeste, parecida a la de Link, pero con una túnica diferente.

-Héroe… Diosas… Perdónenme por lo que acabo de ocasionar acabar con la vida de un joven que talvez tenía un futuro mejor que este, si merezco un castigo dénmelo ahora- decía el espíritu culpándose por lo que acabo de ocasionar ante al ex monje de los ZhünShi.

Este solo desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno de que estuvo ahí.

 **Devuelta con nuestros héroes**

El orbe del valor empezaba a brillar llamando la atención de los cuatros, levitaba al cielo y parecía romperse una vez rota salio un destello verde que expulsaba grandes ondas de energía verde, a distancias cercanas del territorio varios enemigos empezaron a desaparecer del lugar sin rastro alguno de sus existencias, el destello verde tomo carrera dentro del palacio pasando por los cuatro que veían confundidos ese destello.

Una vez pasado el lugar donde se enfrentaron paso por una puerta oculta en el que se hallaba un manantial con la estatua de la diosa sosteniendo el orbe hasta que el destelló entrara a este brillando.

 **Unos días después**

 **Lugar: HeiwaVillage**

En la casa de los Sharpknife, se hallaba la familia compartiendo unos momentos con las dos hadas de la villa, siendo Proxi quien ayudaba a la madre de su amigo a limpiar los platos después de haber comido.

-Muchas gracias por invitarnos a comer- agradecía la Gran Hada a la familia de herreros por su hospitalidad, miro a uno de los cuadros y sonrió al ver al que tenía al joven herrero antes de ser héroe -Es una pena quel pequeño no se encuentre en casa, Proxi no para de pensar en el en las noches.

\- ¡Mamá! – Exclamo la joven hada a su madre con la cara roja de la vergüenza al ver que su madre la estaba avergonzando al frente de la familia de Link (Junior), su madre solo se rio diciéndole que cuando va a recibir sus nietos dejándola más roja que un tomate.

-Pues que tenemos aquí- Dijo Link viendo el periódico de Hyrule, llamando la atención de todos.

-Que pasa Papá- pregunto la pequeña a su padre de lo que vio.

\- "Monstruos de otros tiempos desaparecen después que un brillo verde apareciera en el cielo en las regiones de los ZhünShi, Se dice quel pueblo fue atacado, pero se logró arreglar la situación expulsando a los monstruos del lugar, quedo destruido el pueblo, pero con la ayuda del joven héroe que desapareció a las amenazas ayuda en reconstrucción" - Contaba el herrero a los presentes, mostrándoles la fotografía en la que estaba Link (Junior).

La madre del héroe solo tomo el periódico alegre al saber que su angelito se encuentra bien.

Una de las flores que llevaba la Gran Hada brillo de un tono verde, la estaban llamando solo con su dedo invoco n circulo quien mostraba al quien le llamaba, era su hermana gemela.

-Hermanita como estas- Saludo la Hada a su Gemela quien también le saludo de la misma manera y notando a la hija de su hermana -Hola Proxi-

-Hola Tía- Le saludo a su tía alegremente preguntándole como se hallaba últimamente, como ya se había reconstruido el pueblo dedicaron una fiesta por su reconstrucción y por la victoria del joven del héroe y bueno decidió convivir con los demás.

En lo que hablaban noto que su hermana y sobrina se hallaban en la casa de otro y supo de quien al ver la cara del herrero.

-Proxi sabias que tu novio aún está aquí- Bromeo con su sobrina, quien se tornó roja de la vergüenza, solo se rio un poco y se movió un poco para no taparles la vista apuntando a una de las mesas en la que había comida.

Avistaron a Link comer un plato de sus favoritos junto con otra comida que arrasaba con su boca en segundos, notaron quel joven buscaba una última bola de arroz, pero otro lo hacía, quien era calvo, pero era la última que faltaba en ser devorada notaron la mano del otro y en pocos segundos se empezaron a pelear por esta, pero fue interrumpida la pelea por una chica con vestimentas Loli quien tomo la bola de arroz comiéndosela al frente de esos dos.

No podían parar la risa de la mala fortuna que le toco a esos dos, en lo que se reían el viejo maestro trato de hacer una de las suyas acercándosele a la Hada por detrás pero antes que pudiera hacer algo recibió un codazo en toda la cara por parte de la Hada molesta por ese acto del viejo.

 **Tiempo más tarde**

Link se hallaba en las afueras del pueblo despidiéndose de los amigos que hizo ahí.

Con energías renovadas y con su túnica reparada, teniendo el símbolo ZhünShi ahora en esta.

-Cuál es tu siguiente destino joven héroe- pregunto el anciano al héroe quien llevaba mapa consigo.

-Iré al oeste de Hyrule, a la Región de Lanayru me tomara unos días llegar, pero tomare una parada en la Ciudadela de Hyrule para comprar unas pociones y comida para el viaje- Conto para dirigirse con Sēn-Lín y tener un apretón de manos.

-Fue un gusto en conocerte- le dijo a su amigo le sonreía con confianza.

-También para mí fue un gusto conocer y trabajar con el héroe, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar- le comento a su amigo terminando el apretón para quel Héroe le diera un pulgar arriba de que tómalo un hecho, se fuera corriendo despidiéndose de los demás mientras se alejaba.

-Adiós Señor Saltamontes- Se despedía la Princesa de los Insectos del Espadachín en verde, pero con el apodo que le dio a este.

El anciano solo veía con una sonrisa el momento, y susurraba en lo que todos se despedían.

-jeh, talvez si se vayan a reencontrar, pero será en su tiempo, pero no tan lejano ese torneo será muy divertido de ver- susurraba hasta que noto una mosca en su brazo que termino matando para recibir un puñetazo que le mando a volar varios dientes.

 **Llanuras de Hyrule**

Link se hallaba corriendo en las grandes llanuras cerca de un río dirigiéndose a su siguiente destino, pero llevaba consigo una pequeña gema con la forma del símbolo de Farore.

No sabía que era, pero sabía que lo necesitaba para algo en específico, solo quito ese pensamiento de su cabeza para concentrarse en lo más importante mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su cara.

-Zora Domain haya voy-

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Mis héroes de Hyrule espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo de hoy.**_

 _ **Me tomo varios días sacarlo, pero finalmente lo logre bueno yo me despido y por favor dejen su opinión del capítulo de hoy.**_

 _ **SORIAH**_

 _ **Escena Extra…**_

 _ **Lugar: Desconocido**_

 _ **Región: Farone**_

 _En los grandes bosques encantados, se hallaban unas ruinas que cada vez eran reclamadas por la naturaleza había un cuarto en específico que era rodeado por varios seres que habitaban el lugar apreciando el Pedestal del lugar._

 _En el pedestal se hallaba una espada distinta a las demás, pero esta empezó a brillar en una luz celeste que se escuchó a hablar a alguien._

 _-Maestro… -_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Fantasy, Braverous Spirit**_

 _ **Los personajes de The Legend of Zelda le pertenecen a Nintendo**_

 _ **Mis ocs son propiedad mía.**_

 _ **La historia se sitúa en la Línea Temporal de Link Niño, elementos de otras líneas temporales serán puestas aquí**_

 _ **Hasta que no tenga la Switch no esperen mucha historia de Breath of the Wild en este fic, pero unos elementos del juego y elementos de esta y algo de su historia sí.**_

 _ **Datos Oficiales de Hyrule Historia y Hyrule Encyclopedia serán tomados en cuenta para la creación de este fic, pero datos que no me agradan no serán (Te estoy viendo a ti enciclopedia)**_

 _~Recapitulación del último capítulo~_

 _~Nuestro héroe Link ha salido campeón de los retos en el palacio del este con la ayuda de amigos que conoció en su estadía en ZhünShi Village~_

 _~Después de derrotar a Guarnoid y que el orbe de Farore se deshiciera de los monstruos de otros tiempos, nuestro joven héroe se dirige a su siguiente el Dominio de los Zoras al Oeste de Hyrule~_

 _ **Capítulo 4: Lago Hylia**_

 _ **~Tema: Hyrule Market~**_

Link se hallaba en la gran ciudadela de Hyrule comprando algo de equipamiento y comida para sus viajes y uno que otro material para reparar sus armas que se degastaban con cada combate que realizaba.

-Haber… 2 zanahorias, 2 barras de mantequilla de cabra, 2 sacos de arroz, 2 especia de Goron y un frasco de Leche Lon Lon… 47 rupias niño- Dijo el señor contando lo que estaba comprando el joven al igual diciéndole el costo, Link solo saco su saco de rupias y saco la cantidad que le pidieron.

-Gracias, vuelva pronto- agradeció al chico que se retiraba del mercado.

Link pasaba por las grandes calles viendo como las personas pasaban su día a día, si tan solo supieran de la gran amenaza que asecha Hyrule, pero él está ahí para mantener la paz como el héroe que es.

*Thud*

Fue ahí que choco con alguien y se escucharon frascos romperse.

-Fíjate por donde caminas idiota- Dijo con la quien choco, se trataba de Irene la bruja que trabajaba en la tienda de pociones.

-Que tal Irene- Saludo Link a la chica que solo rodo los ojos y se levantó para echar un hechizo en los vidrios rotos y que sus contenidos volvieran a estos, para luego retirarse en su escoba.

Solo sonrió para seguir su camino a la salida del lado Oeste de la Ciudadela, noto la tienda donde vendían su armamento que era dirigida por su Tío Smith, que saludo mientras pasaba por ahí al igual que saludo a su primo Guri.

Ya en las grandes praderas de Hyrule, nuestro héroe se topó con situaciones que incluían combates contra nuevas especies como Lizalfos que camuflaban con el área para poder atacarlo por sorpresa.

Link evadió el corte realizando una voltereta hacía para atacarlo de estocada, enterrando su espada en el pecho de este para que cayera muerte en el suelo y explotando dejando solo el cuchillo con el que lo iba a apuñalar.

El área estaba últimamente infestada de monstruos eléctricos, varios aventureros se les era imposible pasar por aquí por el continuo de estos y que el área era húmeda y atraía mucho a las Lluvias.

A pesar de que Link quería algo de diversión peleando con estos tuvo que dejar su maña atrás debido a que había varios campamentos enemigos asechando el lugar.

 _\- "Link sé muy bien que tu como yo nos gusta pelear, pero hay veces que debemos evitar estas a cualquier costo, si llegas a estar en territorio enemigo debes ignorarlos y seguir con tu camino porque nadie sabe cuántos te toparas y cuántos de estos estarán cerca" –_ recordaba los consejos de su padre cuando lo llevo a pescar en el Lago Hylia cuando solo tenía 5, ese mismo día fue que se retiró de su puesto para pasar más tiempo con su familia, unos aventureros decían que la ruta para llegar al Dominio de los Zora y cuando le pregunto a su padre si podían verlos, una vez que regresaron de verlos le dio el consejo.

-Como tú digas papá- Dijo como si su padre estuviera aquí, para pasar desapercibido por los monstruos del lugar que hacían su ruta de vigilancia por todo el lugar.

Ahora que los veía más de cerca parecían estar armados hasta el tope con armaduras que robaron de la gran armada de Hyrule.

Fue ahí que noto un orbe de color azul brillante en un pequeño cojín que era vigilado por unos moblins.

-Mi día de suerte- Dijo para sacar su arco y apuntar dos flechas a las cabezas de los Moblins.

Mientras preparaba su flecha se hallaban los dos moblins teniendo una curiosa conversación.

-No crees que ya debió haber llegado-

-El guion dice que debe de andar por ahí-

-Leíste el libro corto de aquel Esqueleto-

-Claro que lo vi, la escena final me gusto-

-Si qué pena que esa misma cara le va traer pesadillas en otro mundo-

-Te enteraste de los nuevo de esas cuatro bolas con patas-

-me acorde que él creía que era ese tipo que está atrapado en un cristal rosado vigilado por un reloj con cara de gato. -

-Que iluso, no vio que se trata de… UGK-

Una flecha le atravesó el cráneo al moblin.

-Que Dodongos viejo el guion decía que era una flecha directa a las pompas no al cráneo-

Fue ahí que otra flecha le vino a atravesar el cráneo también.

Un cuerno se escuchó por todo el lugar, el vigía vio a los dos morir y avisto al intruso.

Link se escondió detrás de un árbol cubriéndose de las flechas que disparara el vigía del campamento.

-Es hora de la diversión- Sonrió mientras desenvainaba su espada y escudo.

Fue ahí que comenzó su asalto en el campamento Blin, bloqueando las flechas con su escudo para luego sacarla y lanzársela devuelta a su dueño que la recibió en la pierna cayendo de su lugar y romperse la espalda.

De la nada Lizalfos bajaron su camuflaje para atacar al chico que freno su andar para realizar un ataque escudo desarmándolos de sus cuchillos, pero ellos no se quedarían de brazos cruzados y atacaron con sus colas al joven que las recibió sin poder hacer nada.

Retrocedió un poco para luego cortarles el cuello a las lagartijas sobre desarrolladas.

Se agacho para evadir un boomerang hecho de diente de jabalí que le lanzo un Bokoblin, este solo sonrió al ver que su enemigo no sabía lo que los boomerangs hacían, hasta que quito del medio y el boomerang termino enterrándose en el pecho de su dueño.

Segundos más tarde sus cuerpos explotaron en un gas purpura formando una calavera.

Link solo fue a tomar lo que a estos no les pertenecía.

 _ **~ "Conseguiste el Orbe de Nayru" ~**_

 _ **~Este orbe contiene el poder de la diosa de la sabiduría, regresa a esas bestias a su época… pero donde queda el manantial donde debes depositarlo~**_

Solo la guardo en su alforja y ver si podía llegar al Dominio para al menos recibir algo de información sobre el orbe.

-Ugh- Sintió algo de dolor en el pecho, ese colazo le hizo mucho daño, se sentía algo mareado.

Se recompuso para seguir su camino, paso un buen rato que escucho los gritos de una niña venir de las tres.

Fue a su rescate para llegar a un acantilado donde se hallaba una chica humanoide de piel roja y escama que aparentaba ser de la misma edad del chico era rodeada de lizalfos con cuchillos dispuestos a matar, no en su turno.

-Oigan déjenla en paz- grito llamando la atención de los reptiles que poseían un gran brazo de metal.

Atacaron al joven héroe que realizo una voltereta evitando el golpe de su enemigo para quedar encima de su brazo, su compañero trato de quitárselo de encima, pero Link lo evadió terminando golpeando a su compañero que termino cayendo por el acantilado.

En su descuido logro enterrarle una daga en el brazo izquierdo de Link obligándolo a soltar la espada, con un brazo no disponible solo podía bloquear los ataques de su enemigo hasta que este le escupió fuego casi quemando su escudo.

Link lo guardo para sacar el boomerang y lanzárselo al reptil que lo evadió pero que tiempo después se regresó y le atravesó la cara.

Solo tomo su espada devuelta para envainarla en su funda y dirigirse a la Zora brindándole su mano.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le pregunto mientras la levantaba y recibiendo un sí de respuesta -Que bien, no creo que Ugh-

Su brazo derecho le empezó a doler, asustando a la chica que le quito el guantelete para subirle la manga y verle la herida y sí que era profunda.

El joven héroe se sacó la daga lo más rápido posible para evitar el dolor, aunque termino derramando mucha de lo esperado preocupando aún más a la chica.

-Dame tu brazo- Le pidió al Hyliano y la escucho para luego sacar de una alforja una pequeña botella para que derramara unas pequeñas gotas.

-Ugh- Aún sentía el dolor que le hizo quitar el brazo al solo contacto de las gotas, le dijo que no se moviera mientras le ponía un vendaje en el brazo, pero se le complicaba al ver lo inquieto que era el chico.

 _ **~Mipha, Princesa de los Zora~**_

-Eres un niño muy inquieto- Decía mientras le ponía la venda, pero se vio interrumpida al escucharlo reír y decirle unas palabras – _Heh, ya sabes como soy… Mipha-_

La sorprendió totalmente al ver que sabía su nombre y su voz había cambiado drásticamente sonando siete años mayor, levanto su mirada para notar quel hyliano había crecido y vestía diferente mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

Al parpadear volvió a ser un niño, eso fue totalmente confuso para ella que estaba sonrojada al ver la cara, acaso lo habrá conocido antes.

Al igual que la Zora, al ver que le dijo inquieto y parpadear era alguien diferente la joven chica, pero eran idénticas, en vez de estar poniéndoles unas vendas posaba su mano cerca de la herida y era cubierta por un brillo celeste que era fresco como el agua hasta que la herida desapareció sin dejar rastro.

- _Link-Kun… Recuerda, siempre te protegeré_ \- Salio de ese trance y empezaba a preguntarse quién era y si la ha conocido antes. Mientras todo pasaba no visible para ellos se hallaban dos espíritus viéndose el uno al otro con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Oi! Princesa Mipha- Escucharon unas voces acercándose, los dos salieron de su trance para ver a dos soldados Zora llamando a la chica.

-La estábamos buscando, su padre ha estado muy preocupado- Le dijo a la Zora que se separó del hyliano al ver los soldados de su gente.

-Desde que robaron el orbe de la Torre, usted desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno- Le dijo a la pequeña quien solo miro abajo algo avergonzada al saber que preocupo a su padre. Fue ahí que se acordó del Orbe y les explico la razón de su desaparecimiento.

-Oigan no creen quel orbe del que hablan sea este- Exclamo el héroe de verde sacando el orbe de color celeste para entregárselo a la realeza, este se lo agradeció con un beso en la mejilla.

Link se había sonrojado un poco ante tal afecto hasta que acordó de sus amigas de la infancia, dándole un escalofrió si esas dos estuvieran aquí literalmente lo hubieran lanzado por el acantilado.

Se dirigieron devuelta al Dominio de los Zora, guiando al joven hyliano en túnicas verdes para llegar a una entrada bajo el agua.

-Diablos, me ahogaría en medio camino- Se quejo al ver que la ruta que lleva al dominio de los Zora era muy larga y era debajo del agua por ello se ahogaría en mitad del camino. Como le gustaría tener un método de transformarse en uno de ellos.

-Quédate aquí, regresaremos con una poción de respiración para tus débiles pulmones- bromeo el soldado entrando al agua junto a su compañero y princesa, estaba a punto de reclamar hasta que sintió algo extraño en su brazo.

Se reviso el brazo para notar que su herida había desaparecido por completo.

-Acaso ella me… - Decía confuso al ver el milagro que ocurrió.

Paso un buen tiempo en lo que esperaba a ese pez para que trajera la pócima de respiración, su único entretenimiento era una piedra que pateaba hasta que accidentalmente pateo a alguien.

Vio lo que acabo de patear y se trataba de un inofensivo Cucco de Corral, se disculpó con este quien no le importo picoteando el suelo hasta que Link accidentalmente piso a un polluelo mientras no veía donde pisaba.

Acabo de sellar su destino.

 _ **~Unbreakable Determination~**_

-CUCCO- Cacareo para que donde se pisaba se volviera un cráter mientras un aura blanca lo rodeaba.

-Qué demonios está pasando aquí- Dijo Link sin creerse lo que estaba viendo y aún más al ver que estaba rodeado de más Cuccos que salieron de las mismas sombras. Su atención volvió a fijarse al Cucco que gritaba.

-CUCCOOOOOOOO- Su aura se volvió carmesí provocando que piedras levitaran por el lugar, dentro de un milisegundo sus plumas se erizaron y juntos aura y plumas se volvieron dorados.

 _ **-El legendario Súper Cucco-**_

Las historias son ciertas, los cuentos de su amiga granjera y madre son ciertas y ya valió madres al ver que aún aumentaba su poder.

Sus plumas se erizaron aún más para luego alcanzar un poder mayor _**-El Súper Cucco Fase Dos-**_ rayos salían de su aura para demostrar más poder al igual que hacía temblar todo el planeta espantando a todos sus habitantes al sentir gran energía, todo se oscureció y rayos empezaban a caer por todo el lugar, sus plumas alcanzaban medidas imposibles y su cambio fue salvaje _**-Súper Cucco Fase Tres-.**_

Pero su poder lo absorbió totalmente en su cuerpo y como si el tiempo se detuviera sus plumas se volvieron rojizas y era rodeado por un aura que asemejaba el fuego, la leyenda de leyendas _**-El Súper Cucco Fase Dios-.**_ Aumento su poder para llevarlo a otro nivel cambiando su aspecto erizando sus plumas cambiando al color celeste digno de ser divino _**-Súper Cucco Fase Dios Súper Cucco/ Súper Cucco Blue-.**_

Elevo su poder destruyendo casi todo el lugar al ver que encima de su aura nació uno carmesí aumentando en tamaño a cada rato _ **-Súper Cucco Blue Cuccio-Ken aumentado 10 veces-**_ pero fue absorbido en su cuerpo siguiéndole el aura de su forma Blue _ **-Súper Cucco Blue Perfeccionado-**_ Llego a su máximo potencial y estaba listo para acabar con el Hyliano hasta que decidió llegar aún más lejos… ¡AL DEMONIO CON LOS LIMITES!

Sus plumas volvieron a la normalidad para notar que sus ojos se hicieron grises. _**-Limit Breaker Cucco-**_

Fue un placer haber escrito de ti Link.

Antes de que pudiera levantar su escudo, fue tacleado en el estómago para luego recibir un puñetazo seguido de una cadena de patadas, y que terminara con un picotazo donde años después le darían vida a dos Hibrians.

-Cucco- Su ala izquierda formo un puño de fuego realizando un gancho mandado al joven a estrellarse con este atravesando la montaña por completo y que esta explotara dejando rastros de calor y magma, mientras el joven héroe atravesaba las nubes.

Regreso a la normalidad y sus compañeros regresaron a las sombras mientras el polluelo se le unía a su padre a picotear el suelo, rompiéndolo. Todo mientras el soldado y un hada veían esto con la boca abierta.

 _ **~Con Link, Lago Hylia~**_

Del cielo Link cayo directo en un pilar, después de atravesar más de 5 montañas, en un Split dañándose más de lo que estaba solo para caer al agua en otro Split dejándole un cuarto de corazón.

-Ayayay- Chillo mientras se hundía en el lago.

 _ **~Más tarde~**_

Se despertaba en una cama, en la que fue reposado al ser encontrado por unos pescadores que pasaron. Una mujer de vestido rojo entro por la puerta vino a dejarle un plato de comida mientras Link miraba debajo su sabana.

\- ¿Señora y mis pantalones? - Pregunto a la mujer quien solo apunto en la mesita de noche, donde hacia su ropa ya seca.

Una vez que se fue Link se puso su ropa nuevamente mientras recordaba que su madre le dijo que si una vez despertaba sin pantalones… Creo que le dijo que eso significaba algo malo o que sabía él ya se le olvido, pero aún recordaba algo más importante. Recibió una paliza por un ave Super Saiyajin o lo que sea.

Una vez fuera de la posada, miro su alrededor para ver que se trataba de un pueblo pesquero al que anteriormente había venido antes con su familia, aún recuerda que mientras estaban en aquel avisto una pareja de Lynel y… bueno

 _ **~8 años atrás~**_

 _-Oye papá mira una pareja de Lynel-_

 _Decía un pequeño Link con un telescopio viendo a la pareja de orgullosos guerreros que son los Lynel, llamando la atención de su padre y madre._

 _-En serio, que estará haciendo una pareja por estas áreas-_

 _-No lo sé, pero es la… ¿porque se están quitando sus armaduras? –_

 _Al tan solo oír eso su madre le quito el telescopio de inmediato, mientras su cara era de color rojo._

 _-Mamá ese es mi telescopio-_

 _-Cuanto viste-_

 _-Hasta quel Señor Lynel por alguna razón empezara a subirse encima de ella, ¿que no puedo ver?_

 _Dudaba de contarle lo que estaban haciendo esos dos a su hijo de cuatro años._

 _-Link me puedes ayudar…. ¡LINK! –_

 _Viro por su esposo para pedirle algo de ayuda con el tema hasta que lo vio viendo la escena con su telescopio, al ver lo que estaban haciendo esos dos, solo le dio wuabamazo a su esposo._

 _-Veras junior, están haciendo un tipo de ritual que todos hacen para llamar a la cigüeña-_

 _-Eso mismo que hicieron aquella vez, que los vi desde la ventana cuando regresé de la escuela-_

 _-Algo así-_

 _-Pero porque Linkle estaba en el estómago de mamá-_

 _-Te lo explicaremos cuando crezcas-_

 _Mientras se retiraban, Owen espiaba a la pareja de guerreros hasta que una bola de fuego le paso en encima terminando solo sus cenizas con sus ojos._

 _-Ouch-_

Dejo los recuerdos a lado para preguntar por una ruta hacía el Dominio de los Zoras.

-Disculpe señor no conoce un camino que lleva donde viven los Zoras- Le pregunto a un carpintero, que trabajaba en una casa.

-Qué crees que soy chamaco, un guía turístico- Respondió el hombre al Hyliano mientras seguía con su trabajo.

Trato con otras personas, para ver si le podían decir una ruta.

El siguiente fue un viajero, que Link se topó en la tienda.

-Lo siento chico, pero vine a visitar a unos familiares.

Trato con el tabernero de una taberna cercana.

-Si no me equivoco hay un pescador al lado este, es un amigo mío y sabe una ruta dile que vienes por parte de Bernat el suele ser muy tacaño a menos que se trate de mí. -

-Gracias señor- Le agradeció al tabernero del pueblo para dirigirse con el quien le hablo.

Una vez en el lugar donde le indicaron, fue a hablar con el hombre que se rascaba la axila mientras leía una revista de pescadores, en la que estaba el en la portada.

Se detuvo para apreciar el lugar en el que había varias personas pescando en un gran lago, algunas en botes para ver si pescaban algo que se hallaba lejos.

En una de las paredes estaban pegadas páginas con imágenes de otros tipos de peces que se podían pescar, al igual que unas cañas de pescar de diferente tamaños y cebos.

-Disculpe señor, ¿no sabrá un camino que lleve al Dominio de los Zora? – Pregunto el herrero al pescador que dejo de leer su revista.

-Adivinare, Tabern- Inquirió el señor, mientras se reía un poco.

\- ¿Que no era Bernat? – pregunto confuso al ver que dijo mal el nombre del tabernero.

-Su nombre es un juego de palabras chico, pero eso no importa. Toma una canoa y rema al sureste y cuando veas dos rocas, una grande y otra pequeña, ve resto pasando por estas y entraras a unas grutas. Ahí detendrás el bote y sigue tu camino por estas a pie, fácil y sencillo- Respondió explicándole la ruta que debía seguir, la casa paga por ser su primera vez.

Le indico que las canoas estaban haya afuera cerca del muelle y que no se preocupara que un trabajador suyo lo trae devuelta.

Una vez afuera Link tomo la canoa junto a un remo que había ahí, empezó a remar a un paso lento para no cansarse a pesar de que no hubiera necesidad de ir rápido.

Una vez que paso por las rocas esa que llevaban escrito "Madre" en la grande e "hijo" en la pequeña. Entro por la gruta donde pudo apreciar las grandes arquitecturas hechas de cristal por la que son conocidos los Zoras, o eso se acuerda de lo que dijo su maestro de arquitectura antes de caer dormido en su clase.

Paso por el camino a seguir que lo llevo a subir unas grandes escaleras que lo llevaban hasta las más grandes cima, al menos podía disfrutar las cataras y otra arquitectura mientras subía por las escaleras. Explorar es mejor que leer letras y ver imágenes en un libro, así hubiera sacado 10 en los exámenes.

Una vez que alcanzo la cima puedo apreciar con sus ojos la hermosa ciudad de los Zora, el Dominio de los Zora.

-Wau- quedo impresionado viendo la gran estructura y arte de esta tribu, pudo apreciar a pequeños niños recibir enseñanzas de su maestra, vio a otros ahí correr por el lugar jugando a la queda.

Su nariz no pudo evitar de oler el delicioso aroma de pez cocido con salsa tártara, que provenía del área de comida en la que preparaban diferentes tipos de platos.

Decidió convivir un rato con la gente del lugar y preguntarles cosas del lugar, la gente lo recibía muy bien a excepción de algunos ancianos que le repugnaban tan solo verlo tras decir que pasan los años y aun así esa cara regresa y era algo que le extrañaba, paso por una pequeña guardería dónde estaban pequeños Zoras recibiendo clases de su maestra al igual que un estanque dónde reposaban Zoras bebes que eran tan lindos para comérselos. Al pasar noto un área de comida dónde algunos preparaban una que otra comida así que decidió ir ahí para preparar unas recetas en la cafetería en caso para emergencias.

Mientras esperaba a que su comida estuviera lista, pudo avistar la torre en la que reposa los orbes que esas dos voces mandaron para regresar a esos enemigos del pasado a su época.

Una vez con un Guiso de Zanahoria y Arroz al Curry listo, salio corriendo a la Torre para tomar el Orbe y llevarlo al lugar al que debe de reponerla en fulano lugar en un manantial del tal.

 _ **~Una vez en los escalones de la Torre~**_

-Oye adonde crees que vas Hyliano- Un soldado Zora le detuvo el paso al chico de túnica verde quien apenas iba a poner un pie en uno de los escalones.

\- ¿Por el orbe de Nayru? – Pregunto algo confuso, acaso nadie recibió el mensaje de la familia real de Hyrule

-Buen intento chico, la carta del Rey de Hyrule decía de un guerrero no un niño- Respondió el otro soldado bloqueando el camino, Link se puso sus manos detrás de la caza para luego solo suspiro algo decepcionado al parecer era momento del plan B.

Cual era golpearlos con un mazo de madera mientras no miraban y luego tomar el orbe para llevarlo al lugar donde debe estar para regresar a todos esos monstruos. Si… no suena tan heroico suena más como un robo pero que se le va hacer.

Nah descarto la idea, sentía que iba a tener que regresar aquí un día de estos y tener una mala imagen no iba a ser algo bueno para esa vez.

Decidió retirarse para preguntar por dónde se hallaba la sala del trono y ver si el Rey de los Zora sabía que él era quien hablaba la carta.

-Oye tú, ¡niño! - Se detuvo al haber escuchado a alguien llamarlo, pero no sabe por dónde al mirar a todos lados buscando de donde provenía.

\- ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí arriba! – Aviso la voz y solo miro para arriba para ver de quien se trataba este salto con un giro para aterrizar al frente de él.

 _ **~¨Sidon, Rey de los Zora¨~**_

Una vez que lo tenía en frente pudo notar que era un Zora gigante de color rojo, su cabeza tenía forma de un tiburón martillo y vestía la ropa elegante y digna de un rey proveniente de esta raza.

-Ah lo sabía… tú eres Hyliano ¿No? – Pregunto el Zora al héroe impresionado que solo asintió. - ¡Entonces tú y yo tenemos que hablar! –

Link solo veía sorprendido lo amigable que era el Zora que tenía al frente… y a la vez muy familiar como si ya lo hubiera conocido hace mucho tiempo atrás. Pero de todo eso, le agrava para tenerlo como un nuevo amigo.

\- ¡Vaya! Hace tiempo que no veo un hyliano- Comento agachándose para ver a Link notando sus orejas puntiagudas que caracterizan a los Hylianos.

"¿En serio? En mi pueblo he oído que algunos soldados retirados o jubilados han dicho haber estado en el Dominio señor…" Comento Link, hasta darse cuenta de que no se sabía el nombre del Rey. "Perdón cuál era su nombre"

"Perdona, que modales los míos al no contarte mi nombre" Se disculpo, tras ver que no le había dicho su nombre todavía. "Soy…

"¡Rey Sidon!" Llamaron sus soldados, al ver a su Rey saltar desde lo más alto de la torre. "Su majestad se encuentra bien es que lo vimos saltar desde la torre"

"No se preocupen estoy totalmente bien" Les aseguro tranquilamente a sus soldados que solo estaban aliviados porque no le pasara nada.

"Esperen un segundo ¿este señor es el Rey?" Pregunto el herrero, a los soldados que no tomaron muy bien la forma de hablar del chico hacia su soberano.

"Oye me mocoso, Su majestad no es ningún señor sino el Rey de los Zoras"

"Es la primera vez que lo conozco, esperas que conozca a alguien del que nunca he escuchado hablar en mi pueblo natal"

"Tranquilos él no sabía, porque no van a tomar un descanso" Comento el rey, a sus soldados que solo suspiraron en derrota era su rey y su la palabra es la ley.

"Como te decía yo soy" Decía mientras levanto su brazo mostrando el músculo mientras mostraba una sonrisa de confianza mostrando sus filosos dientes en los que brillaron un destello "Sidon, ¡Rey de los Zoras!"

Link se quedó sin palabras, para ser un rey él es muy agradable y confiable a la vez que optimista… Era oficial, le agrada este sujeto para tenerlo como amigo.

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Link, Link Sharpknife" Le dijo su nombre al Rey, quien por un segundo se sorprendió hasta que cambio su cara de sorpresa por una sonrisa.

"¿¡Link?! ¡Qué magnifico nombre tienes niño!" Exclamo mientras le revolvía el cabello con su mano. "Supongo que has de estar por aquí por el orbe de Nayru"

Link solo asintió sinceramente al Rey, quien solo rio y le pidió que le siguiera.

 _ **~10 minutos después~**_

Llegaron al altar de la torre sin aire en sus pulmones tras subir esas largas escaleras con las que incluyeron la torre… Diosas porque no tomaron el elevador.

Jefe esa es la época medieval, no existen los elevado…

"Papá" Fue llamado por su hija quien subía por una plataforma que subía a la cima de la torre.

Oh vete al demonio, renunció

"Espera había elevador?" Pregunto Link al Rey, quien hizo con los brazos de que no lo sabía. "Sean quienes sean las que crearon esta torre tienen la inteligencia de un burro para no poner un letrero que diga que hay un elevador"

El viento paso fuerte por dónde estaban los dos y que para unos instantes de frescuras sintió como le dieron un puñetazo en el estómago para luego recibir un puño de viento en la cara que lo tiro de la torre.

"AAaaahhhh!"

"Link!"

Sidon trato de alcanzar al héroe, pero no lo logro atrapar a tiempo y Link solo cayo a una muerte segura… si no fuera porque termino aterrizando en la espalda de un viejo Zora…

"Estoy bien termine aterrizando en la espalda de este señor"

"Me arreglaste la espalda jovencito"

 _ **~Más tarde… Era necesaria esa transición~**_

Link ya de vuelta en la cima se reencontró con la zora que conoció en el camino.

"Eres tú!" Señalo feliz al ver a la Zora que rescato tiempo atrás.

"Estas bien umm… perdóname no se tu nombre" Decía hasta que detuvo su hablar al ver que no sabía su nombre que empezó a sentirse avergonzada y tímida.

"No tiene nada de malo que no te sepas mi nombre, yo tampoco me sé el tuyo" Le aseguro mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza con una sonrisa.

El rey solo miraba sonriendo y nostálgico al ver a esos dos convivir recordándole a sus dos seres más queridos. En sus ojos el veía a dos personas idénticas a los niños con quienes tomaron sus lugares mientras que él era un niño que los veía por curiosidad.

"Jejeje" Se rio llamando la atención de los niños que lo vieron confuso al ver que se estaba riendo de algo. "Solo me acordaron de unas personas que conocí"

"En serio, quienes eran"

"Me recordaron a mi hermana y a un buen amigo que conocí hace mucho tiempo" Conto agachándose a la altura de ambos para contárselos más de cerca "Él era un Hyliano como tu Link"

"En serio como era él?"

"Él era la mejor persona que podrías conocer Link él era valiente, aventurero, optimista y siempre estaba ahí para ayudar a las personas cuando más la necesitasen" Conto recordando la vez que lo conoció nuevamente cuando su pueblo necesitaba ayuda, el llego ahí junto a un bestia de ojos azules y sin importarle que podría perder la vida los ayudo. Lo consideraba como un hermano mayor "Ya entiendo porque mi hermana y el eran amigos"

"La tía Mipha Papá?"

"Tía Mipha?"

"Ella era la Princesa de los Zora y hermana mayor de mi papá, lamentablemente no se encuentra con nosotros" Según su padre ella era una Zora digna de ser llamada Princesa y próxima a Reina, pero un evento paso en el que ella perdió la vida.

"Ya veo" Link por alguna razón se sentía triste al escuchar eso, era como si la conociera desde hace mucho, pero sabía que hizo algo por ella que la hizo feliz "Pero ella ya debe de estar en un mejor lugar"

"Ya no hablemos del pasado, antes que se me caiga una lagrima" Exclamo el Rey dando por fin el tema de su hermana y aquel Hyliano del que Link probablemente descienda. "Ve por lo que viniste Link"

Link asintió y fue a reclamar el Orbe de Nayru que lo esperaba pacientemente para quel héroe lo tomara.

" _ **Has obtenido el Orbe de Nayru… Otra vez"**_

" _ **Con el podrás regresar a las bestias de otras épocas a sus tiempos originales una vez que la reposes en el altar que existe dentro de la mazmorra que Odi Meius trajo"**_

Entre lo más lejos se alzó una columna de luz celeste, que fue avistada por Link desde la torre. Una vez guardo el orbe de su alforja se despidió de los dos para luego bajar corriendo por las escaleras hasta que se tropezó por estas y caía por los escalones golpeándose con estos.

"Te encuentras bien!"

"Sí solo que con los riñones destruidos!"

 _ **~Más tarde en la Gruta Eléctrica~**_

En la gran gruta que llevaba a donde se ubicaba el altar, se topó con un territorio enemigo con buenas defensas de Lizalfos armados con flechas eléctricas y que su camino era puro agua y si algo sabía es quel agua conduce a la electricidad.

"Si me voy nadando no seré más que un blanco fácil y el agua me electrocutara si logro por lo menos evadir una de las flechas" Decía pensativo ante la situación en la que estaba.

Bueno ya saben el dicho… No obtienes nada en tu vida si no lo haces. Link estaba a punto de saltar al agua para nadar en esa odisea que probablemente lo va a matar.

"Oi Link!" Fue llamado por el Rey Sidon, que al parecer lo estaba siguiendo. Link detuvo su acto para ver al Rey quien al parecer tenía algo que decirle.

"Si Rey Sidon"

"Por favor solo llámame Sidon" Contesto al no querer que un buen chico como Link lo llamare por su título. "Vine aquí para ayudarte"

"Espera en serio" Dijo sorprendido al ver que iba a recibir ayuda de alguien de la realeza. Esto le acordaba de Sēn-Lín de los Zhün-Shi.

"Serás la reencarnación del Héroe elegido por la Diosa, pero eso no significa que no necesites ayuga" Respondió para hacer un clavado en el agua para subir a la superficie mostrando la espalda indicándole a que se subiera. "Te llevare a tu destino, pero necesitare que te encargues de los Lizalfos con tu arco y flecha"

Link solo sonrió sacando su arco y flechas para así subirse al Rey y dar inicio a esta odisea.

Para ser honesto el Rey era un gran nadador, esto se lo esperaba al saber que los Zora son los mejores nadadores en el mundo. Quito esos pensamientos a un lado para disparar una de sus flechas a dos Lizalfos que estaban distraídos.

Nado hacia el otro lado evadiendo una de las flechas, que gracias a Nayru era una normal, ese Lizalfos recibió una directamente en la boca.

Hubo una parte en la que tenían que sumergirse bajo el agua, Link sin la necesidad de que se lo dijeran tapo su nariz y boca para aguantar la respiración.

Una vez pasaron esa ruta subacuática, Sidon salio de la superficie con un gran impulso por la que paso por cinco anillos gigantes mientras Link disparaba cinco flechas al haber notado a cinco Lizalfos adelante.

En medio camino se hallaba una catarata separada por un precipicio, le conto que tomaría impulso para brincar y caer en la otra catarata, pero necesita que salte con todas sus fuerzas para que aterrice encima de él.

Una vez el plan inicio, Link salto del Rey para quedar en medio aire con Lizalfos apuntándole con flechas eléctricas y listos para disparar. Por la adrenalina el tiempo se empezó a moverse lentamente para que Link disparara cinco flechas en esa oportunidad que tenía para acabar con ellos.

Una vez acabo con ellos aterrizo en la espalda del Rey como lo planearon, se toparon con una gran estructura en la que su entrada parecía cueva. Link se bajó del Rey para entrar solo.

"Muchas gracias Sidon, sin ti no hubiera podido llegar hasta acá" Agradeció Link al Zora por su ayuda, ahora era el momento de que él se encargara de todo.

"No hay de que aventurero, te lo dejo todo en tus manos" Le dijo para buscar algo en una alforja que poseía consigo. "Ten, lo necesitaras"

Le paso una botella con líquido amarillo a Link quien la miro para ver de qué se trataba, era una poción de electricidad.

" _ **Tienes un Poción Eléctrica!"**_

" _ **Al beber esta poción, anulara y disminuirá la potencia de los ataques eléctricos que te lancen"**_

"Muchas gracias" Volvió a agradecerle para luego salir corriendo adentro de la cueva.

"Es igual a ti Link, es igual a ti" Decía mientras miraba al cielo para ver si el héroe de su época lo escucho. Solo nado de regreso a su reino para esperar a Link.

 _ **Continuara…**_

" _ **Listo aquí tienen el capítulo de BS, tomo su tiempo, pero finalmente lo tengo completo"**_

" _ **Dejen sus opiniones del capítulo para ver si les gusto el capítulo de hoy mientras yo los veré en la próxima"**_

" _ **Diosas se le viene el templo de Agua, recen a que no pase cinco semanas ahí dentro"**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Legend of Zelda, The Hyrule Fantasy**_

 _ **-Braverous Spirit-**_

 _ **Los personajes de The Legend of Zelda le pertenecen a Nintendo.**_

 _ **La historia y los personajes originales son de mi pertenencia.**_

 _ **La historia se situa en la Era de Link Niño y Datos Oficiales se tomaran en cuenta.**_

 **Diarió de Aventurero 1: 8% -**

 **Diarió de Aventurero 2: 25%**

 **Diarió de Aventurero 3: 100%**

 **[Abrir?] (Sí)**

 _ **-Diario de Aventurero-**_

 _Jejeje, Soy Link! Ya saben el que esta escribiento o ya escribió esto? Ya me confundi con este asunto de tener un Diario de Aventurero por sugerencía de mi hermano._

 _En este día finalmente llegue al Dominio de las Zora, ese luega era asombroso, cómo me gustaría vivir ahí aunqué me quedo con las grandes praderas verdes y vista de Hiawe Village._

 _Conocí a muchas personas con las que hice amistad siendo uno de ellos el gran Rey de los Zora, el señor me agrada muchisimo y si que es un buen amigo, incluso me ayudo a llegar aquí._

 _La otra se llama Mipha, la Princesa Zora. Ella me recuerda a Proxi y a alguien más... No lo sé, pero parece que ya la he conocido antes. Extraño la verdad, es la primera vez que la veo en mi vida... Sera qué..._

 _Mejor me concentro primero en pasar este lugar, este era mi primera mazmorra que hago solo y voy a disfrutar cada momento de esta._

 **Cápitulo 6**

 **La Cueva Eléctrica de la Gran Vah**

Link se hallaba corriendo a traves del gran pasillo hasta que se resbalara con el piso mojado y cayera de trasero al suelo.

"Ayayayay, eso me dolió" Decía Link mientras se parara tras caer en sus ya adoloridas pompas.

Levanto la mirada para ver la primera sala de la cueva, era simple al ver que solo constaba de un puerta detras de unas rejas y unas escaleras junto a una sección de barandas dónde se hallaban unas compuertas de la que salían unas pequeñas cataratas y se encontraban Chu Chu Celeste.

Tambien habían unas fuentes de agua de la que salían una lluvía, pero solamente salía de la de su izquierda pero no la de la derecha.

"Veamos, algo me dice que voy a tener que hacer funcionar esa otra fuente" Dijo en voz alta al ver la diferencía entre ambas fuentes.

Paso un buen rato en el mismo lugar pensando hasta que finalmente lo desifro. Primero levanto una de las piedras revelando un interruptor que piso para activar algo en la fuente., fue dónde el Chu Chu para destruirlo solo dejando sus restros eléctrico en el suelo, saco su arco y disparo una flecha a un ojo pegado a la pared que activo un gran flujo de agua que activo una de las funciones de la fontanella expulsando su geiser de agua.

La puerta se había abierto y nuestro héroé la abrio para acceder al siguiente cuarto, consistía en un gran pasillo que consistía en una plataforma dónde estaba y del otro extremo la siguiente puerta. Pero el medio era una gran sección de agua eléctrica, el que no podía pasar.

Miro el techo buscando una manera de regresar el agua a la normalidad, fue ahí que avisto un tipo de diamante rojo colgando del techo. Saco su arco y le disparo con otra flecha, rompiendo el diamante provocando que un tesoro magicamente apareciera en el suelo...

En el suelo, bajo la agua eléctrica...

Link se la paso pensando en cómo iba a conseguir ese cofre, que cree, qué tiene una llave al ver desde lejos la puerta con candado.

Mientras su dimínuto cerebro craneaba que hacer, tres fantasma veían desde arriba al jovén héroe del que su sangre descendía.

" _50 Ghospías que va a saltar" Decía apostando uno con una túnica símilar al gran Héroe del Twilight._

" _En serio vas a apostar en estos momentos" Reprimió el otro por estar apostando si su sangre va a cometer gran estupidez._

" _Es bastante obvio que lo va a hacer" Reclamo algo molesto al de la túnica azul por su falta de realismo. "O tienes miedo de perder una apuesta._

" _Ustedes dos dejen de pelear, lo mínimo a lo que deben apostar a lo más importante" Dijo uno, con la armadura de un caballero que asemejaba al buho, parando a sus dos descendientes._

" _Que pueda superar la prueba?" Inquirieron los dos._

" _No, que cuanto se tardara en completarla" Respondió y los dos cayeron al suelo, invicible, por su respuesta._

Para cuando se levantararon vieron cómo Link salto al agua con una piedra pesada.

"Hyah!"

 **-EN HIAWE VILLAGE-**

La pequeña Ayril se encontraba en la sala junto a su madre, siendo su madre la que estaba tejiendo una camisa mientras ella dibujaba con unos crayones a su hermano mayor salvando el reino, pasando el día hasta que Owen entro junto con Hafu.

"Algo sobre Link" Pregunto Lia a su cuñado por si se han exparsido rumores sobre su hijo.

"Mi primo dijo verlo en la Ciudadela dos días atras y que se dirigía al Oeste de Hyrule, y que unos aventureros que vinieron a la fragua por dagas nuevas comentaron ver a Link en el Lago Hylia" Respondió Owen a su cuñada que quedo aliviada al ver que junior aún se hallaba bien.

"Gracias a las Diosas, mi hijo se encuentra bien" Exclamo Lia aliviada mientras Ayril sonreía al ver que Link se encontraba totalmente bien.

Hafu y Owen se retiraron devuelta a la fragua para ayudar con unas cosas que haran en cierta fecha.

Link era un muchacho fuerte, estan seguros que nada lo detendría...

Excepto por una mazmorra que involucre el agua como su principal elemento.

 **-TRES DÍA DESPUÉS-**

Link se la paso en ese mismo cuarto por un total de tres días hasta que logro desifrar la manera de pasarlo, con su espada corto un cable que electrocutaba el agua. El agua volvió a la normalidad y fue en busca del cofre que contenía la llave de la puerta y la uso para abrirla y entrar al siguiente cuarto.

Al entrar, fue recibido por una habitación muy grande dónde pasaban varias corrientes de agua que estaban conectadas a un cristal amarillo en el techo,

Confuso, exploro el área buscando una manera de poder avanzar. Pasaron minutos y Link avisto una puerta del otro lado, empezo a escalar la pared con unas dagas para escalar por estas.

Al llegar a ella la abrio facilmente y siguio adelante por el lugar eliminando estorbos cómo Chu Chus Eléctricos y Keese del mismo elemento.

Para cuando paso al siguiente cuarto, se encontro con una sección bajo el agua y tiempo, consistía en nadar directo a una entrada que se abría con un interruptor.

Lo presiono y fue corriendo directo al agua para empezar a nadar bajo el agua para llegar a esta y acceder al otro lado, lo unico que había ahí era un agujero que llevaba a otra parte de la cueva.

Bajo por este para encontrarse con una especie de tobogán de agua, no lo penso dos veces y salto a este con los brazos alzados y con una sonrisa.

"Wiiiiiiii!" Gritaba en el tobogan divirtiendose, olvidando la razon del por qué estaba aquí, noto varias rutas que llevaban a otras y tomo las que le parecían muy divertidas para divertirse.

El camino se termino dejandolo en un lugar con una puerta con candado y un umbral de teletrasporte que lo llevaría al inicío del tobogan.

"Otra vez! Otra vez! Otra vez! Otra otra otra otra vez!" Dijo para pararse en el umbral y se teletransportado devuelta al inició del tobogan.

Y así se repitió el proceso por varios días.

 **-ZORA DOMAIN-**

En uno de las habitaciones del castillo se hallaba la princesa de los Zora, Mipha. Leeyendo en su escritorió sobre las historías de su reino, estando en la sección sobre las princesas/ reinas del pueblo.

Llego a una página que contenía la historía de su tía Mipha y una de las princesas más respetadas, la princesa Ruto.

Su tía fue la más querida de todas que por ello se le hizo una estatua en su memoría tras morir, ella era, no solamente una princesa, la Campeona Zora. Un tipo de guerrera que excedía en habilidades de combate, siendo su arma el tridente, de todo el pueblo para poder ser la que contralara a una bestía que ayudaría en la derrota del mal que asechaba Hyrule en esa Era.

Su único legado fue no solo su arma sino que antes de su perdición, cocío una armadura Zora para su prometido que era el Campeón Hyliano. Tuvo sentimientos por el Héroe de esa epoca que por ello le fabrico esa armadura para cuando todo acabara, lamentablemente no pudieron unirse por qué murio en combate por su bestía.

Sintió tristeza por su tía que no pudo unirse con su amado, y curiosidad al leer que se dice quel Héroe de Guerra es un descendiente del Campeón Hyliano (Héroe de lo Salvaje) debido a que Link es el hijo del primero.

Siguió la lectura con la gran princesa Ruto siendo esta la más importante de todas estando al mismo nivel que su descendiente, su respeto e importancía fue debido a que un niño del bosque acuso al Rey de la raza Gerudo que mataria al rey y se apoderaría del reino. Relato los hechos que ocurrieron en el futuro detallando que la princesa desperto cómo la sabia del agua y lo ayudo a él junto a la princesa en sellar al Rey Malvado.

Tiempo más tarde ella conoció al niño como un caballero de Hyrule de 16 años y empezo a tomar interes por él, pero se dice que ya estaba comprometido con una granjera del rancho que servía a la familía real de Hyrule.

La parte que más le confundiá era que se decía que hubo un rumor en el que decía sobre un avistamiento del caballero y su esposa junto con la princesa Ruto entrar a un área que solo la realeza podía entrar.

Aún se preguntaba, por qué esa parte aún era incluida en los libros de la historía del pueblo Zora.

Cerro el libro para voltear a ver la ventana y observar el cielo bañado de las estrellas que la bañaban esa noche con el cielo despejado.

Solo pensaba en ese joven Hyliano que le salvo la vida en esos días atras, cualquier otro niño pudo haber huido y dejarla morir a manos de esos Lizalfos, pero Link era diferente a los demás y con un espíritu valeroso la salvo de esos monstruos.

Estaba tan súmida en su pensamientos que no se dio cunta que su padre había entrado a su cuarto y la miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

"Pensando en cierto Hyliano de túnica verde" Inquirió el Rey a su hija, que aùn no se daba cuenta de su presencía.

"Sí... ¡PAPÁ!" Exclamo avergongazada, con la cara roja, al darse cuenta que su padre le pregunto por Link y respondió con un sí.

"HaHaHaHa! No te preocues Mipha, no le contare a tu novio" Bromeo con su hija prometiendole no contarle al Hyliano, provocando que su hija quedara cómo un tomate por la vergüenza.

"Tranquila hija mía, tu viejo esta aquí" Le aseguro a su hija calmandola un poco tras parecer tomate y evitar que se muriera de la vergüenza.

"Papá, acaso es raro sentir emociones amorosos hacía otra persona y que esa persona no sea de la realeza y de otra especie" Le pregunto a su padre si era correcto los sentimientos que sentía hacía el joven Héroe, que se esta "enfrentando" a la cueva sagrada.

"Claro que no hay nada de raro en eso, cómo no hubo nada de raro que mi hermana y el Campeón Hyliano tuvieran una relación desde niños, ese tipo de sentimientos son los que nos definen a nosotros los seres vivos ya que no tomamos encuenta la apariencía para definir a los que nos gustan sino lo que son adentro" Le explico a su hija sobre los sentimientos y que no debía pensar que por gustarle un niño herrero la tomaran por rara y extraña.

"Pero y si Link, no siente lo mismo por mi" Dijo la princesa preocupada por si acaso el Héroe la rechazaba.

"Link solamente es un niño Mipha, pero si no llegara a sentir lo mismo por ti, él aún te consideraría cómo una buena amiga ¿Tener una buena amistad es mejor que no ser novios?" Respondió haciendola pensar un poco sobre el tema de que sí no la aceptaba, que tendría de malo ser su amiga.

"Hagamos algo, por qué no le regalas algo para cuando vuelva" Le sugirió a su hija hacerle un pequeño regalo al Hyliano para cuando regresara, su hija acepto la idea y penso en hacerle una nueva bufanda debido a que la de él parecía estar muy gastada y rota.

Sidon solo se retiro del cuarto con una sonrisa mientras dejaba a su hijatrabajar en el regalo de Link, los niños crecen tan rápido que tal vez pueda volver a ser abuelo otra vez.

 **-3 SEMANAS DESPUÉS-**

"Ya me aburri" Exclamo ya aburrido del tobogan de agua tras usarlo cómo más de un millon de veces.

Solamente puso la llave, que consiguío en un medio tobogan, en el candado para abrir la puerta y acceder al siguiente cuarto.

Una vez adentro, noto que era un lugar con varios pilares y un gran agujero lleno de agua. A lo lejos noto un pequeño cuarto bloqueado por unas rejas, dónde se encontraba un gran cofre.

Avanzo hacía al frente para inspeccionar un poco ese agujero y ver si había algo de fondo ahí abajo.

Se la paso mirando lo que parecía ser una silueta redonda lo que estaba ahí abajo has que por instinto se alejo del agua al sentir una presencía oscura provenir de ahí.

Del agua emergió una criatura hecha de este y en su interior se apreciaba un ojo acompañado de un cristal amarillo.

 **-RAGUA-**

 **-BESTÍA ACUÁTICA ELÉCTRICA-**

 **(Mid-Boss Theme de Minish Cap)**

Se le formo una sonrisa cúando desenvaino su espada y escudo para combatir con la bestía que tenía al frente.

Link salto para atras evadiendo el agarre del cuerpo liquído de la bestía, con tan solo ver su estructura por unos segundos ya supo cual era su debilidad.

Saco su arco y le disparo cinco flechas al ojo, que no pudo hacer nada para detener las flechas. Empezó a moverse eráticamente hasta caer en el suelo quedando expuesto a todos los ataques.

En vez de fijar el blanco al ojo, lo fijo en el cristal amarillo, qué empezo a hecharle varios espadazos con su espada.

Tras recibir los suficientes golpes su enemigo se paro solamente que su cristal estaba trizado.

Disparo un gran chorro de agua eléctrico que destruía los pilares del lugar mientras seguía a Link, que corría en circulo evitando el poderoso chorro de agua, una vez que termino su ataque empezó a cargar otro.

Link no se lo iba y preparo una flecha más que antes de que Ragua pudiera disparar su ataque, Link disparo primero atravezando el cristal de un flechazo y que terminara explotando en una explosión eléctrica que daño mortalnente al ojo junto a su cuerpo acuático que se pulverizo solo dejando el ojo.

El ojo buscaba agua, mostrandolo en su expresión ojeal. Miro al Héroe tratando de decirle con el pojo "¿¡Como!?".

"Ese cristal tiene el nombre de Boltstal, en la fragua ya hemos trabajado con este material antes y tienen la tendencía de explotar por las grandes cantidades de electricidad que almacena dentro de ella que llega al punto de volverse inestable y explota" Le respondió a su enemigo mientras guardaba su arco. "Por eso ya sabía cómo vencerte"

El ojo quedo deshidratado para luego petrificarse y explotar mientras una calavera gaseosa flotaba.

La reja dónde estaba el cofre se abrió, al ver que estaba abierta Link fue adonde estaba para abrirlo y tomar su contenido.

 **(Tema del abrir de un Cofre)**

Link abrio el cofre despasio para finalmente abrirlo y mirar su contenido hasta tomarlo y sacarlo.

Dio un brinco y levantar el contenido en el aire con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **(You Get an Item)**

"¡Tengo el baston eléctrico!"

 **-¡Obtuviste el baston eléctrico!-**

 **Este baston contiene los poderosos de un señor de la eléctricidad, paraliza a todos los enemigos con sus poderosos rayos**

Decidió probarla con uno de los jarrones y fue así que del baston salieron unos rayos de la espera de laque sobresalían unos truenos.

"¡Genial!" Exclamo de manera positiva mientras provaba su nueva arma que disparaba rayos eléctricos a lo tipo de un Lord oscuro. "¡UNLIMITED POWEER!"

Los rayos pararon de aparecer y noto en la esfera tenía escrito: Recargando poder. Al igual que -No te creas personaje de Ciencía-Ficción-

Solo rodo los ojos y se retiro del lugar para seguir con la mazmorra, qué por cierto aún no ha encontrado la llave del Jefe y la puerta a este.

"De seguro las encontrare en menos de una hora"

 **-2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS-**

"No encuentro la maldita puerta! ¿¡Que demonios!?" Se quejo el Hyliano al ver que aún no encontraba la puerta del Jefe. Logro encontrar la llave tras resolver algunos acertijos, pero la puerta era otra historía.

Estaba empezando a desesperarce por no encontrar el lugar en ningun lado de la cueva, ha tenido que revisitar lugares cómo más de 50 veces en busca de la condenada puerta.

Se la paso revisando el mapa buscando un punto que llevara a la puerta del Jefe, busco por los pisos de arriba y aún así no encontro nada que le ayudara en encontrar hasta que noto algo en la entrada.

Un pasadiso que llevaba arriba...

"Tienen que estar bromeando" Se quejo al ver que le aplicaron el "Final está al principió". Lo hacía ver cómo un total imbecil.

Hora del backtracking... Uhh...

 **MÁS TARDE...**

 **EN SERIO POR QUÉ NO SOLO GUARDA LA PÁRTIDA, SALE DE ESTÁ Y LA VUELVE HA ABRIR Y LISTO APERECE EN LA ENTRADA DE LA MAZMORRA.**

Ya devuelta en la entrada de la mazmorra. Link se hallaba viendo el techo, dónde hacía un tunel que llevaba a otra área del lugar. Empezó a pensar en una manera de llegar alla arriba, miro su alrededor para notar las cascadas de agua que hacían funcionar las dos fuentes.

Paso una hora pensando hasta que finalmente lo descubrio y fue directo a los cables que los hacía funcionar, los corto con su espada y dejaron de funcionar.

La puerta de entrada y la del alfrente se cerraron dejando este cuarto como un lugar de escapatoria, el cuarto empezó a inundarse rápidamente llevandose consigo a Link, que estaba nadando para arriba para llegar al tunel de arriba y así llegar a la puerta del Jefe.

Una vez que puso pie en tierra firme, se tomo la pócima de eléctricidad en caso de emergencía por tener un presentimiento de que la iba necesitar.

"Blaagh, parece que la hizo Irene" Se asqueó al beberla y recordarle el sabor que tienen las pociones que hace su bruja amiga.

Link solo metio la llave en el candado y entro a la puerta que se abrió.

Una vez adentro noto quel cuarto era uno muy grande y su estructura era cómo la de una palació por las columnas decoradas, y en una parte se hallaba el altar bajo una estatua de la Cameona Zora y arriba de

Pero su atención fue tomada al ver a cierta figura familiar encapuchada en el centro del lugar, especificamente en el áire, de brazos cruzados y con la mirada abajo.

"¡Hey! ¡Odi-Mouse el que se cree Dios!" Llamo el héroe al Dios que no se inmuto al escuchar la voz de Link.

Link camino al frente al escuchar unos sonidos muy extraños provenir del encapuchado, quedo cerca del altar para poder oir mejor los sonidos que emitía.

Esos sonidos eran...

Ronquidos.

"Acaso esta dormido?" Dijo confuso al ver al ser divino de la luz estar sumamente dormido en sus sueños.

No le importo y solamente puso el orbe en el altar y que esta empezara a regresar a todos los monstruos a su epoca de origen mientras empezaba a retirarse del lugar hasta que escucho los mormuros del divino.

"Que rayos... ¿Link? ¿¡Link, cuando llegaste aqui!?" Exclamo Odi-Meuos impresionado al ver a Link. "¿¡Cuando llegaste tú aqui!?

"Pues llegue en antes" Respondió el joven herrero confuso ante el comportamiento del Divino, le confundia más que el de se una amiga hada con su madre.

"Te estuve esperando por más de cinco semanas" Dijo sorprendiendo al héroe de lo tanto que se tardo para llegar a aquí. Empezaba a preguntarse el por qué no le dio hambre tras varios días sin comer.

"Oye antes de que empezemos a pelear te quiero preguntar algo ¿Por qué tus secuaces llevaron el Orbe de Farore directamente al cuarto cerca del manantial de Farore si eso los mandaría devuelta a su epoca?" Pregunto al ser de luz por el extraño e incohexistente hecho en cápitulos pasados por alguna extraña razon.

El solamente le hizo la seña con los hombros de que no sabía, talvez tratandose de ciertos Bulblins de la Era del Twilight que hicieron tregua con el Héroe.

 **PASO MUCHO TIEMPO DESDE AQUEL CÁPITULO Y AHORA ME VENGO A DAR CUENTA DE ESE ERROR ARGUMENTAL Y ME DISCULPO POR ELLO, PERO ES QUE PASO BASTANTE TIEMPO DESDE QUE ESCRIBI EL 2 Y EL 3.**

"Entonces vamos a pelear o nos vamos a quedar aquí hablando como ancianos" Reto el ser divino al Héroe que desenvaino su espada y escudo para enfrentarse a lo que le iba a lanzar encima. "Ese es mi idioma"

Chasqueo sus dedos y Link fue teletransportado a un cuarto aparte dónde se hallaba para terminar en una cuarto con un agujero de agua grande y otros ahí dónde había una reja.

Del agua extraña emergió una criatura identica a Ragua solo que más grande y con unas diferencias con el que enfrento 'tiempo' atras.

No solamente su tamaño era diferente sino que ahora poseía tres ojos blindados con un hechizo de protección y un gigantesco cristal como los del Boltstal solo que este era más grande y de una calidad más alta quel Boltstal, era Thunderstal que en otras palabras es el Boltstal nivel 3.

"Ahora si me permites mortal, mi cuerpo necesita su espirítu devuelta para antenderciertos asuntos" Se despidió con modales y se retiro del lugar dejando al Hyliano con su bestía.

Parte de su cuerpo acuático formaron las cabezas de 3 Zoras de Rió y que los ojos quedaran en las respectivas cabezas para tener vista.

" _ **BESTÍA GIGANTE DE AGUA ELÉCTRIFICADA"**_

 _ **-ELECTORPHA-**_

 **(Boss Battle de Ocarina of Time)**

Las cabezas de Zora dieron su fuerte rúgido para iniciar el combate contra el Hyliano que su amo le pedió destruir en esteo cuarto lejos de la realidad y solamente para pelear.

Las cabezas abrieron sus bocas y los ojos salieron para disparar bolas de electricidad a su presa que evadía alejandosede su rango de ataque.

Tomo su arco y disparo una flecha directamente al ojo, pero esta simplemente reboto sin hacerle daño al ojo cubierto de magia protectora.

No se había dado cuenta en dónde pisaba y fue tomado por una mano hecha de agua que lo estrujo y elctrocuto para luego lanzarlo por el lugar.

Al caer en el suelo, Link se paro de inmediatamente de este para evitar un siguiente disparo que salio de la cabeza del medio.

Link evitaba las esferas eléctricas a toda costa mientras le apuntaba con su flecha al cristal y de un certero disparo esta reboto sin hacerle daño alguno.

"Demonios, se me había olvidado quel Thunderstal es un mineral muy resistente y nada facil de extraer" Dijo el Héroe al ver las flechas no le hacía rasguño alguno a la resistente cristal.

Link se vio bloqueando los ataques eléctricos de las cabezas, noto que se detuvieron y asomo un poco para ver lo que pasaba.

El Thunderstal era rodeado de grandes cargas de electricidad y como una poderosa onda eléctrica salía por todo el lugar que incluso electrocuto al joven héroe, pero gracias a la pócima los daños fueron mínimos.

Esas cargas parecían ser inestables... ¡Inestables!

"Heh-Heh, ya se cómo vencerte ahora" Dijo mientras sacaba su Bastón Eléctrico y sacaba los rayos electricos que le ayudarían en vecer a esta bestía.

Link se acerco corriendo a la bestía y empleo su plan, que hizo tras ser golpeado por una onda eléctrica.

Disparo los rayos que lograron penetrar el cuerpo de agua hasta llegar al punto de penetrar el interior del cristal dandole más energía.

Del cuerpo se formaron unas manos que trataron de agarrar al Hyliano, pero por su agilidad pudo evitar ser agarrado con las barridas. Ahora solamente quería que hiciera el ataque de la onda eléctrica.

Fue ahí que empezó a hacer su ataque, Link se acerco y agito su bastón, qué en vez de ser rayos de luz, disparando una poderosa esfera eléctrica de al cristal que absorbió el ataque y llegar a sobrecalentarse por las grandes cantidades de electricidad almacenada.

El cristal se agrieto y libero una poderosa descarga en su cuerpo que afectarón a los tres ojos y salieron disparados de las cabezas quedando totalmente abiertos para los ataques.

Se aproximo al ojo y lo ataco con su espada con mucha velocidad para acabarlo, tras recibir la última estocada al ojo esta exploto dejando solamente unos gotas de agua.

Los ojos restantes empezaban a rebotar devuelta a su cuerpo hecho de agua solo quel de la cabeza izquierda fue atrapada por los rayos del Héroe formando un tipo de latigo y lo atrajo dónde estaba él.

Le ataco con ataque continuos de su espada hasta que se vio detenido al recibir una descarga venir por parte de la cabeza del medio. El ojo volvió a saltar devuelta con su cuerpo acuático para atacar al joven de verde.

Preparaba su ataque mientras uno de los rayos del cristal se dirigían a potenciarlo, pero fue interrumpido por el Héroe que lanzo su propia esfera de electricidad interrumiendo el proceso de ataque y explotando llevandose consigo al ojo de la izquierda.

El cristal nuevamente llego a sobrecalentarse y volverse inestable que necesitaría expulsar las grandes cargas eléctricas en una onda del mismo elemento.

"Cargate, necesito sobrecalentar esa cosa" Le decía desesperado a su Elec Rod, que se estaba recargando tras quedarse sin energía.

Detras de el se rompieron las rejas del suelo y fue arrastrado al agua por una de las manos que lo sostuvo y trajo dentro del cuerpo acuático de Electorpha dónde empezaba a ahogarse a la vez que electrocutado.

Las descargas eran totalmente fuertes que podrian matar a cualquier persona, pero debia resistir un poco más contra la electricidad.

El cristal estaba apunto de liberar su onda de electricidad hasta que el Elec Rod de Link logro cargar un poco de energía, pero lo suficiente para volverse inestable.

Apunto su Elec Rod al cristal y lanzo unos pequeños rayos de electricidad que fueron lo suficiente para volver inestable el cristal y explotara en grandes pedazos y se llevaran consigo el agua.

Link aterrizo adolorido por las grandes descargas, pero no era lo unico que sobrevivio a la explosión de elemento Shockeante.

El ojo del medio sobrevivió a la explosión y solamente eso quedo de él, no había agua que pudiera usar para crear un cuerpo.

Iba a huir hasta que noto una sombra encima de ella y volteo a ver que se trataba del Hyliano con su espada en ambas manos para enterrarla en el redondo.

"Hyah!" Enterro su espada en el ojo y esta exploto en un gas purpura que formo una calavera con cuernos.

Noto grandes pedazos de Thunderstal intactos y los embolveo con una parte de su bufanda que arranco para sostenerlos y evitar ser electrocutado.

Link fue emvuelto de una luz celeste y fue llevado devuelta a la sala con las estatuas de la Zora y la Diosa de la Sabiduría.

" _Felicitaciones, apesar de no haber mostrado mucha Sabiduría pudiste derrotar a tus enemigos con el conocimiento que tenías sobre sus fuentes de poder"_ Le felicito una voz proveniente del cielo, eran dos voces a la vez siendo una de ellas la de una mujer con tono calculador y espiritual lleno de sabiduría mientras el otro de una mujer joven con un tono elegante y tranquilo que a la vez refrescante cómo el agua.

De la estatua de la campeona Zora emergió un Contenedor de Corazon que viajo al pecho del Héroe y todas sus heridas fueron curadas y sus energías fiueron regresadas.

En un destello, Link fue teletransportado por una energía celeste.

" _Saluda a Sidon por mi... Link-Kun"_

 **DE REGRESO EN ZORA'S DOMAIN...**

Link reapareció en la torre que se hallaba en el hermoso Dominió de los Zora.

Cúando Link bajo de la torre fue a avisarle al Rey Sidon que ya regreso de la cueva y que ya no debían preocuparse por los monstruos que ya los devolvió a su epoca.

Una vez que llego a la Sala del Trono, fue bienvenido por el Rey que al verlo estuvo feliz y le felicito por sus actos heroicos.

"Siempre supe que lo lograrias Link, nunca dude de ti" Le felicito estrechando su gran mano con la del pequeño Hyliano de túnicas verdes.

La noche llego al dominio y su gente estaba celebrando por la victoría del Héroe, que se hallaba comiendo varios platillos que hicieron para la ocación.

Mientras se estaba deborando un gran pescado alguien le toco el ombro para que le dieran algo de atención, volteo a ver a quien era y se trataba de Mipha.

"Hbwa Mibwa" Le saludo con la boca llena a la princesa que no le entendió un pio lo que dijo hasta que Link se trago lo que estaba comiendo y volvió a intentar. "Hola Mipha"

"Oye Link quieres ir al mirador del Este, quiero darte algo" Le dijo llamando la atención del Héroe que acepto y le siguió.

En el camino le pregunto que si le podía darle una sonrisa para ver como eran sus dientes, la princesa se avergonzo un poco y le mostro su mejor sonrisa cómo la de su padre.

En vez de asustarse con los filosos dientes que ella tenía lo sorprendió bastante y empezó a darle cumplidos de que con esos dientes ella podría partir un tronco mientras ella le pedía no pasarse con los cumplidos qué la sonrojaban.

Ya en el mirador dónde veían las estrellas, Mipha le entrego al Héroe un obsequió que ella misma hizo para él joven héroe cómo muestra de agradecimiento por haberla salvado semanas atras.

Le entrego lo que parecía ser una nueva bufanda de color azul, fresca y limpia y a la vez muy suave.

"Muchas gracias, Mipha" Le agradeció tomando la bufanda.

 _-La princesa Mipha te ha regalado una nueva bufanda-_

 _-Fue cosida con las mismas manos de la princesa en una manera de agradecimiento por salvarla-_

 _-Ni se te ocurra dañarla pendejo-_

Link se puso su nueva bufanda, cambiando la vieja, qué era totalmente suave y era acompañada por el símbolo de la raza Zora.

Pasaron el rato juntos hablando de lo que tuvo que pasar adentro de esa cueva mientras dos espíritus de Fuerza, que diga del Más Alla veían la escena con nostalgia.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...**

Link se hallaba en el Lago Hylia despidiendose del Rey y de su hija mientras regresaban a su dominió.

Con todo listo, Link se retiro corriendo a su nueva dirección que era al noroeste de Hyrule, Villa Kakariko en la Región de Eldin.

"Villa Kakariko ¡Alla voy!" Dijo dirigiendose al pueblo de los Sheikah dónde vive la tribu que sirve a la Familía Real

En su camino se topo con un pequeño perro labrador que tenía hambre y no dudo en darle un pedazo de carne, de oso.

Mientras veía cómo el mejor amigo del hombre comía, una columna de luz dorada emano del Castillo al igual que la dirección de Hiawe Village y para cuando volteo por instinto está había cesado antes de tiempo.

No le dio importanciá y volveó a prestarle atención al perro que le salto encima para lamerlo en la cara como agradeciminto.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 _ **Luego de qué Link superara los retos de la Cueva de la Gran Vah, su proximo destino es la Villa Kakariko al noroeste de Hyrule.**_

" _ **Hola señora Impa!"**_

" _ **Mamá, tú conoces a este chico"**_

" _ **Su nombre es debido que tiene un lunar con forma de una semilla de papaya en el medio de su..."**_

 _ **Busca el Orbe de Din en la torre y resulta que al final ya no estaba reposando en su torre.**_

" _ **El orbe ya no esta"**_

" _ **Alguien robo el orbe de Din, soldados busquen al responsable"**_

 _ **Fue ahí que descubrieron el verdadero paradero del orbe robado.**_

" _ **El Torneo Anual de los Guerreros más Fuertes del Reino que se realiza en la Torre de Hera"**_

 _ **Podra recuperarla o tendra que combatir por ella.**_


	7. Chapter 7

__**The Legend of Zelda, The Hyrule Fantasy~**

 **~Braverous Spirit~**

 _ **Los personajes y saga le pertenecen a Nintendo.**_

 _ **La historía y personajes originales me pertenecen.**_

 _ **La historía se situa en la línea de Link Niño y Datos Oficiales se tomaran en cuenta.**_

 **Diarió de Aventurero 1: 12% -[¿Abrir?]**

 **Diarió de Aventurero 2: 25%**

 **Diarió de Aventurero 3: 100%**

 **(Sí)**

 **Diarió de Aventurero**

 _¡Yatta!_

 _El día de ayer supere la cueva eléctrica de la Gran Vah, Jejeje, ese combate fue muy entretenido y lo mejor de todo es que conseguí boltstal y thunderstal de mis peleas en la cueva._

 _Me acabo de acordar que cúando regrese de la cueva, en la noche Mipha me dió una bufanda nueva que es totalmente suave y cómoda cómo una almohada._

 _Me estoy dirigiendo a Villa Kakariko para llevarlo al palació que se encuentra cerca de la Montaña de la Muerte._

 **Capítulo 7**

 **La villa de los Sheikah**

En la gran llanura de Hyrule se hallaba Link pescando en un rió para tener algo de cómida para más tarde junto a unas frutas

 **¡PICÓ!**

Tiraba la caña para atras y en poco tiempo recogió su pesca que se trataba de un Hylrule Bass.

Lo guardo en su saco de cómida y continuó con su viaje a Villa Kakariko.

Mínimo se tardaría un día en llegar a la Villa, pero no había tanta prisa como para llegar antes, ni que tuviera solamente tres días para recolectar los orbes.

Mientras se dirigiá a Kakariko, ya estaba atardeciendo y lo mejor era buscar un lugar dónde descansar. Fue ahí que se topo con el campamento de una caravana de viajeros que recorrían todo el Reino.

Link les pregunto si se les podía unir y ellos cordialmente aceptaron la compañía del Hyliano.

Mientras preparaban la fogata se escucho el aullido de un lobo en estas horas del crepusculo.

"Que no los lobos aullan a la luna?" Pregunto un miembro de la caravana a su compañero.

"Escuche de unos ancianos que el aullido que se escucha en los momentos del crepúsculo, se trata de un héroe que se lamenta por no encontrar a su ser querido.

Link se la pasaba mirando a las montañas que era dónde provenía ese aullido.

Lo unico lo que se le venia en mente era la imagen de una hermosa y alta mujer y la palabra "lobito".

Sus pensamientos fueron hechos a un lado al ver que ya anocheció y los frijoles de cena estaban listos.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

Link se hallaba en la entrada de la villa y en dónde podia ver la torre de las hechizeras.

Link solamente subió los escalones y fue bienvenido al hogar de la tribu que servían a la Familía Real de Hyrule desde la Era de Hylia.

 **Villa de Kakariko**

 **(Hogar de los sirvientes de Hylia)**

Observaba la pacífica villa llena de cultura y molinos que les daban energía a su villa. Decidió pasar un rato hablando con los habitantes de la villa, que vivian día a día con su hermosa cultura.

Mientras caminaba por ahí, noto a una mujer tratando de atrapar a un Cucco que se le escapo del corral.

Lamentablemente no lo atrapo y se le escapo es pajaro, demonió, de sus manos.

Link fue a auxiliar a la mujer que se cayo al suelo del cansanció de perseguirlo.

"Señora, se encuentra bien" Le pregunto a la mujer por su salud, ella tomo la mano que Link le ofreció para pararse.

Ella era una mujer joven de pelo peli purpura y vestía una camiseta marron y una falda azul que le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

"Mucha gracias por preocuparte por mi jovencito, pero estoy bien" Le agradeció la mujer al héroe por su preocuparse por ella y ayudarla cómo un caballero.

"A mi se me hace que tiene problemas para atrapar a ese cucco" Dijo apuntando atras dónde estaba el animal de corral picoteando el suelo.

"Sí, eso... Veras mi hijo se le olvido cerrar bien el corral ayer en la noche y mis 8 cuccos se escaparon en la madrugada, cómo mi hijo esta en la escuela me toca a mí buscarlos" Explico la mujer a Link de su pequeña desgracía con sus Cuccos.

"No se preocupe señora, yo se los traigo" Prometió Link a la mujer que le ayudaria, como muestra de agradecimiento por su generosidad ella lo abrazo.

Después del abrazo Link empezó a buscar a los Cuccos perdidos de la dama de los Cuccos.

Uno estaba cerca de la casa de la señora, otro detras de una cajetas de lleche, otro en el techo del vecino, le siguío el que estaba escondido tras un letrero de Cuccos, el otro se escondió en hierbas alta y que por poco golpeá con su espada despertando su Cucco Instinto, el otro se hallaba cerca de la entrada de la Montaña de la Muerte, el que se le escapo a la señora estaba picoteando al dueño de una tienda de cómida y el último en el cementerió del pueblo.

"Muchas gracias, ere una alma muy generosa" Le agradeció a Link por su ayuda "Como muestra de agradecimiento toma esto"

Le entrego un rupía de color púrpura.

 _ **Tengo 50 rupías**_

 _ **Esta rupía de color púrpura tiene el valor de 50, De seguro estas saltando de alegría por tener una.**_

Allí noto que uno de los Cuccos se había logrado escapar del corral y le puso persecución a este que se dirigía a una casa en construcción.

Se hacía paso entre los carpinteros, que le exigian que se largara por estar en área de trabajo. Solamente los ignoro y se enfoco en el animal de granja que salto de la pared seguido por Link.

En medio aire extendió sus brazos al tenerlo cerca y estar a punto de atraparlo.

... Lo atrapo.

O eso creía Link al sentir una superficie suave y la sensación de tocar unas mallas.

Abrió los ojos para ver lo que atrapo y se fijo que estaba agarrando las piernas de un niña cerca de su edad.

Portaba una ropa tradicional del pueblo y debajo de esta llevaba puesto un traje de mallas negras, su piel era un poquito bronceada y su cabello blanco estaba recogido con unos palitos de madera.

Pero una característica que más llamaba atención eran sus ojos rojos y el tatuaje de un ojo en su frente.

Y hablando de rojo, la cara de ella se estaba tornando del mismo color por alguna razon.

Miro arriba y encontro una vista que le llamo demasiado la atención al héroe.

"Oye, eso tiene la forma de una papaya"

 _ ***PAUWNCH***_

Dentro de una casa se hallaba la lider de los Sheikah comiendo un plato de ramen tranquilamente hasta que su oído capto un grito.

Cerro los ojos y espero el grito que se acercaba aún más hasta que algo atravezo la pared de su casa y lo atrapara con sus palillos.

"Veo que ya cónociste a mi hija" Sonrió acercando al héroe que estaba TKO.

Se paro y fue a ver por el agujero a su hija que tenía su puño extendido y los ojos cerrados.

"Paya, ven aca quiero que conozcas a alguien"

 **EVENTUALMENTE...**

Link se hallaba comiendo un plato de ramen cómo la líder y niñera de su amiga y hablando de Zelda, no ha sabido nada de ella desde que partió semanas atras.

"Oye tía Impa, ¿cómo esta Zelda?" Pregunto el herrero a su tía de cómo estaba su amiga de la infacía.

" _¡Juro que cuando vea a ese mocoso de verde le voy a disparar una flecha de luz dónde no le de luz!"_

"Ella se encuentra bien" Respondió la lider a su sobrino de como esta su amiga.

"Lo siento mu-muchi-muchisimo por haberte golpeado,es que todo fue tan de repente y cómo viste mi mi mi...

La pequeña hija de la líder le estaba pidiendo perdon a su primo por lo ocurrido en antes.

"Nwo be whecupes bue unas amigwas mías me golpwean uy duro cwuando digwo algo mawo"

"Acasos tus padres no te enseñaron modales" Reprimió a su sobrino por sus faltas de modales.

El trago su cómida y se limpió su boca con la lengua. De tal palo Deku tal astilla.

"No te preocupes, unas amigas mias me golpean muy duro cúando digo al malo" Dijo riendose un poco de los recuerdos de sus amigas que lo moleaban a puñetazos cuando las hacía enojar.

Ellas son algo delicadas... Si ellas lo hubieran escuchado, ya estaria en su tumba.

Eso seria algo muy malo y teme que lo peor llegara a pasar... ¡Sus hermanos se quedarian con sus cosas!

Una vez que terminron de comer Impa se llevo los platos a limpiarlos mientras hacía eso, Link miraba la foto de alguien.

"Oye Paya, ¿Quien es él?" Le pregunto a su prima, muy muy muy lejana, por el hombre de la foto.

"El era mi padre" Respondió Paya mirando con algo de tristeza la foto. "Nadie sabía su nombre, pero le llamaban el Asesino Oscuro"

"Wow, eso suena genial"

"¡No lo es!" Le grito a su primo tomandolo por sorpresa. "¿¡Acaso vos encuentras genial que tú padre es un fugitivo de la corte real y que apenas pueda verte unos tres o cinco mínutos para luego irse por mínimo un mes o un año entero hasta que tenga la oportunidad de verte y volver a desaparecer por otro año"

La niña estaba al borde del llanto por sus ojos llorosos. Link trato de calmarla hasta que Impa los interrumpió.

"Link es mejor que ya vayamos a buscar el orbe de Din" Dijo Impa tomando la foto y volverla a poner en su lugar.

"..." Asintió en silenció, al creer que era mejor no hablar en estos momentos.

 **MÁS TARDE...**

"Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma" Comento la líder al ver los restos del orbe.

Lo que paso fue qué cuando su hija tomo el orbe para entregarselo a Link y antes de hacerlo, ella se tropeso dejando caer el obe y rompiendose en un millon de pedazos.

Ella reconoce algo falso cúando lo ve.

"Ustedes dos, no vieron a t ellos negaron seriamente.

"No señora Impa, no hemos dejado a nadie que no fuera el héroe subir aquí" Respondió uno de los guardias.

Link solamente miraba y escuchaba la conversación para luego saber que hacer una vez que terminaran.

Fue hasta que sintió un aroma cerca del altat, una aroma muy familiar de ayer.

Ese aroma era identico a los frijoles que comió ayer con esas personas de aquella caravana...

 ***FART***

Oh.. Eso frijoles si que le dejaron una marca.

Y si que se escucho y sintió por todos en el lugar, que lo estaban viendo tapandose la nariz.

"Heh-Heh..." Se reía avergonzado Link "Esos frijoles eran magicos"

"Tienes suerte que no estemos en un lugar cerrado" Exclamo uno de los guardias de la torre.

Después quel gas se dejara de oler por el lugar, Link les explico el aroma y de quienes eran los posibles ladrones.

El aroma era el mismo y su caravana parecía venir de Kakariko Village para cuando los encontro en el atardecer.

Eso responde una duda, pero falta averiguar en dónde se encuentran esas personas.

Podrian estar en cualquier lado de Hyrule.

Esto va a ser un problema que les va a tomar días, gran-jodidamente-dioso. Decidieron bajar de la torre al ver que estar ahí parados no va a resolver nada.

"Muy bien, ¿que hacemos ahora?" Pregunto de brazos cruzados a su tía.

"Lo primero sera avisarle al Rey de la situación" Respondió la líder "Luego veremos que hacer con esos descarados"

"Ya veo... Oye Paya"

"Sí Link-San"

"De dónde viene tu nombre"

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la niña de 12 nando su tono en rojo.

"¿¡EeeH!? Pu-pu-pues veras m-mi mi no-no-nombre vi-vi-viene por mi marca de nacimiento" Decía temerosa y avergonzada al tratar de responderle a su primo.

"En serio, ¿Cómo luce?" Pregunto inocententemente por la marca.

Ese golpe debió haberle provocado que lo olvidara.

"Pues ti-ti-tiene la forma de una...

"De una papaya" Interrumpió su madre diciendo la forma de su marca "Y se encuentra en el medió de su...

"¡Deja de decirle a la gente que mi marca esta en el medio de mi nalga izquierda" Le grito ruborizada a su madre hasta que se dió cuenta de lo que dijo.

Volteó a ver a su primo, que estaba tratando de contner la risa por lo que escucho.

Iba a reirse hasta que un volante le pego en la cara.

Se lo quito ds la cara y vio su contenido, contenido muy valioso. "Impa"

"¿Sí?"

"Ya encontre al culpable" Dijo mostrandole el bolante.

Se trataba del anunció del proximo torneo anual de los "Guerreros más Fuertes del Reino". Era una imagen de con una gran cantidad de guerreros cómo Gorons, Zoras, Sheikahs, Hylianos, Lynels, Rito, incluso el padre de Link y otros más.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que en el centro se hallaba un tipo de orbe anaranjado.

Uno que tenía el símbolo de la Diosa Din.

"Tch, ese gordo bastardo" Fue lo único que dijo Impa antes de volver el papel en cenizas.

"Entonces lo tiene el jefe que esta a cargo del Torneo Anual que se realiza en la Torre de Hera en el Suroeste de Hyrule" Exclamo Paya al ver que se trataba del mismo hombre detras de los torneos.

"En serio, ¡Genial!"

"Link quiero sue regreses a Hiawe Village" Le ordeno a su sobrina, que no se vio venir eso.

"Ire con el rey a hablar sobre esto y tratar de hacer un trato con ese patético hombre al que se concidera persona"

"Y que quieres que haga alla?" Pregunto confuso, claro podría ver a sus padres y hermanos cómo a sus amigos, pero que se supone que va a hacer alla.

"Tengo el presentimiento que no vamos a lograr un trato, así quiero que le pidas a tu padre que te entrene por un mes entero" Dijo y salió de ahí al tirar una bomba de humo al suelo.

Los dos primos se vieron y suspiraron, bueno lo mejor era hacer lo que les pidió.

Se despidió de su prima y salió corriendo para dirigirse devuelta a su pueblo natal, no lo mostraba en el exterior pero estaba emocionado que volvería a estar en casa.

Y que esta sería su primera vez participando en la gran Torre de Hera.

Fueron días y noches las que pasaron mientras corría por la llanura directo a su casa con una sonrisa marcadaen su cara.

No le importo si pasaba por campamntos Blins, solamente los saludaba desde dónde estaba y ellos le devolverian el saludo.

Pasaba por los animales que recorrian que habitaban el gran mundo que era Hyrule.

Y finalmente llego... Hiawe Village... Su hogar.

"ZEIYAH"

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**The Legend of Zelda, The Hyrule Fantasy~**

 **~Braverous Spirit~**

 _ **Los personajes y saga le pertenecen a Nintendo.**_

 _ **La historía y personajes originales me pertenecen.**_

 _ **La historía se situa en la línea de Link Niño y Datos Oficiales se tomaran en cuenta.**_

 **Diarió de Aventurero 1: 12.5% -[¿Abrir?]**

 **Diarió de Aventurero 2: 25%**

 **Diarió de Aventurero 3: 100%**

 **(Sí)**

 **Diarió de Aventurero**

 _De nuevo aquí escribiendo en este cuaderno que me sugirió Hafu._

 _Tras haber conseguido el orbe de Nayru me dirigí a Villa Kakariko por el de Din, pero no todo resulto bien._

 _En el camino a la villa, me tope con una caravana de exploradores y cene junto a ellos, me eran buenas personas hasta que llegue a la villa._

 _Alli conocí a mi prima de nombre Paya y me encontre a mi tía Impa, loco no? Quien creería que somos familiares._

 _Descubrimos quel orbe era falso y quienes eran los ladrones de la verdadera, la caravana de los frijoles._

 _Tía Impa-San me dijo que volviera a Hiawe Village para que mi padre me entrene para el torneo de este año._

 _Que sabe lo que me espera, pero ¡hey! Es bueno estar devuelta en casa._

 **Capítulo 8**

 **~Hiawe Village~**

Soplaba un refrescante viento cómo cada día en este pacífico pueblo, cómo extrañaba esto.

"*Respira* *Exhala* Que bueno es estar en casa" Dijo Link feliz de estar de nuevo en casa.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que salio a pasear por las calles del pueblo, talvez se encuentre a unos cuantos amigos.

Paso por el área de mercado dónde vio cómo sus vecinos compraban la cómida y ropa que estaba en oferta del día.

Link noto a unos compañeros comprando junto a sus padres, los saludo alegremnte y ellos le regresaron el saludo.

Paso por la tienda de elixirs de su amiga Irene y entro para saludarla, aunque no fue un buen momento debido a que distrajo a su amiga en el proceso y hizo que la poción se hechara a perder y explotara.

Fue perseguido por la bruja por todo el lugar hasta que su abuela parara a su nieta y obligar a los dos a disculparse por lo que hicieron.

Link no se tardo ni un poco a visitar a la casa de su amiga, no ha sabido mucho de ella desde aquella 'vez'.

 **Fuente de la Gran Hada**

 **(Fairy Fountain Theme)**

El interior aún era mismo cómo al de las otras veces que vino a la casa de Proxi.

Las hadas volaban por todo el lugar pasando su día en espera a que un viajero fatigado o una persona que pida por ayuda recuperaran sus energías.

Link se acerco a la fuente y llamo a la Gran Hada para saludarla, estuvo parado ahí un rato esperandola a que saliera de su fuente.

"...?" Estaba confuso de su tardanza hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien detras de él.

Volteo a ver y lo único que vio fue la cara de un ser podrido y horrible que le robo la alma con su grito.

"KRYYYYEEH!"

"AAHH!" Grito el herrero para terminar cayendo en la fuente sin agua.

Se estaba levantando para sacar su espada y prepararse para atacarlo, hasta que escucho una risa familiar venir del monstruo.

"OH! Ho Ho Ho" Era la misma risa.

"Señora Serena?" Inquirió confuso y recibió respuesta al ver quel monstruo se convertía en la hada.

"En efecto joven héroe" Le respondió al niño de verde riendose un poco. "Dime querido chico, que te trae por mis dominios?"

Mientras Link se salia de la fuente le explico su visita, ya que estaba devuelta en casa queria ver a su amiga.

Lamentablmente Proxi no se hallaba en casa, pero aún esta en el pueblo.

Link le agradeció por la información y se despidió de la hada, hasta que ella lo detuviera y con su magia le devolviera las energías que perdidas.

"Recuerda siempre venir conmigo cuando estes fatigado" Le dijo para volver a su dominio bajo el agua.

Link se retiro de sus dominios y dirigirse a su hogar, su madre ya debe de estar esperandolo.

Paso por la plaza y tomo el camino que lo llevaba a su casa dónde la brisa más refrescante llegaba.

Una vez que llego a la puerta de su casa la abrio y cuando entro vio a su madre bajar de las escaleras.

Fue ahí que noto a su hijo en la entrada de la puerta.

"Mamá"

"Link!"

Dijeron los dos corriendo a abrazar a su ser querido/ a con afecto.

La madre estaba feliz de ver que su hijo mayor estuviera bien y que volviera estar a su lado. Se le derramo una lagrima de felicidad tras volver a estar con su hijo.

"No sabes cuanto te extrañe" Le decia su madre a su querido hijo aun abrazandolo.

"Yo tambien te extrañe mamá" Le dijo a su madre, tambien, sin dejar de abrazarla.

El abrazo duro un rato hasta que finalmente madre e hijo se separaran. Su madre le guio al comedor para darle algo de comer, y cómo no, quien negaria la cómida de vuestra sagrada madre.

Link dejo sus cosas en el sillon de la sala, junto a sus guanteletes y sombrero, para dirijirse al comedor y esperar su cómida.

Paso un buen rato y finalmente la cómida estaba lista, ante esto, Lia hizo saber que ya estaba la cómida con un suave y cálido "La cómida esta servida"

Eso hizo pensar al Sharpknife que sus hermanos tambien estaban en casa, y estaba en lo correcto al verlos bajar por las escaleras y lo notaron.

"Hola!" Alegremente les saludo.

"Link!" Dijeron los tres felices de ver a su hermano mayor nuevamente en casa, que corrieron a abrazarlo y el les regreso el afecto.

Él y Linkle se abrazaron cómo lo haria un Goron con otro Goron, Link de broma le hizo cerillito a Hafu, mientras este se reía y con Ayril la levantaba y le decía que volaba mientras ella le sonreía inocentemente.

"Vaya vaya vaya, a quien tenemos aquí" Llamo la atención una voz que provenían de las escaleras.

Link miro al frente y los vio a los dos ahí, dos figuras que no ha visto desde hace 3 años. Unos viejos amigos suyos.

"Vedge, Riggs!" Dijo alegre el herrero al ver a dos de sus amigos de la infancia nuevamente.

Vedge Zwordlines y Riggs Shadowblade, son amigos de la infancia de Link que hizo tras meterse en una pélea contra un bravucon de la escuela que molestaba a los dos y a los demás.

Tras ese día esos dos se volvieron amigos de Link y formaron parte de la brigada aventuresca del viento conformada por Link, Zelda, Proxi y Biggs y Linkle en ese tiempo. Con el pasar de los años ellos asistieron a la Academía de Caballeros cuando cumplieron los diez, dejando el pueblo y a la brigada aventuresca del viento sin dos de sus miembros hasta que Hafu y Ayril nacieron.

"Hace tiemo que no los veía" Comento alegre dandole la mano a su amigo.

"Ya sabes, la academía" Respondió el Hyliano mostrando una foto de la academía.

"Por cierto, cuando planeas asistir?" Le pregunto Vedge al herrero. Cómo ya tenía la edad y habilidad, el podría formar parte de esta.

"Yo creo que para el año siguiente" Respondió riendose un poco, con lo que estaba haciendo ahora mínimo cree que se demoraria un año en salvar Hyrule.

Se quedaron a comer y mientras lo hacian contaban anecdotas de su niñez, cómo la vez que Link le dio a una colmena de abejas con su resortera y estas lo picaron hasta dejarlo con la cara inflamada.

Al menos el tuvo la última risa ya que todas perecieron tiempo después.

"Ahora que me acuerdo, y eso que estan aquí?" Pregunto Link a sus amigos.

"La academía nos dio una semana libre para descansar del entrenamiento"

"Cual entrenamiento?"

"Para preparar a los estudiantes clasificados que participaran en el torneo de la Torre de Hera"

Ellos tambien van a participar en el torneó, que emoción. Y hablando de la torre, siente que se le olvida algo muy importante.

Oh claro! Su padre.

"Oye mamá" Llamo a su madre para preguntarle por su padre. "Y papá?"

"Link fue a entregar unos pedidos al castillo y al bazaar de la ciudadela" Respondió su madre ante la duda de su hijo. "Por qué preguntas?"

Link les explico lo ocurrido en Kakariko y lo que su tía Impa le pidio que hiciera por acaso si no la lograban recuperar.

En otras palabras, el iba a participar en el torneo por el premio e iba a necesitar ser entrenado por su padre para poder competir.

"Desde cuando teniamos una prima?" Pregunto la pequeña de los cuatro ante la mención de su prima.

"Yo tampoco sabía" Contesto el héroe drjando lo del orbe cómo un tema descartado.

Aunque el tema de la prima Paya fue dejado para otra ocasión y regresaron con lo del entrenamiento de Link.

Los dos estudiantes se despidieron, no sin antes de agradecer la hospitalidad. Ahora solamente era esperar a su padre que llegara, cómo fue temprano no debería tardar en llegar.

Y hablando del rey Deku. Su padre finalmente había llegado a casa y con una sonrisa saludo a su familia hasta que avisto a su hijo.

Junior lo veía con alegría y a la vez un semblante serio, para hacerle saber porque estaba aquí. Solo le dio una sonrisa a su hijo y le dio la mano, junior hizo lo mismo... Para luego ser agarrado de la muñeca y ser levantado para luego ser lanzado a la mesa.

"Auwch!"

"Nunca te confies de tu rival" Le dijo su padre limpiandose las manos "Y sí Impa ya me conto de todo"

"Hay algo que tu no sepas?" Le pregunto Linkle a su padre por el conocimiento del tema.

"Que hoy dormira en el sofa" Intervino su madre en un tono molesto y con las manos en la cadera.

"Jejejeje... Ay ratas"

 **~MÁS TARDE...~**

Link fue a hacer unos mandados por su padre y era comprar cómida que llevabaran al lugar dónde va a hacer entrenado, cerca del Bosque de Faron.

Mientras el compraba los suministros de un mes, su padre empacaba lo que usarian para entrenar en el bosque.

Le train recuerdos de cómo antes era un simple herrero aspirante a volverse caballero cómo lo era su padre y que siempre le gustaba ir a ver el torneo con su familía. Veanlo aquí, es el héroe destinado a salvar a Hyrule y que ahora va a participar en ese mismo torneo.

Cómo las personas cambian con el pasar de los años.

Fue ahí que sus largos oídos captaron la voz de una chica tararear una canción cerca de la colina con el arbol.

Fue a ver de quien se trataba esa suave y melódico tarareo capaz de apaciguar a cualquiera.

Desde dónde estaba noto a unas hadas rodeando a un chica de pelos rosados mientras tarareaba y recogiá unas flores.

Se trataba de Proxi y estaba totalmente smida en lo que hacía que no noto la presencía de Link.

Link se le acerco y, despistadamente, la saludo como si nada. Claro, la joven hada dio un pequeño salto por lo innesperado del saludo.

"Link!" Dijo alegre al ver que se trataba del Hyliano.

"El mismo" Respondió con una sonrisa y el pulgar arriba.

La hada estaba feliz de volver a ver a su amigo Hyliano devuelta en casa, cómo no se supo nada de el por más de un mes sus conocidos más cercanos se preocuparon por su paradero.

Se hicieron en el arbol para quel Hyliano empezara a relatarle sus aventuras hasta el momento.

"El Dominio de los Zoras es el lugar mås genial que he visto, sus habitantes son amigables y las camas de agua son tan relajantes" Comentaba el héroe de su estadía en el hogar de los Zora. "Es cómo no hubiesen reglas"

"Wow, lo haces sonar cómo si fuera un paraiso acuático" Dijo la hada al escuchar la descripción de su amigo sobre el hogar de los Zora.

"Es qué lo es" Exclamo el héroe afirmando su convicción del lugar.

Link al ver que ya estaba atardeciendo se despidió de su amiga y fue al punto de encuentro que su padre le dijo que fuera.

Salio de la villa por la sálida del sur y se dirigió al bosque de la provincía de Faron.

Recordaba el cámino que su padre y él tomaban junto a la familía para tomar un relajante baño en la lago que hace en este bosque.

A veces le ganaban el lugar algunos cónocidos cómo Proxi y su madre o los habitantes del bosque cómo Biggs y sus amigos.

Una vez que llego vio a su padre, con su armadura de caballero, sentado cerca del lago viendo el ocaso.

Cuando sintió a su hijo se paro para saludarle y decirle dònde poner los materiales y que más tarde harian el campamento.

Se dirigieron a una área despejada con el suficiente espació para entrenar ahí.

"Link, por todo este mes te estare entrenando en el avanzado arte de la espada al que nuestro linaje ha traspasado tras generación en generación" Explico su padre que por este mes recibira la enseñanza del linaje de caballeros para poder alxarse con la victoría.

Acto seguido desenvaino su espada y escudo, Link desenvaino sus propias armas e iniciaron a atacarse con estocadas.

Ambos filos de madera y hierro, forjadas en un elegante y gracil estilo, chocaban con fuerza.

Link hizo un ataque giratorío instantaneo, pero fue bloqueado por el escudo de su padre realizando un ataque de escudo que hizo para atras al joven dejandolo expuesto a los ataques.

Su padre tomo la oportunidad y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago para luego darle un golpe con el mango en la espalda.

Link cayo al suelo adolorido hasta quel ex-caballero apuntara con la punta de su espada a su hijo.

El pequeño combate termino en la victoria de su padre. No era novedad alguna, siempre le ganaba.

Envaino su espada devuelta en su funda y le dio su mano a Link para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Una vez que paso un rato volvieron a enfrentarse y paso lo mismo, otra vez paso lo mismo hasta y se repitió hasta que finalmnte anocheció y Link finalmente logro darle un golpe. Pero de todo modos perdió,

El entrenamiento para la Torre de Hera apenas ha iniciado.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 _ **Todo el mundo se encuentra entrenando para el gran torneo de Hera, por ello Link pondra a su hijo a superarlo con la enseñanzas que aprendiò en su juventud.**_

" _ **La espada no posee fuerza, a menos que la mano que la sostiene posea valor"**_

" _ **Finalmente lo logre"**_

" _ **Ya viene siendo la hora que te enseñe uma de mis propias técnicas"**_

 _ **Aunque no son los únicos que se esfuerzan para ganar**_

" _ **Adelante Sën-Lín, vas por la mitad"**_

" _ **Biggs aún sigue entrenando?"**_

" _ **Repasaremos lo que aprendiste la semana pasada... ¡Con un montaje de entrenamiento!"**_

" _ **ZORIAAHH!"**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**XmarkZX Productions**_

 _ **Presenta lo**_

 **The Legend of Zelda**

 **~Braverous Fantasy~**

 _ **Los personajes de The Legend of Zelda le pertenecen a Nintendo.**_

 _ **Esta leyenda y su personajes son mi propiedad**_

 _ **Para hacer esta historia se tomarán en cuenta datos oficiales.**_

 **Diario de Aventurero 1: 13.2% [Abrir?]**

 **Diario de Aventurero 2: 25%**

 **Diario de Aventurero 3: 100%**

 **[Si]**

 **Diario de Aventurero**

 _Hola a todos soy yo de nuevo!_

 _Qué bueno fue volver a casa después de tanto tiempo, puedo afirmar que todos me extrañaban._

 _Mamá fue la que más me extrañó ya que su abrazo fue algo muy fuerte y como que no me quería soltar._

 _Mejor aún! Me topé con viejos amigos que no veía desde hace tres años._

 _Siento envidia de esos dos que ya están en la Academia de Caballeros, sé que no me gusta estar en una escuela pero soporto estar en una donde hacen algo que me guste._

 _Ahora me encuentro junto a mi papá en la provincia de Faron entrenando para el torneo de Hera, es mejor que empiece a mejorar ya que no le he ganado o acertado un golpe en estos últimos días._

 _Pero sé que puedo hacerlo!_

 **Capítulo 9**

 **~Región de Faron~**

En la gran arboleda de Saria, nombre dado por honor a la Sabia del Bosque, se hallaba el futuro héroe de Hyrule en una pequeña pelea de entrenamiento con su padre.

Realizó una estocada, pero fue detenido por el empate de la espada de su padre.

Ambas armas chocaban en empates, Link logro hacer retroceder a su padre para así propinarle un ataques giratorio.

Los golpes rápidos hicieron que soltara su espada tras bloquear los golpes.

La victoria del hijo estaba cerca hasta que recibió una fuerte patada en el pecho y cayó al suelo y antes de poder pararse, el la punta de la espada de hierro le apuntaba.

Suspiro en derrota nuevamente, ya van días y este es el mismo resultado.

Su padre le ayudo a pararse y le brindó su cantimplora llena de agua fresca.

"Debo de admitir que casi me vences" Le dijo a su hijo riéndose un poco, aunque su hijo solo rodó los ojos.

Pasaron unos minutos y se volvieron a enfrentar en un combate, solo que esta vez Link cambio de estrategia. Esperaba que su padre atacará primero y en el momento preciso atacarlo.

La estrategia iba bien, solo que su mano se sentía tentada a atacar o un sentimiento prohibido en él, no tenía valor.

Si atacaba antes, su padre tomaría la oportunidad de atacarlo una vez expuesto y perdería nuevamente.

Pudo notar lo que sentía su hijo y por ello atacó como el relámpago desarmando lo de su arma.

El mismo gesto de antes se repitió, la punta de su espada apuntándole.

Link solo fue a buscar su espada solo que fue detenido por su padre que le quería decirle algo.

"Junior pude apreciar que en tu mano faltaba el valor con el que naciste" Le dijo su padre agachado para mirarlo a los ojos.

Link solo miraba su mano derecha pensativo con lo que le dijeron.

"En nuestro linaje corre una mantra que ha sido traspasada por generaciones" Le contó a su hijo mientras posaba su mano en su hombro para que lo viera. " _Una espada no ejerce fuerza a menos que la mano que la sostiene tenga coraje_ "

Se mostraba dudoso al ver que no la captaba muy bien, solo se le formó una sonrisa a su padre y le revolvió el cabello con su mano.

"Descansa el resto del día, si me buscas estaré en el campamento chequeando algunas cosas" Le dijo a su hijo mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Link solo se acostó en el suelo cansado tras tanto entrenar, una siesta no estaría tan mal.

A pesar de ser considerado un vago dormilón, se le era casi imposible consolidar el sueño. Esa mantra lo dejaba totalmente pensativo y lo obligaba a ver su mano derecha.

Se quitó su guantelete y miraba la marca en su mano, el símbolo de la Trifuerza estaba marcada en su mano. Era el portador de la Trifuerza del Valor y en esos últimos minutos su mano no poseía valor.

No sabía que era, él siempre muestra el valor de mil hombres cuando iba a pelearse con un bravucón que molestaba a otros, cuando iba a hacer cosas que parecían suicidó o los más recientes como enfrentarse a monstruos como Guarnoid y Electorpha. Cuando se trataba de su madre enojada o de sus amigas como Zelda y Proxi, ahí si le daba miedo.

" _Esa mirada es fulminante_ " Pensó el herrero a héroe recordando la mirada de su madre.

 **~CRACK~**

Se levantó y desenvainó su espada al escuchar el sonido de una rama romperse.

Entre los arbustos noto unos grandes y feroces ojos azules, podía escuchar un leve gruñido como un lobo. Se trataba de un Wolfos suponía el, aunque no estaba seguro por el color de ojos.

Pasaron segundos y el lobo se retiró del lugar corriendo, aunque Link decidió seguirlo por qué algo en el le decía que lo hiciera.

Fue ahí que se adentro entre los grandes árboles que vivían en esta área mientras seguía a aquel lobo.

 **~En el lado Este de Hyrule~**

En las tierras áridas de los ZhünShí, se hallaba el descendiente del Maestro Areg-Cor, Sēn-Lín entrenándose con grandes y pesadas piedras que arrastraba con una soga amarrada a su cintura.

"Vamos Sēn-Lín vas por la mitad!" Le recordó el viejo a su estudiante que no ha logrado mover las piedras tras haber llegado a la mitad.

"Ghkk Kkk, Hiag!" Se esforzaba y con todas sus fuerzas logro poder seguir arrastrar las piedras.

"Jejejeje" Se reía el anciano al ver que su descendiente logro ponerse a andar nuevamente.

Una vez que termine con este entrenamiento, quedará exhausto y lo llevaría con la gran hada. Talvez podría hacer de las suyas esta vez aprovechándose del hecho que Link no está para avisarle a la hada de sus actos.

Y hablando de avisar, Sēn-Lín avistó algo en el cielo y trato de avisarle a su maestro, solo que he estaba totalmente sumido en su imaginación con la peli verde. Hasta que una pesa de 1000 toneladas le cayó en toda su cara, solo para tratarse de las hadas de la fuente con un mensaje de su reina"

" _ **Ni se te ocurra tratar de tocarla viejo verde!**_ " Le aviso una de las hadas para regresarse a la fuente.

Decidió ir a ayudarlo, una vez que terminara su entrenamiento.

 **~Campo de Entrenamiento del Castillo~**

En el campo de entrenamiento del castillo de Hyrule se hallaba una joven niña, de unos 14 años de edad, entrenando con su padre en el arte de la esgrima.

Ambos se lanzaban estocadas hasta que el caballero de un rápido movimiento desarmo a su hija de su espada.

Termino ese pequeño combate.

"Deberás de hacer mejor que eso Ashley" Le dijo su padre mientras envainaba su espada devuelta en su funda.

La niña se levantó para mirar a su padre con una mirada sería, desde que las negociaciones sobre aquel orbe fracasaron todos los caballeros se han puesto a preparar se para el torneo.

Y Sir Floret decidió aprovechar esta ocasión para inscribir a su hija y ver cuanto a progresado en el camino del arte de la guerra.

Todo esto era porque un niño de túnicas verdes se tardó mucho en llegar a Kakariko y reclamar ese orbe.

Decidió hacer esos pensamientos a un lado y volver a entablar un combate con su padre.

 **~Devuelta a la Región de Faron~**

Link finalmente llegó a donde estaba el lobo, tras tanto correr pudo notar un camino sin salida.

Solo que para su sorpresa el lobo que ha estado siguiendo, hasta que noto una silueta canina saltar de piedra en piedra subiendo la montaña.

La montaña era algo alta y la vegetación aún se expandía por esas áreas, aunque no decidió rendirse y empezó a escalar la montaña.

Paso un hora en la que escalaba por la montaña que finalmente llegó a la cima, decidió descansar un poco para luego seguirle el paso a aquel lobo.

Se adentro en el profundo bosque de esta región y siguió al frente para ver lo que le deparaba este misterioso lugar.

 **[Bosque de Faron]**

Link al hacer pasó por la gran vegetación del lugar, llegó a un área abierta donde se hallaba un pequeño campamento.

Al parecer alguien vivía en estas partes del bosque, suponía que debe de ser un Kokiliano que vivía aquí. Aunque se le hacía extraño, ya que de donde viven no hay razón de irse de su pueblo ya que era tranquilo.

Se acercó a una olla de la que salía algo de humo, al parecer el que vivía aquí no debe de estar demasiado lejos. Decidió acercarse a la olla para ver cuál era su contenido, se asomó a ver su delicioso contenido.

Podía oler el saludable aroma de esa sopa. Sentía el olor de un oloroso pescado, una deliciosa calabaza y el dulce olor de queso de cabra. Link se sentía con las ganas de probarla y eso iba a hacer al tomar un pequeño plato que estaba cerca.

Tomo el cucharón y paso el líquido al plato hasta que el tosido de una persona lo detuviera en medio acto.

"Discúlpame jovencito, pero esa sopa es mía" Le llamo la atención el señor al joven de túnicas verdes, que volteo a ver quién era.

El señor estaba encapuchado y apenas se le notaba su cara y el cabello, aunque no lucía muy viejo para ser llamado un ermitaño ya que parecía ser 9 años mayor que el.

"Lo siento señor" Se disculpó el joven héroe hacia el ermitaño.

Se le formó una sonrisa de lado al ermitaño para luego empezar a reírse mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes, solo estaba bromeando contigo" Le aseguró el ermitaño tranquilizando a Link. "Puedes tomar de ella"

Link sonrió y volvió a echar la sopa en el plato y poder probarla.

La sopa estaba riquísima y era muy saludable, es como que estuviera hecha para sanar a las personas y curarse de los resfriados.

"Un amigo mío me enseñó la receta de la sopa; solo necesitas zanahorias, papas, ajo, calabaza, queso de cabra y un Barbos Oloroso" Le contaba la receta para ver si intentaba recrearla en caso que el o otra persona estuviera resfriado.

El joven ermitaño decía venir de las provincias de Ordona y que antes era un granjero de cabras, pero eso cambio un día que fue a entregar unos pedidos al castillo y fue en donde la conoció a ella.

Conoció a una hermosa mujer de la nobleza y tenía un hermoso cabello naranja, que recordaba al cielo en la hora del ocaso, y era sarcástica la mayor parte del tiempo aunque se preocupa por sus amigos cercanos. Cada vez que le tocaba ir a hacer unas entregas al castillo, siempre se quedaría uno o dos días con ella antes de regresar a casa.

Con el pasar de los meses hubo un momento que ella dejo la ciudadela y viajo a otra parte de Hyrule con su familia, se encontraba devastado hasta que un día su figura materna le dijo que fuera por ella y eso hizo. Buscaba por todos los rincones de Hyrule por ella para volver a verla y no se iba a rendir hasta volverla a ver.

"Wooow y blaagh" Quedó impresionado con la historia y asqueado con las partes que le recordaba a sus padres besándose.

El señor se empezó a reír para decirle a Link que algún día de los siguientes años va a tenerse que enamorarse de alguien.

Con la posición del cielo azul hizo que se diera cuenta que ya se tardó y su padre podría estar buscando lo, el señor al ver la cara de preocupación del niño decidió ayudarlo a bajar de este lugar.

Le mostró un camino secreto que llevaba a la Arboleda de Saria, se podía ver paisajes del bosque por donde bajaban. Link estaba tan distraído viendo el ambiente que le dio una oportunidad al viajero de quitarle su guantelete derecho y ver su mano.

Justo como pensaba, el chico era el héroe destinado a salvar Hyrule. Link lo miraba de manera extraña preguntándose qué hacía el.

"Quieres aprender una pequeña técnica en el arte de la espada?" Le pregunto a Link que estaba dudoso con lo que pasó en antes.

Hasta que se decidió y acepto la oferta del señor.

Ambos desenvainaron sus espadas y escudos y se pusieron en posición de combate.

"Dime una cosa niño, ¿conoces algunas técnicas del arte de la espada?" Pregunto mientras apuntaba su espada al chico.

"Mi padre me enseñó las básicas como el Ataque Giratorio, el Golpe de Gracia y el Ataque de Escudo" Contesto formándose una sonrisa desafiante en su cara.

"Muy bien, pues te voy a enseñar una de mis propias técnicas! Le dijo de manera desafiante. "Así que quiero que prestes mucha atención!"

 **~Bosque Kokilia~**

En una profunda área de los bosques de las regiones de Faron, se encontraba el hogar de aquellos que eran llamados los descendientes de los niños del bosque. Los Kokilian eran jóvenes que vivían bajo la protección del gran Árbol Deku, ellos viven en paz en los tranquilos bosques del espíritu Faron. Lo que los diferenciaba de sus ancestros era la capacidad de crecer hasta la edad de los 20 para experimentar diferentes sentimientos que los niños no entienden, no como sus ancestros.

En una de las casas hechas a partir de árboles, se hallaba una bella chica de pelos verdes que aparentaba los 20 mirando a un pequeño pelo rojo entrenándose.

El chico era un caso extraño para todos, desde el día que se comió esa fruta dorada su fuerza es descomunal y es capaz de levantar piedras muy grandes.

Miro a una niña peli azul que estaba con ella, la niña tenía en mano un papel promocional del torneo.

Daba a entender que el niño estaba entrenando para el torneo, solo que este se había inscrito a el por error y no le quedaba de otra que participar.

"Y el creía que era una competencia de comida picante" Decía riéndose un poco recordando como fue que vino diciendo que había entrado a una competencia de comida.

 **~Campamento Sharpknife~**

El héroe de Guerra y el futuro héroe de Hyrule, se hallaban realizando un combate rápido entre los dos.

Ambas espadas empataban entre sí, Link esperaba la oportunidad perfecta de atacarlo y terminar el combate.

Una de sus estocadas le dio al escudo de su padre solo que este realizó el inconfundible ataque de escudo.

El ataque lo hizo retroceder dejándolo expuesto a los ataques de su padre, hasta que el símbolo de la mano de Link brillo y su espada fuera cubierta por una energía verde.

"Ze-" Dio una voltereta para atrás y realizo una rodada hacia delante para embestir a su padre con su espada. "¡YAAH!"

El corte fue muy fuerte que mandó al caballero al suelo y antes que pudiera levantarse su hijo le saltó encima y con su pie le piso la mano para que soltara la espada.

Mientras le apuntaba con su espada cerca del rostro.

Al padre se le formó una sonrisa con tan solo ver lo fuerte que se ha vuelto su hijo.

"Finalmente lo logré" Decía sin poder creerse lo, tras años finalmente lo logro.

Ayudo a su padre a levantarse solo que no se esperaba a que lo abrazara con una tranquila y sincera sonrisa.

"Ya viene siendo la hora que te enseñe una de mis propias técnicas" Le decía a su hijo para empezar a cargarlo.

"Estoy algo cansado, podemos hacerlo mañana" Le sugirió a su padre.

"No veo el porque no" Le contesto mientras los cargaba devuelta al campamento.

Tras una deliciosa cena en la noche, se quedaron despiertos hablando del combate y de esa técnica nueva que aplicó. Todo mientras una figura entre las sombras los miraba con una sonrisa y se retiraba del bosque con un espejo roto en mano.

Los últimos días se convirtieron en una semana y ahí se encontraban esos dos Hylianos con la sangre del héroe, lo que fueron las enseñanzas de técnicas pasadas de sus ancestros no fue tan difícil.

Link era un tipo de prodigio al ser capaz de ejecutarlas sin tanto esfuerzo como el Corte Relámpago, el Tajo Trasero, el Mandoble Volador, el Rompe yelmos y el poderoso Gran Ataque Giratorio.

A veces las realizaba por instinto solo que ahora sí tenía el conocimiento de hacerlo y dominio total de ellas.

Ahora estaba aprendiendo el 'Giro Ascendiente'. Era una variación del conocido Ataque Giratorio, solo que este elevaba al usuario cuando lo realizaba, mandando a los aires a la víctima.

Le tomaron sus horas para aprender la técnica de su padre, hasta que finalmente la aprendió. Eso enorgulleció al ex-caballero, que ahora veía que era el tiempo de enseñarle otras cosas que la arte de la espada.

"Junior en todo este tiempo he podido apreciar en lo tanto que has progresado en este arte del combate" Le decía a su con orgullo. "Pero, no hemos terminado"

El joven Link miraba con determinación a su padre esperando lo que le pusiera como reto.

"Quiero que aprendas unas cosas y te fortalezcas antes del torneo, ¿estás listo para lo que vamos a hacer?"

"Sí!" Contesto con coraje y su puño mostrando el símbolo de la diosa.

"Entonces hagamos un montaje de entrenamiento!"

 **~Música~**

 **~Survivor- Eye of the Tiger"**

Link entrenaba arduamente bajo la tutela de su padre, en un lado de la arboleda se hallaba cortando árboles grandes con una hacha de poca calidad. Estos árboles eran del mismo tipo de madera que estaba hecha su espada de madera, su apariencia era idéntica a la madera pero cortaban como una espada hecha de hierro.

Cortaba todo aquel tipo de árboles que se hallaban en estas áreas de la región de Faron, cada vez que su hacha se rompía el sacaba otra y seguía cortando.

Los días pasaron hasta que finalmente los corto todos y siguió con su entrenamiento que consistía a sobrevivir en los ambientes peligrosos, siendo la naturaleza la que lo protegía de los peligros.

Tenía que pasar por las partes oscuras y sombrías del bosque para llegar al otro lado y reclamar la bendición de la diosa del valor en un templo abandonado, sin arma alguna.

Paso noches de hambre y evitó peleas con las bestias del lugar aprovechando el ambiente como una arma del engaño, una vez que llegó al templo recibió la bendición de la diosa y que cuido de el desde donde estaba su camino de regreso.

Corrió varios metros para alcanzar destinos que necesitaban precisión, agilidad y un buen tiempo para cuando corría por aquel camino.

Se sentaba junto a su padre a sentir los cambios del ambiente y saber que tipo de clima vaya a aparecer en ese día o cuando uno se aproxima.

Practicaba golpeando rocas con fuertes y rápidos cortes de sus espadas tratando de agrietar la, siguió a sí por días y noches bajo el frío de la lluvia hasta que finalmente logrará agrietar la.

En una de las más grandes tormentas, se hallaba escalando la montaña más grande de la región a mano limpia, mientras su padre lo esperaba en la cima expectativo a que llegara arriba. Por la lluvia la superficie de esta estaba completamente mojada e incapaz de escalar, pero la seguía escalando a pesar de lo resbaloso que estaba y las veces que casi caen.

Resistía el cansancio y fatiga que sentía por tanto escalar y la falta de descanso, al igual que la dolor en sus manos que le ardían por ser arrastradas en esa superficie.

Le quedaba poco por llegar y pocas energías como para llegar a la cima y lograrlo, en un movimiento sin pensamiento el dio un salto para arriba para llegar. Aunque estuvo cerca de hacerlo y sin energía cayó hasta que la mano de su padre agarro su mano y lo levantó para arriba y dejarlo a salvo.

Los dos estaban en la cima de la región y desde ahí podían ver la tal mencionada torre donde participaría en aquel torneo, los dos se miraron entre sí y cerraron sus puños revelando la marca del poder dorado en significado que estaba listo.

Los dos saltaron y se dieron unos cinco en el aire, solo que nunca tocaron el suelo.

"Papá, como nos bajamos de esto?" Le preguntaba al sentir su cuerpo inmóvil.

"No tengo ni la menor idea" Contesto tratando de moverse.

"Por cuánto tiempo vamos a estar así?"

"No te preocupes, Owen ya debió de habernos visto por el telescopio y seguro ya viene para acá junto a tu abuelo"

 **~Continuara~**

 _ **Finalmente ha llegado el momento que todo el mundo ha esperado a que llegara, el torneo de los Guerreros más fuertes del reino ha llegado.**_

 _ **Todos los aspirantes se han inscrito en el torneo al igual que ciertas caras familiares que estarán alegres de ver al Héroe.**_

" _ **Link!/ Sēn-Lín!"**_

" _ **El es un amigo que hice cuando estuve viajando por el Hyrule del Este, y es muy fuerte"**_

" _ **Tiempo que no te veía viejo amigo"**_

" _ **Hagamos la promesa de que pelearemos sin contenernos una vez que nos toque pelear entre nosotros!"**_

 _ **Sera capaz el héroe valeroso superar a los contrincantes con los que peleará y hacerse del orbe de Din?**_

 _ **¡ZORIAAH!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**XmarkZX Productions presenta:**_

 **The Legend of Zelda**

 **~Braverous Spirit~**

 _ **Los personajes de The Legend of Zelda le pertenecen a Nintendo.**_

 _ **Esta leyenda y su personajes son mi propiedad**_

 _ **Para hacer esta historia se tomarán en cuenta datos oficiales.**_

 **Diario de Aventurero 1: 15% [Abrir?]**

 **Diario de Aventurero 2: 25%**

 **Diario de Aventurero 3: 100%**

 **[Si]**

 **~Diario de Aventurero~**

 _Finalmente paso un mes y estoy listo para participar en el gran Torneo de la Torre de Hera._

 _Puedo sentir como voy a explotar sino no llegó allá antes de tiempo._

 _Lo bueno es que iré con toda mi familia a la Torre de Hera, aunque mi madre me dijo que podía traer a un amigo conmigo para el viaje._

 _Solo sé que voy a ganar cada uno de mis combates y me haré del Orbe de Din._

 **Capítulo 10**

 **La Torre de Hera**

Link se hallaba en su cuarto alistando sus cosas para el viaje junto a sus hermanos.

Linkle le ayudaba a su pequeña hermanita a empacar cosas para el viaje.

Hafu buscaba que libro llevarse consigo para el viaje, si la enciclopedia de especies o el arte de los combates.

Mientras que ellos empacan, su padre y tíos junto al abuelo se hallaban mejorando la espada y escudo de su hijo.

Cuando terminaron con estas, la pusieron junto a la caravana junto a otro set de espada y escudo envuelto.

Ya fuera de la casa, se encontraban los miembros de la familia Sharpknife esperando la caravana en la que irán.

Link y sus hermanos aprovecharon para ir al hogar de su amiga hada para que fuera con ellos a la Torre de Hera.

Una vez que le preguntaron a la gran hada si podía dejar que su hija fuera con ellos a la torre, no vio un problema con eso debido a que su hermana vive cerca de la Torre. Solo con la condición de que Proxi le trajera nietas cuando regresará.

La mencionada se cubría su cara roja con sus manos avergonzada con las indirectas de su madre, por suerte Link no entendió ni pío.

Cuando la caravana llegó, Link (padre), Owen, su tío y abuelos ayudaban a sus madres y mujeres a subirse.

Cuando Link iba a subirse, sus hermanos y primo les ganaron el puesto solo dejando a el y solo quedaban el y Proxi en los puestos de afuera.

El viaje fue largo aunque lo bueno era que podían ver las hermosas llanuras de Hyrule en el amanecer de un nuevo día, de en vez en cuando paraban para recomponer energía.

Una vez que llegaron a una arboleda Link decidió bajarse de la caravana para correr hacia delante, iban a cuestionarle hasta que BladeSmith les recordó que ya estaban por llegar así que no debía de preocuparse.

Estaba cerca por llegar al notar la luz al final del camino, estaba emocionado que aceleró su paso hasta que llegó a su destino.

El lugar era muy grande y habían tiendas de comida y regalos junto a juegos por todo el lugar, solo lo que predominaba de todo era la Gran Torre de Hera en el centro.

 _ **~Torre de Hera~**_

Cuando llegó su familia los ayudo a bajarse y a bajar las cosas que llevaban, como su equipaje y armas.

"Muy bien familia, yo iré a inscribir a Link al torneo mientras ustedes preparan el puesto de la fragua" Dijo Link para dirigirse a la torre para inscribirlo mientras preparaban su puesto.

"Niños porque no van a jugar un rato" Los cinco niños asintieron y salieron disparados como el rayo. ",Y no hablen con extraños!"

En la gran plaza del lugar los niños corrían para ver lo que estás buenas personas ofrecían este año. Había una gran variedad de productos y alimentos que ofrecían, como collares, pendientes, algodones de azúcar, costillitas a la parrilla, etc.

Link decidió ser el buen hermano que es y comprarle a sus hermanos y amiga un delicioso algodón de azúcar.

Mientras disfrutaban de su dulce azucarado, en el caminos vieron diferentes razas convivir con las demás. Gorons, Zoras, Gerudos y Ritos convivían con el uno al otro hablando de temas o compartiendo chismes del reino y buscar un novio potencial, bueno solo las Gerudo lo hacían.

"Nyegh"

"Thud"

Link no se estaba fijando al frente y chocó con otro que pasaba por su camino.

"Discúlpeme que no me estaba fijando" Se disculpó el héroe de verde con el quien se chocó.

"Link…?" Dijo el otro con una voz que le sonaba bastante familiar.

"Sēn-Lín?" Decía confuso al recordar las voz del otro, se quitó el algodón de azúcar de su cara para ver que si se trataba del ZhünShí.

"Sēn-Lín!"

"Link!"

Dijeron los dos para darse un apretón de manos al estar alegres de volver a verse.

"Hace tiempo que no te veía!" Exclamo el Hyliano al verlo tras tanto tiempo después de sus aventuras en el Hyrule del Este.

"Han sido como más de tres meses desde la última vez que nos vimos!" Contesto recordando la última vez que se vieron.

En ese instante se percató de la presencia de los hermanos y amiga de su amigo de verde.

"Ellos son mis hermanos; Ella es Linkle, el de los cuatro ojos es Hafu y la pequeña y adorable es Ayril" Le presento a sus hermanos a su amigo de Gi verde. Los tres saludaron al ZhünShí, a pesar que el segundo se sintió ofendido por como lo presento su hermano.

Ahora le tocaba a su amiga de pelos rosados, que le saludaba con la mano y una sonrisa.

Para los ojos del monje, el la veía como una hermosa princesa de los sueños y con los que todos querían salir y enamorarse de ella para tener muchos y muchos niños. Que hasta estaba babeando todo el tiempo.

Solo que salió de su trance al ver y escuchar como Link chasqueaba sus dedos para hacerlo regresar al mundo real.

"Estas bien? Tu boca era una cascada de baba en antes" Le dijo señalándole su boca llena de baba.

El solamente se limpio su saliva para mostrar que si era un caballero con la hermosa amiga de su mejor amigo.

"Hola el nombre Sēn-Lín, mucho gusto" Saludo a la hada quien alegremente le devolvió el saludo.

"Es un placer, el mío es Proxirus Madu" Se presentó con una sonrisa, a pesar de que su amigo Hyliano junto a su hermana se reía un poco al escuchar su nombre completo.

"El placer es mío" Comento poniéndose algo rojo en la cara.

Exploraron más del lugar mientras veían algo que les pudiera interesar como recuerdo, la pequeña del grupo buscaba un lugar donde hubieran juegos.

Mientras salía del mercado el pequeño grupo de niños, el ZhünShí les mostró donde estaba su escuela y su maestro. Formaban un gran grupo en lo que el Maestro Areg-Cor llegaba con los pases que necesitan para participar.

Estaba contando a sus estudiantes para ver si faltaba uno y noto que faltaba Sēn-Lín, miro a todos lados buscándolo hasta que lo vio venir con unos amigos y cierta cara familiar para el maestro.

"Oh! Miren nada más, si se trata de Link" Dijo sorprendido de volver a ver a su antiguo estudiante.

"Oi!" Saludo el mencionado acercándose junto a su amigo sin pelo.

"Es un gusto volver a verlo Maestro Areg-Cor" Dijo con una sonrisa después de no verlo por tanto tiempo.

"Al igual que el mío, dime jovencito ¿Acaso planeas participar en el torneo de la Torre de Hera?" Pregunto el anciano al joven herrero a héroe por su razón de estar aquí.

"Exactamente maestro" Contesto con el pulgar arriba.

"Pues no creas que mis estudiantes te la van a dejar fácil"

"No se preocupe, yo tampoco pienso hacer lo mismo"

Se echaron una carcajada hasta que el ojo del maestro captó unas figuras venir por lo lejos. "Pues mira a quien tenemos aquí"

Por la entrada del lugar aparecieron tres seres gigantescos que impactaron a la mayoría de los presentes. Tenían la forma de un humano solo que sus rostros asemejaban a un león y la otra a una leona, sus físicos tenían fuertes músculos y cicatrices por todos lados, lo último que resaltaba era su cuerpo de abajo que asemejaban a un centauro. Eran las bestias más poderosas e inteligentes de todo el reino de Hyrule, los Lynels.

Solo que el de color plateado era el más reconocido ya que se trataba del campeón de los últimos años.

Nadie decía o hacía nada al tener a estos monstruos en el lugar, a pesar de ser seres inteligentes y que ahora son capaces de razonar, una vez que los haces enojar eso significa tu muerte segura.

De la Torre salían los soldados de la Guardia Imperial para asegurarse que todo se encuentra bajo control entre los civiles.

"Algo me dice que ganar este torneo no va a ser fácil con oponentes como ellos" Expreso el ZhünShí no quitándole de vista a los guerreros mitad león y mitad centauro que participarán.

"Sabiendo eso, lo hace más interesante" Inquirió el hyliano mientras se le formaba una sonrisa retadora.

" **COMO TE ATRAVEZ!"**

Los tres personajes importantes voltearon a ver quién fue la que dio ese grito, vino de donde estaban sus hermanos y amigos.

Ahí se encontraba una pequeña noble que ambos niños conocían, una noble que le gusta recolectar insectos. Y que le pega muy duro a quien se atreva a lastimar a sus queridos insectos, como hizo Hafu al matar una pequeña hormiga que tenía en el brazo.

"Hola Agatha!" Saludo a la "princesa" de los insectos, que al escuchar la voz del herrero soltó al hermano menor de este.

"Señor Saltamontes y Señor Saltamontes calvo" Dijo sorprendida la princesa al ver a sus dos caballeros nuevamente, solo que no se acostumbran a esos apodos todavía.

Al ver a sus hermanos confusos el les presento a la pequeña princesa de los insectos a sus hermanos y amiga al igual que explicarles cómo es que se conocieron.

Una vez que terminaron de presentarse, los dos conocidos que el joven Sharpknife conoció en las partes del este de Hyrule. Los dos se separaron para regresarse con su grupo y madre que estaba esperándola en el cuarto que alquilaron, mientras los Sharpknife's y la hada se dirigían adonde estaba el puesto de los herreros.

El puesto de los Sharpknife's ya estaba listo y estaban ahí sus tíos, abuelo y trabajadores que tenían en la fragua, tratándose de unos enanos. Solo que habían ciertas personas conocidas que hablaban alegremente con sus familiares.

"Biggs? Zelda?" Dijo Link al notar a sus dos amigos de la niñez en el puesto donde está el negocio de los Sharpknifes.

"Mm? Oye mira quién es" Le hablo a la princesa para que viera al herrero de verde.

"Link!" Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa al ver a Link nuevamente.

"Hola Zelda! ¡Hola Biggs!" Dijo mientras se le acercaba a sus amigos.

Link no tardó en darle un choque de puños a su amigo castaño de los bosques y darle una sonrisa a su amiga de la realeza.

"Es un gusto volver a verte Link" Respondió la princesa ante al afecto de su amigo de verde, del que sólo sabía cuándo sus proezas se expandían a la gran ciudadela del castillo.

"Wow, con esas ropas te pareces a un de nosotros" Comento el Kokilian al herrero, sobre su parentesco con los de su hogar natal.

"Era de esperarse, según leyendas el Héroe de la Antigüedad vino de los bosques" Aclaro el tercer hermano de los hermanos Sharpknife, mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

"Se me olvidó que Zelda y Hafu son los cerebritos del grupo con tanto estudio que hacen" Susurró Linkle a su hermano que asintió dándole la razón a su hermana.

"De seguro en unos años más van a tener la chonta más grande del reino por esos cerebros tan grandes que el mismo castillo" Bromeó el mayor mientras los mencionados los miraban con el ceño fruncido.

Mientras los niños hacían lo suyo, dentro del puesto de los herreros los veía una joven mujer de pelo verde. Más en específico al joven héroe que conversaba con su viejo amigo.

"Estas bien?" La joven mujer de pelos verdes salió de su trance al escuchar la voz de Lía. "Parecías estar en una especie de trance"

"Estoy bien, no se preocupe" Le aseguro a la madre del niño para que no se preocupara.

"De acuerdo" No sonaba tan convencida con ello, pero lo dejo pasar.

"Volviendo a lo que decía, estoy totalmente agradecida por haber cuidado a mi esposo tras quedar mortalmente herido en la guerra" Continuo a agradecer le por sus actos de cuidar a Link tras caer derrotado de aquel acantilado en la guerra.

"No hay de que, no podía dejar a alguien así de herido en las orillas del río a su suerte" Contesto recordando el día que encontró al caballero moribundo en las orillas del río.

Y hablando del rey de Eldin, se acercaba el Héroe de Guerra con una barba larga y totalmente cansado.

Se dirigió a su hijo para decirle que ya está inscrito en el torneo y que más tarde debe de dirigirse a la parte trasera de la torre.

"Que fila más larga" Exclamo para sentarse en la silla más cercana mientras se quitaba su barba, que era falsa, y se echó a dormir.

"Si solamente se tardó 20 minutos" Inquirió confusa la pequeña Berryla al ver el acto del héroe de 10 años atrás.

"A este niño le gusta ser un holgazán a pesar de los tantos años que han pasado" Comento la madre de Link (padre) al ver su niño cambio a pesar de los años.

" _Me recuerda mucho a él"_ Pensó la Kokilian al ver al ex-caballero quedar sumamente dormido y roncando.

"Zzzz… cara de puerco… Zzzz… me recuerdas estúpido…" Hablaba en sus sueños con alguien… aunque parecía ser un insulto a alguien.

Los niños lo veían extraño por lo que hacía en sus sueños, solamente se retiraron a ver cómo era la torre en el interior.

El lugar era extremadamente gigantesco por adentro, que incluso hasta un Lynel y el Zora más grande podría entrar a este lugar.

Habían varias filas por el puesto donde se compraban las entradas del torneo, al igual que en la fila para los cuartos en donde se hospedarán hasta que el torneo termine.

"Oye Link!" Se escucharon las voces de sus viejos amigos Vedge y Riggs llamar al Hyliano.

"Ya decía yo que siempre vendrías" Dijo Riggs mientras le daba a Link un choque de puños. "Tu nunca te acobardado"

"Ya debes de saber que nunca me echó para atrás" Le contesto de manera confiada a su amigo.

"Cómo te va Biggs!" Saludo Vedge al castaño que le saludo devuelta.

"Saben chicos, estar reunidos después 3 años me recuerda a los viejos tiempos" Comento Zelda con el sentimiento de nostalgia de estar con sus amigos nuevamente como en los viejos tiempos.

"Se puede decir que el Escuadrón Valeroso finalmente ha regresado" Proclamó Link con el puño en alto.

Los presentes del escuadrón empezaron a reírse mientras recordaban los viejos tiempos en los que se metían en problemas mientras exploraban con mucho valor lugares distintos del pueblo.

"Con que tú eres ese tal Link del que esos dos hablan tanto" Escucharon la voz de un chico maduro detrás de ellos.

"Si, soy yo?" Contesto confuso para ver al joven de unos cinco años mayor que el.

"Ay no" Los dos caballeros hicieron un facepalm al ver de quién se trataba.

"Que quieres ahora Cuerv" pregunto fastidiado Vedge al ver al bravucón de la escuela.

"No me parece mucho" Inquirió mientras examinaba al pequeño Hyliano. "Dudo que sea capaz de matar a una sola mosca"

Los del grupo del grandote se empezaron a burlarse del joven héroe por su apariencia.

Algunos de los amigos de Link y sus hermanos fruncieron el ceño ante las burlas a su amigo/ hermano. El no sabía de lo que era capaz, el ya ha derrotado monstruos diez veces su tamaño, este bruto no tiene derecho a burlarse de el.

"Link Sharpknife, mucho gusto" A pesar de las burlas, el simplemente las ignoro, le ofreció la mano para saludarlo.

"Este gusano piensa que puede volverse amigo del gran Cuerv, Bah! En tus sueños mocoso" Se burló uno de sus cómplices de Link.

"Y resulta ser que ese "gusano" es amigo de alguien que fácilmente puede ordenar sus expulsiones" Dijo la princesa mostrándose ante los futuros caballeros, que al momento de verla quedaron paralizados y segundos después se arrodillaron ante su presencia.

"S-su al-te-teza!" Contestaron con miedo al ver a la que un día protegerían y que talvez los expulse en estos mismos momentos.

"Les sugiero que empiecen a aprender a cómo ser caballeros de verdad, y es una orden" Dijo en un tono sombrío en el que sus almas casi escapan de sus cuerpos por el miedo.

Todos tragaron saliva y salieron de ahí lo más pronto posible para no molestar a la princesa.

"Me debes una Link"

"Gracias, pero aún no me pagas con lo ocurrido en el bosque Blin"

"Eres un héroe, no debes de ir exigiendo a las personas que te devuelvan el favor"

"Pero eso fue antes de que me pusiera está túnica"

Ambos discutían mientras los demás se reían de la escena entre los dos, todo esto pasaba mientras ciertos ojos miraban al joven héroe.

Cierta joven de 14 años miraba a Link con una expresión sin emoción alguna, era sumamente sería y calculadora. Talvez tratando de sentir en el sus experiencias de batalla y el poder que oculta dentro de él.

Mientras que cierta Zora niña veía a Link con una sonrisa desde donde estaba, mientras a su gran padre y amigos lo veían con una sonrisa nostálgica.

" _Cada uno de los participantes, por favor reúnanse en la parte trasera de la torre"_ Aviso una voz por telekinesis a todos, más en específico a los que participaran.

"Esa es nuestra señal, nos vemos chicos" Dijo chocando el puño con su mano para luego retirarse junto con Biggs, Vedge y Riggs a la parte de atrás de la torre, al igual que aquel grupo de bravucones y la chica de antes.

En la parte de atrás hacían reunidos todos y cada uno de los participantes del torneo, habían tanto Gorons como Zoras al igual que varias Gerudos guerreras y los maestros del vuelo como los Ritos y las bestias hechas para el combate, Lynels. Aunque tampoco faltaban los Hylianos como Link y los caballeros asignados de la academia al igual que el Kokiliano y los ZhünShí.

"Desde aquí puedo ver que están todos, bueno, les doy la bienvenida a la edición 30° del Torneo anual de los Guerreros más Fuertes del Reino" Dio bienvenida a los participantes que alzaron sus puños en nuestra de su emoción.

"Cómo deben de saber, antes de que el torneo de inicio hay que dejar en claro algunas cosas"

"No podrán matar a su oponente debido a un hechizo que los mantiene a salvo de las armas mortales, pero está prohibido dejarlos a borde de la muerte" Explicó haciendo énfasis en las últimas partes mientras veía a los tres Lynels, que silbaban mientras miraban a otro lado.

"No se preocupen si reciben lesiones, como cada año tenemos como médico a la Gran Hada de la Sanación." Dijo mientras presentaba a la Hada de pelos Castaños y llevaba una ropa que asemejaba a un gladiador.

Ella solamente saludaba con una sonrisa que provocaba a todos los hombres, excepto Gorons, con su belleza.

"Algún día Proxi se va a ver así" Le susurró Riggs a Link y a Biggs que lo miraban confusos mientras la hada de este se acercó a su reina.

"Los objetos curativos como las pociones rojas están prohibidas, un uso de ellas y quedarán descalificados"

Todos y cada uno de ellos asintieron ante las reglas y sin otra cosa que agregar, entraron por la gran puerta para que el torneo de finalmente inicio.

 **Continuará…**

 _ **Nuestro héroe finalmente ha entrado al Gran Torneo de la Torre de Hera, que es lo que le depara en sus siguientes retos.**_

" _Esta prohibido copiarse y darle la respuesta al otro, al igual que parar el tiempo y el uso de hechizos Estasis"_

" _Link, Biggs? Acaso ustedes estudiaron para el examen verdad?"_

" _No era la cantidad que yo esperaba, pero esto me da una grandiosa idea"_

" _Ese de ahí me da mala espina"_

 _ **~No se lo pierdan~**_

 **¡ZORIAAH!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**XmarkZX Productions presenta:**_

 **The Legend of Zelda**

 **~Braverous Spirit~**

 _ **La fantasía de Hyrule continúa una vez más, desde donde se quedó la vez pasada.**_

 _ **Datos oficiales se tomarán en cuenta al igual que uso de creencias propias para la historia.**_

 _ **Los personajes de The Legend of Zelda le pertenecen a Nintendo.**_

 **Diario de Aventura**

 _Finalmente ha llegado la hora de participar en el torneo y obtener el orbe de Din, peleadores de distintas partes del reino pelearán por la gloria este día, raro pensé que solo entramos pocos, armado con mis armas mejoradas por mi padre no pienso perder._

 _Aunque en realidad no me importa si pierdo, veré hasta donde puedo llegar en esto. Solo espero poder disfrutar lo más que pueda de este torneo._

 _Apenas puedo mantener la emoción._

" **Capítulo 11"**

 **~Retos Subterráneos~**

Se escuchaban pasos de una gran cantidad de gente correr al final de un pasillo dónde los esperaba la luz del final.

Poco a poco se acercan y se escuchaban también gritos de emoción, cada uno se sentían llenos de emoción y hambrientos por la victoria.

Lo que los esperaba del otro lado era un sinfín de personas en las gradas gritando a ellos, se hallaban en un coliseo bajo el cielo azul que la diosa les ha dado para celebrar este momento.

En el centro hacían ya los 36 guerreros esperando el inicio de la competencia a la que han venido y ofrecido recompensas.

-Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, les doy una cálida bienvenida una vez más al **Torneo del Guerrero más Fuerte del Reino** \- Dio bienvenida a todos los que vinieron a ver la **edición número treinta** del torneo.

Echaron gritos de emoción con la bienvenida, esto le traerá muchas ganancias al Don Rupees en las temporadas venideras y aún más con lo que tiene en mente.

-Antes de iniciar con este torneo, tenemos que hacerle respetos a nuestro gran rey-

En uno de los puestos de primera clase, se escucharon las trompetas de los sirvientes del rey dando paso a la llegada del Rey de Hyrule, Theodoro Noel Hyrule junto a su hija la princesa Zelda Nayla Hyrule, acompañada de su niñera Impa de los Sheikah y de los Cabelleros de la Gran Mesa.

El rey alzó su mano para saludar a su gente que se inclinó ante su divina presencia.

-No puedo olvidarme tampoco del líder de la tribu de los Gorons, entre mis hermanos-

Entre el puesto de los Gorons no salió nadie, iba a volver a llamarlos hasta que alguien tocó su hombro y notar que se trataba de Darock el líder de los Gorons junto a sus dos mejores guerreros.

-Oh es cierto, ustedes siempre participan espero que den buenos combates y demostración de verdadera fuerza-

-Puedes tenerlo por seguro, _Goro-promesa_ -

Solo faltaban dos grupos que presentar al público y ya iniciaban.

-Nuevamente vienen a celebrar esto junto a nosotros el buen rey de los Zoras de Lanayru-

Entro en el gran rey Sidon en su, hecho más grande por su gran tamaño, puesto real junto a su pequeña hija la princesa Mipha de los Zoras, al igual que escoltados por su mejor guardia la **Brigada Big Bad Bazz.**

-Y no podemos olvidar al Clan al que varios les debemos toda la paz que ha habido en Hyrule estos diez años, una cordial bienvenida al Clan Sharpknife-

Si, él ya había estado en ese estrado antes viendo los combates y en los que se ha visto obligado a llevar ropa algo noble, aún recuerda lo ajustado que estaba esa camisa.

Entraron su padre y madre junto a los demás miembros de la familia como sus hermanos, tío y abuelos con vestimenta diferentes a las usuales y comunes que usaban.

A la familia no le gustaba actuar como si fueran de ese rango social, preferían lo simple pero no ayudaba que meses después de la guerra les hayan dado los papeles de la tierra de Heiwa a su padre, que no pararon de insistirle que lo aceptará y lo lograron.

Su padre volvía a llevar puesto su túnica verde, la misma que uso al obtener la espada.

Lo único que valía la pena era la comida gratis que ofrecían.

-Muy bien gente, el momento que todos han estado esperando desde que llegaron. Hora de iniciar el torneo-

Ya estaban ansiosos por este momento.

En la plataforma en la que estaban desapareció bajo sus pies y tomo unos segundos para notar la falta de piso y que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Cayeron por un gran precipicio sin saber lo que los esperaba en el fondo, si es que había.

-¡Hey! ¿!Cuál es la gran idea!?- Protesto el caballero valeroso ante lo que pasó, sabiendo quien era el responsable.

Talvez no sea el mejor padre, pero siempre puede preocuparse por sus hijos.

-Calma Sir Link, verán hoy es la edición número treinta y quise celebrarlo de una manera diferente esta vez a lo usual- Explicaba Don Rupees con una mirada tranquila, aunque por dentro le daba un escalofrío la morada que le mandaba el legendario héroe. -Le aseguró que hay fondo y algo que les amortigüe la caída.-

-Papá mira, puedo ver a hermano en esta tabla- Llamo Ayril a su padre mostrando la tableta donde se podía apreciar a su hermano cayendo junto a los demás.

-AAAAAHHHHHHHHH-

Por las diosas, espera que su hijo no salga tan afectado por esto.

 **-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-**

Justo en estos momentos estaba cayendo a mi posible muerte junto a los demás, solo para ver como uno por uno desaparecía con algo de humo.

Sentí una extraña sensación pasar por mi cuerpo, mire abajo para ver cómo se aparecieron hongos gigantes para amortiguar mi caída.

Rebote con aquel hongo que me llevo la cara al suelo con el rebote, me levanté para escupir algo de tierra que se me entró en la boca.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Dije viendo a todos lados en donde estaba, parecía una cueva con varios hongos, incluso vi uno de color rojo con ojitos.

 **¿Me escuchan haya abajo?**

Iba a contestar, pero oía otras voces hablar por mi en respuesta. Solo que no sabía de donde vinieron al ser yo el único en este cuarto, ¿dónde estaban los demás?

 **Muy bien, se preguntarán en donde están estos momentos, quise hacer algo diferente este año para celebrar la edición treinta. Los competidores les tocaran estar en diferentes mazmorras creadas por la Gran Hada y los sacerdotes de las iglesias más importantes del reino.**

¡Una mazmorra! Qué bien, esto no me lo esperaba. Algo me dice que esto será una especie de prueba para alcanzar el final antes que los demás, aunque me pregunto si habrán combates en el proceso.

-¿Y como funciona este lugar?- Se oyó la voz de una participante inquiriendo con la función de toda la prueba. Es como si supieran lo que estoy pensando y voy a decir, huh, dejà vu.

 **Serán puestos a superar una mazmorra para llegar a un altar donde hay un orbe, tómenlo y serán transportados a sus campos de batalla para finalizar el round, el orden depende los que encuentre el orbe de su propia mazmorra, por ejemplo; fulano uno es el primero en obtener el orbe de la mazmorra que le tocó y fulano treinta es el segundo en obtener el suyo de su mazmorra, esos serán los dos primeros en pelear. Les sugiero que no sean tan lentos, pero tampoco tan rápidos ya que a un pobre diablo de ustedes les pueda tocar un Lynel desde el principio.**

 _Espero que a Riggs o a Vedge no les toque contra un Goron o un Lynel._

Zelda. Conociendo a Riggs, algo me dice que prefiere ser golpeado por un Goron que enfrentarse a un Lynel solo.

 _Ya entiendo por qué no te extrañe tanto como esperaba estos últimos años._

 **No habrá tiempo límite, bueno, habrá para el último que aún no haya conseguido su orbe todavía. No se preocupen que el tiempo será uno generoso, bueno solo en las primeras rondas.**

Lo dice por qué no sabemos lo largo que serán las mazmorras, pero son las primeras rondas dudo que vayan a ser tan complicadas que hasta un novato sería capaz de completarlas sin que le tome mucho tiempo.

Apareció un cofre detrás de mí, y algo me dice que no fui el único que lo recibió. Me acerqué a esta y la toque con la punta de mi espada para asegurarme que no sea una trampa, al ver que era auténtico la abrí para encontrarme con unas herramientas que jamás he visto y aún así se me eran familiares.

 _ **~Tienes la Tableta Sheikah~**_

" _ **Esta tableta fue la base para las diferentes tecnologías que existen hoy en día en Hyrule, posee una gran variedad de herramientas que ayudan a los viajeros en las grandes llanuras gracias a su mapa integrado y armas defensivas como bombas a control remoto y la Stasis y Magnesia. Si quieres la tuya ve a Hateno Village para comprarla"**_

Tome esa tableta entre mis manos y revise su contenido, pude notar las funciones que tenía en unas ventanitas que producía la pantalla. Bombas, Magnesia y Stasis, por instinto siento que ya me sé cómo funciona cada una.

Talvez pueda pasar por Hateno cuando todo esto termine.

La ajuste en mi correa junto a mis demás armas que traje, espada y escudo listo, carcaj con cuarenta y cinco flechas listo, bumerán listo, Electro Rod listo y finalmente las dagas escondidas entre mis botas listo. Solo para estar seguros que nada se me haya olvidado, justo como lo dice mi madre.

 **BUENO DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, INICIEMOS ESTO DE UNA BUENA VEZ**

 **¡ADELANTE!**

Salí corriendo a la puerta más cercana, como cualquiera hubiera hecho y estoy seguro que hicieron, una vez tome la perilla la abrí para encontrarme en un gran cuarto parecido a una catacumbas en algún cementerio de Hyrule. Con que me tocó el ambiente del más allá, esto va a ser más fácil que reparar una espada.

Salte por unas plataformas en la que abajo me esperan manos esqueléticas en un pozo lleno de almas, me pregunto si será un pozo de verdad.

Ante de saltar a otra plataforma me di cuenta justo a tiempo de que la otra estaba en un estado muy alterado que si llegara saltar a esta se caería y yo al pozo de almas, no puedo arriesgar perder el tiempo. Saque el Electric Rod mientras buscaba por algo en el techo que me sirviera de agarre para el látigo eléctrico, pero no había nada con lo que pudiera enredarse.

Creo que mejor hago la carrera y ver si lo hago a la primera, cuando iba a correr se me cayó la tableta al suelo por no ajustarla bien. Estuve aliviado que no se rompiera, cuando la recogí note que tenía abierto la selección de herramientas y estaba indicando el Stasis, me llamo la curiosidad y verifique que era eso.

 _Cualquier objeto será detenido en el tiempo dándole oportunidad de golpearlo, el efecto no dura mucho si se trata de un objeto vivo como personas._

Detener el tiempo? Active la función del Stasis y detuve en el tiempo, que más bien eran cadenas, a la plataforma deteriorada y salte hacía está. Funcionó, no se está rompiendo al estar pisando la aunque esos pitidos me daban mala espina y decidí pasar a la siguiente.

Sēn-Lìn se hallaba colgado de una liana como si su vida dependiera de ello, claro que lo hacía ya que debajo de él habían varias plantas piraña esperando a que cayeraara comérselo de almuerzo.

De todos los tipos de calabozos que le tenía que tocar le tocó uno de una selva tropical con animales salvajes.

¡De hecho esta no era su primera vez que se topó con algo como esto! En antes su pecho fue perforado por un monstruo dientes de sable, no saben cómo se sintió eso para ser un lugar donde no se puede morir.

-Porque me pasa esto a mí- Decía a si solo por su mala suerte, no notando como la liana empezaba a romperse...

En unas grutas bajo el agua se hallaba una Zora nadando con tridente en mano huyendo de un Gyorg que le perseguía.

El Gyorg no era demasiado veloz para la Zora que llevaba mucha distancia de el para volverse su comida, si tan solo supiera que era llevado a una trampa.

La Zora dio una vuelta a la derecha y el gran pez hizo lo mismo para atrapar a su presa, solo para encontrarse un callejón sin salida y ningún rastro de la Zora.

Sin su conocimiento la Zora aprovecho el color azul de sus escamas para camuflarse en el agua, su nado era muy silencioso como un tiburón haciendo su rutina sigilosa al ver una presa en el mar.

Tomo su tableta Sheikah sacando una de las bombas a control remoto y depositarla en el techo, una vez se alejó de la bomba la accionó para que explotara y cayeran los grandes escombros encima de Gyorg que no pudo evitarlas.

Fue aplastado por estás acabando con su vida en el proceso, mientras la Zora miraba con orgullo su victoria ante su depredador, o mejor debe llamarle su "presa".

 _Esta es la fuerza y el ingenio de los que pertenecen a la sangre del héroe salvaje monstruo._

Una de las paredes en un estilo de volcán fueron derrumbadas por los poderosos puños del líder de los Gorons.

-¡Hahaha! Quien necesita pequeñitas llaves cuando tienes a estos Goro-bebes como llaves- Decía mirando orgulloso a sus puños de roca maciza.

Pasar esta tonta prueba ser como comerse bistec de piedra con algo de la salsita secreta de la montaña, solo cambie eso para no mencionar el hecho que no sabemos si hay Gorons mujeres.

Y hablando de llaves... Lo veía aterrado un Lizalfos que tuvo la mala fortuna de estar cerca del Goron.

- **¡Darock STOONEEEEEE!** -

-¡Por favor! ¡Tengo esposa y siete hijos, por favor no me apliques una...!-

 **¡SMASH!**

Moví un ataúd con el magnesis de la tableta para ponerlo junto a otras que me servirían para crear unas escaleras improvisadas y alcanzar la parte de arriba que no pude alcanzar.

 _ **El peleador Darkus ha conseguido el primer orbe, les pido que encuentren el segundo rápido para comenzar el primer combate.**_

Eso fue rápido a decir verdad, pero no debo dejar que eso me detenga. Creo ya estar cerca del orbe, puedo sentirlo, puedo sentir la energía del orbe en el siguiente cuarto. Entre para encontrarme con un gran altar inspirado en la parca, quien sostenía el orbe entre sus esqueléticas manos.

Eso fue fácil. Me dirigí a esta para obtenerla, solo que me detuve al recordar algo ¿Qué no habían mini jefes que protegían el orbe?

De la nada se me apareció al frente un monstruo con una capa en harapos y sucia sosteniendo una hoz a la que iba pegada una linterna, a pesar de tener una máscara con una nariz muy grande pude escuchar su grito claramente.

Me hice para atrás y desenvaine mi espada para el combate, solo que esté en vez de atacarme tomo el orbe en su linterna y empezó a huir. Como si dejara que esto pasará.

-¡Regresa aquí!- le grité exigiéndole, hasta que fui detenido por una neblina oscura.

Mire atrás y vi a la estatua de la parca, note sus ojos brillar en un rojo. La neblina lo cubrió para que todo se disipará y me encontrará en un gran engranaje que daba vueltas y segundos después se apareció una gran estatua de la Parca con varias hoces rodeando su cuerpo para iniciar a girar de la misma manera que el engranaje.

Los Sharpknife mayores miraban el avance de Link algo preocupados por como sería capaz de lidiar con eso, aunque poco a poco se hallaban impresionados de que tan bueno era Link, evadiendo las hoces con saltos y rodadas precisas.

-Así se hace hermano mayor- Decía la pequeña Ayril optimista por las habilidades de su hermano.

Link había realizado una barrida pasando por debajo de los filosos filos de las hoces, para realizar un salto mortal para quedar encima de la Hoz.

-Pero no podrá hacerlo todo el tiempo, se va a tener que cansar en algún momento- Comento Hafu consciente de los límites de cualquier guerrero, su hermano necesitaba recuperar el aire.

-Y diez guerreros ya han conseguido los orbes antes que él- Decía Linkle mirando las peleas que se desarrollaban en el campo de batalla.

-Debe de haber una manera de detener esa cosa-

-Quien sabe si tenga que repetir toda la mazmorra-

Lia miro a su esposo quién tenía la vista fijada en lo que acontecía allá abajo, sus ojos se movían siguiendo las hoces como si estuviera buscando un patrón en el movimiento de las hoces.

-Link, ¿en que piensas?-

-...-

Se fijó en la parte superior de la estatua y noto una pequeña joya en el interior del cráneo, luego a su hijo que pudo esquivar otra de las hoces. -Ya lo conseguí…-

-De que hablas papá-

-Junior debe de llegar al cráneo y destruirlo con la ayuda de las hoces, luego deberá de sacar una bomba y meterla adentro del cráneo para que explote junto a la joya que le da vida a la estatua.-

-Deberán de ser movimientos muy ágiles y a la primera, no se puede arriesgar a iniciar desde el principio hermano-

Lo único que podían hacer era ver.

Algo en mi me decía que tenía que subir a las hoces para llegar a la cabeza, por ello esquive unas hoces que se aproximaban al hacerme encima de una de las hachas que venían por la izquierda. Salte para quedar encima de otras, saque el Electric Rod y use su rayo como látigo y columpiarme con el agarre de los rayos al mango de una de las hoces, me solté al ver unas venir cerca solo para columpiarme con esa misma y repetí el proceso hasta llegar al cuello y sacar mis dagas para clavar las al cuello y empezar a escalar hacia el cráneo. Una vez que llegue saque las bombas de control remoto de la tableta y se la lance al ojo, una vez adentro active la bomba y vi como el cráneo explotó en mil pedazos.

Note que las hoces ya se detuvieron y como el lugar empezó a desvanecerse, hasta que me fijé que ese Poe seguía ahí. Empecé a perseguirlo una vez que lo vi.

Me llevo a un gran pasillo con un sinfín de ataúdes y... ¿Fotos de mi padre en diferentes edades de su vida?

Sentí como los ataúdes empezaron a moverse por si solo y como se abrían revelando los cuerpos descompuestos de monstruos, hasta incluso la peste se llegaba a oler desde donde estaba.

 _ **-Nosotros somos a los que tu padre ha matado sin vaciló alguno, estamos furiosos y con deseos que no llegamos a cumplir en nuestro tiempo de vida, nuestro conflicto no es contigo muchacho sino con tu padre y aún así contigo bastará para calmar nuestra sed... Buena suerte... Hijo de Sharpknife-**_

Por alguna razón… puedo sentir la energía oscura que desprende la mirada de mi madre, creo que se enojo con papá haya arriba por algo.

No podía perder tiempo con estos tipos y su riña con mi padre, que quieren desahogarse conmigo, solo desenvaine mi espada y corrí hacia delante destruyendo muertos con el filo de mi espada si se metían en el camino.

-¡Hyah! ¡Toryah! ¡Zig! ¡Heyiah!-

Al verme frente a frente con una pared de muertos realice una de las técnicas más básicas de nuestro clan: el ataque giratorio.

El filo de mi espada fue cubierta por una luz blanca en señal del poder acumulado, una vez cerca lo libere con un potente ataque acompañado de un rugido de batalla.

 **-ZEEERIIIAAAAAH!-**

Una vez que lo atravesé, seguí con la persecución de ese Poe.

Riggs no sabía que pensar, ¿razón por la que estaba pensando en medio de una pelea? Le tocó en su primera ronda pelear contra un Lynel, más en específico la Lynel de blanco que por su color dan a entender que son más fuertes que sus contrapartes de otro color solo no superando a los de plateados y dorados.

La cosa no era que de algún modo Zelda halla adivinado cuál sería su primer contrincante, sino que el se hallaba atontado por lo hermosa que era ella. Esa melena debía de ser muy esponjosa como para que alguien pudiera dormir en paz mientras ella lidiaba con cualquier otra peste que interrumpiera su sueño.

-¡Inicien la pelea!-

Con la confirmación del referí la Lynel corrió al ataque con su espada de flamas en mano para acertar el primer y último ataque que necesite para vencer al mocoso debilucho, será gentil con él al tratarse de un niño.

Antes de que hiciera el ataque fue sorprendida por Riggs que sacó un ramo de flores, de medio de la nada, dirigidas para ella. Todos los espectadores veían estos con una cara de "Pero que demonios" no comprendiendo lo que pasaba allí abajo.

Ella lo miraba confuso mientras esté hacía gestos para que tomara los ramos de flores, se vio obligada a hacerlo por qué el lo pedía y los tomo para luego olerlos en caso que no tuvieran nada malo… el olor de las flores era intoxicada mente dulce y le gustaba.

Le sonrió a Riggs, quien tenía la cara de un optimista solo para que ella le diera la espalda y usarás su piernas frontales y levantar sus partes traseras. El público ya sabía lo que le iba pasar al pobre niño.

 **¡KAPAM!**

Le dio una patada de caballo a Riggs que lo mando a chocar con la pared más cercana quedando fuera de la arena y perdiendo así su encuentro.

-…. ¿Ganadora?- Fue lo único que dijo el referí al ver todo lo que pasó.

Solo se escucharon aplausos sin tantas ganas por estar procesando lo que ocurrió en antes, bueno eso y que ese chico terminando en un hospital.

La Lynel empezó a retirarse como si nada de eso hubiera pasado, para mantener su orgullo a lo mejor, mientras el cuerpo de Riggs aún podía moverse sentía algo en su estómago.

Miro a su estómago y noto la marca de la patada que le dio, la forma de su casco era idéntica a la de un corazón con un escrito, tallado a su casco probablemente, en esta.

 _-Ven a verme en la región de Necluda nueve años más tarde hombrecito-_

Si gano algo después de todo.

 **¡SUCCESS!**

En el interior de una guarida subterránea se hallaban unos soldados de vestimenta roja siguiendo su ruta de vigilancia, lo que más llamaba la atención de ellos era el hecho que tenían el símbolo Sheikah solo que invertido.

Desconocidos para ellos había un Sheikah trepado en una columna observándolos detenidamente esperando el momento para atacar.

En su arsenal tenía muchos sellos elementales al igual que armas para matar de manera silenciosa a su enemigo.

Noto a uno cerca del pilar donde estaba, completamente dormido y abierto para cualquier depredador. Su vagancia probó ser su perdición al caer donde estaba este y enterrarle su arma en el cuello, lo despojo de sus vestimentas y escondió su cuerpo en un barril lleno de bananas.

Solo que antes de sellar el barril, le puso un sello para que se transformará el cadáver en un pedazo de carne podrido sabiendo que se deshace rían de la carne.

Se hizo pasar por este para dirigirse a una celda con una prisionera adentro, mintio sobre que su jefe lo necesitaba en otro puesto y que el se encargaría de vigilar.

Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente esos dos, le entrego un tipo de caramelo a la aprisionada diciendo que la iba a sacar de ahí. Una vez la trago se desmayó en el suelo al tratarse de un caramelo con una receta para parar el corazón, abrió la celda y la tomo, no sin antes amarrarle una soga en señal que se ahorcó.

Aviso de la muerte de la aprisionada y que se encargaría de tirarla al cañón más cercano para deshacerse de ella, no era muy importante al tratarse de una simple sacerdotisa de un pueblo.

Una vez que salió de la guarida saco una botella con líquido brillante y se lo pasó a la boca de la sacerdotisa para que tragara. Ella empezó a brillar y en un santiamén su cuerpo desapareció dejando consigo un orbe, no lo tomo al saber lo que faltaba en este lugar.

El orbe se tornó de color morado y un demonio con una cara cadavérica acompañado de otras cabezas de las que escupían un aliento oscuro.

 **Solo falta un orbe, sea él quien falta le sugiero que se de prisa. Bueno son las primeras rondas de todos modos así que tiene una hora para conseguir su orbe antes de que se le acabe el tiempo, es un límite muy generoso mi parte. Pero ya consigue la de una buena vez.**

Ay eso no es bueno, nada bueno de veras. Tengo que encontrar a ese Poe que se robó el orbe y el problema es que le perdí de vista y no se adónde se escondió ahora, lo peor es que no sé en donde estoy. Parece que estuviera yendo en círculos en este cuarto con cuatro puertas que me confunden la vista, de hecho ya ni sé por dónde me vine todo se parece igual en los cuartos.

Solo abrí la siguiente puerta con esperanzas de que se ocultaran ahí aquel fantasma con mi orbe, solo para encontrarme un cuarto con una pequeña fuente de agua. ¿La Gran Hada? No las suyas son más grandes y mejor decoradas, esta es muy básica para ellas.

Tenía la espada en mano en caso que se me apareciera el Poe o algo ahí adentro. Cuando me acerque lo suficiente se apareció una chica con unas túnicas azules del agua mientras se reía como si fuera una Gran Hada, cruzó las piernas como una mientras posaba su cabeza con su mano mientras me sonreía con su cara tapada por su capucha.

-¿Proxi?-

-¿Proxi? No sé quién es esa tal Proxi de la quién estás hablando, pero algo me dice que es una niña muy hermosa y…-

-¿Si me acuerdo bien te llame así ese día que te vi con el pelo suelto?-

Pude ver cómo su cara se tornaba algo roja por lo que dije, fue suficiente para que se quitará la capucha.

Ahora que lo pienso, estaba llevando puesto su disfraz de Halloween del año pasado cuántos dulces se ganó ella con ese disfraz ¡Le gano a todos los niños de Heiwa Village!

-Entonces Proxi ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Mi tía se le olvidó llamar a su hija que vive cerca de la verdadera Torre de Hera para que tomara el puesto de la Hada de ayuda y al ver que estaba aquí me pidió mi ayuda, prácticamente todas somos familia así que hay que ayudarnos entre nosotras todo el tiempo.-

-¿Hada de ayuda? Eres mi súper mejor amiga Proxi, pero ya estoy lo suficientemente grande para que alguien tenga que sujetarme de la mano.-

A menos que sea mi mamá o mis abuelitas.

-No ese tipo de ayuda tonto, ni me atrevería a ir a un lugar como ese que te toco. Te estaré dando cosas que te ayuden en pasar la mazmorra como herramientas que te ayuden a encontrar algo importante, una ventaja contra el lugar, o incremento en una estadística que quieras.-

-Pues quiero…-

-Solo puedes tener una Link, casi malgastas tu oportunidad de ganar-

Trague duro, este asunto del Poe si me ha sacado de mis casillas un poco.

-Solo puedes tener una sola Link, tienes que sabio con lo que escoges ya que una talvez sea mejor que las demás y aún así no era lo que en verdad necesitabas. Son para sacarte de un aprieto que tengas en el lugar, Sēn-Lìn fue listo al escoger ventaja contra el lugar al tener problemas con saltos que tenía que hacer para pasar a otro lado.-

Me mostró como Sēn-Lìn paso sus pruebas al estar flotando en el aire, aunque más parecían saltos si me lo preguntan, pasó por encima de todas plataformas en las debería de avanzar con las lianas.

Me puse a pensar ¿En que aprieto estaba yo? Tenía problemas con ese Poe, no podía encontrarlo por ningún lado y estaba ese cuarto con las puertas que me llevaban al mismo cierto a cada rato… Mi objetivo principal era ese Poe, no los cuartos, si tuviera una manera de rastrearlo seguirlo en estos cuartos no serían un gran problema.

-¡Una brújula del orbe!-

-Si fueras así de listo en la escuela como lo eres en estas cosas los profesores no perderían la paciencia tan fácil-

Solo ignoré su comentario, sabía que habían más de esas cosas en este lugar y me haría ir en círculos al detectar a los que no quiero así que por eso la brújula para el orbe y así seguir al Poe que si es.

 **~¡Tienes la brújula del orbe!~**

 _ **Esta brújula te permite detectar la ubicación del orbe sin ningún problema, al ser creada por magia de hada es imposible que hasta el hechizo más oscura detenga esta brújula.**_

Se lo agradecí mucho a Proxi y salí del cuarto con la brújula en mano, una vez salí puse la brújula en acción y me marcaba la dirección que tenía que seguir. Di tus plegarias Poe porque voy por ti!

-Biggs te felicito por tu proeza, pero para la próxima espera a que el referí termine de contar- Decía Savia bañando al chico de pelos rojos después de su pelea.

Biggs tenía todo en la bolsa, su buen trabajo en equipo junto a su hada que se encargó de fijar el blanco en los enemigos, decirle de sus debilidades y cosas que tenía que tomar en cuenta, avisarle de peligros o algo de gran interés para su dueño. Su pelea contra ese Goron fue espectacular, pero él tenía la delantera y la fuerza para venderlo y aún así perdió. ¿Cómo perdió? Como nuestra dulce Savia dijo, Biggs salió de la plataforma antes que el referí terminara de contar.

No lo puede culpar, a veces cuentan hasta tres y listo mientras hay otros que lo hacen hasta diez y ese fue el caso con este.

Una pena de verdad, su amigo ya se había emocionado mucho. De sus amistades solo Link, Sēn-Lìn y Vedge eran los que quedaban.

-Quizás el año que venga-

 **-En mi tiempo de vida era conocido como el mejor poeta en Kakariko, ahora llámame POE-Tri. Aquí va mi nueva poema dedicado a tu derrota escrita-**

Me atacó con su hoz ese Gran Poe que empezó a recitar un poema, siempre se me hicieron muy aburridas esas cosas.

Realice un Golpe de Escudo en el momento preciso para hacerlo retroceder por la magnitud del ataque que hizo solo para ser devuelto.

En su estado abierto aproveché para acertar unos cortes de mi espada a su cuerpo ya muerto, después e unos cuantos golpes se desapareció en una neblina de almas.

Se alejó lo suficiente para empezar a dirigirse hacia mí con una ataque giratorio combinado con su lámpara y el filo de su hoz, decidí esquivarlo al tratarse de un ataque del elemento fuego debido por el material del que estaban hechos mi espada y escudo.

Podía sentir el poco tiempo que me quedaba, necesitaba acabar con esto rápido. Pude notar como imágenes empezaban a salir de su cuerpo, según los registros de este monstruo en el diario de mi ancestro Mathias Sharpknife y Elisa Sharpknife, los Poes se podían dividir en cuatro para confundir al enemigo y tomarlo por sorpresa.

No en mi turno.

Saque el Electric Rod y lo puse en su modo de látigo para arrebatarle la Hoz de un solo latigazo y traerlo de regreso hacia donde estaba.

Una vez en mis manos la tome para luego romperla con mi pierna, partiéndola en dos y quedándome con su lámpara donde estaba el orbe.

-Veamos si puedes pelear sin tu juguete-

Eso lo enfureció y empezó a dirigirse donde estaba. Solo que no tomo en cuenta cierto pitido de algo atrás de una piedra, cuando se rompió el efecto de las Stasis una de las bombas a control remoto salió disparada hacia arriba quedando en el techo.

La active y explotó el techo revelando los rayos de luz del sol y este quedando bajo estos, por eso empezó a gritar de dolor y desaparecer de este mundo.

Solo reclamé el orbe como mío y en pocos segundos fui tele transportado a la arena de combate en la que mi rival me esperaba mi contrincante. Por sus vestimentas podía identificarlo como un Sheikah.

Note una bola de cristal en la que rápidamente iba pasando por diferentes tipos de campos de batalla para que nosotros peleemos en esta ronda.

Si quería pasar a la siguiente ronda, debía de vencerlo.

 _ **~Continuara~**_


End file.
